A New Titan
by SinFire99
Summary: Sequel to "A New Arrival". Raven and Taen go back to Praysair, where they are being followed. Meanwhile, Slade begins his final attack on the Titans and the city. Can the Titans finally stop Slade? Find out. Action, Romance. R&R please. Complete!
1. The Dream

_Hi. Yep. Sequel time! Hurray for sequels, even though they're usually not better. For anyone reading this right now, if you haven't already, go read "A New Arrival". It's the first story. I do realize that this title isn't the best idea. It's been done a bunch of times by other people. But I wanted to keep the words A New in the title so here it is. I probably won't gain many reviews. After all, there was only like an ongoing group of three or so people reviewing the original. I hope people continue to review. So carry on, and do review for me please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A New Titan**_

Chapter 1: The Dream

**Raven's View**

She walked alongside her boyfriend smiling up at him as they looked at each other. Raven latched her arms around Taen's, and then snuggled her head against him. He kissed her on top of the head as she did so. They were enjoying a nice walk. The sky was a bright pink. A light breeze went through the area, sending ripples into the water. The trees looked dark and menacing, but Raven didn't care. The place seemed so familiar to her, but how? What did it matter, she was in love, and happier than she ever had been.

"I never usually like this place," Taen said to her. She lifted her head and looked at him. "What place?" Raven asked him curiously. "Never mind," Taen said, waving it off with a warm smile. She usually would have pursued the issue, but was enjoying the mood to much. Taen and her had been together for over a month, ever since he had came there on a cold and rainy night two months prior. They were a lot alike, and Raven quickly found herself liking Taen more than anyone. Soon after his arrival, Taen and her had fallen in love.

They stopped on a cliff side, staring over the edge. There was a large crater in the ground below them, and it stirred something in Raven's memory. She started to get quick flashes in her head, and she fell over. "What is it?" Taen asked, quickly at her side. He helped Raven back up. "It was nothing," She lied. Truth be told, she had just seen the strangest thing. It was her and Taen, fighting some sort of monster. Slowly she began to realize where they were.

Taen has stopped a few feet in front of her. "That is why I hate being here," He said, pointing down at the crater. Raven, her memory back, looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "Do you not remember this place? The dream world, where Sinister failed to destroy you Titans!" Taen yelled at her. Raven stumbled back. "What do you mean _you _Titans, you're one of us now, remember?" She asked startled. Taen smiled and laughed at her, not sounding like himself at all, but sounding like a very familiar foe.

"Am I Raven? Stupid girl, I am not the real Taen," The voice said. Then he changed. His skin turning black, metal forming on his arms and legs. Raven watched, horrified at who he was becoming. Finally, the face changed, turning into a dark black and orange mask, the only visible eye watching her. "Slade!" She said and backed away. "Don't worry, my powers have deteriorated, though I am still far superior compared to you," Slade said to her. "Like the dream world still? It isn't the same one that you've been to, but we did model it after the original. I'm coming Raven, and I will destroy everyone and everything that you care about!" Slade said cruelly, then he walked forward.

"NO!" Raven yelled and jumped up. The area had gone dark, but she could still sense someone sitting up beside her. Raven punched desperately in his direction, but felt her hand caught by the person. "No! Let me go!" She yelled. Raven struggled to escape the strong grip, but couldn't even do a thing. "Raven!" A voice yelled at her. Then a light flipped on, and Raven squinted, trying to see the person. Finally he came into focus.

She was staring at Taen, who was looking quite worried. He was still holding her wrist, holding her back from hitting him. "It's ok, I'm here. You're awake now," He said to her. Taen pulled her forward and hugged her, and Raven let out a deep breath. "I had another one," She said to him. Taen backed up, fear in his eyes. "Him again?" He asked. She nodded and laid back down. "What do you think it means?" Raven asked him. Taen shook his head. "I can't be sure. I have theories, each more unlikely than the next," He answered.

Then there was silence. Raven glanced at the clock, and saw that is wasn't even close to sunrise. She looked over at Taen, admiring him. He wasn't looking back, but staring forward, his fingers pushing his long blue hair behind his ears. Taen turned towards her, and smiled. "I think we're ok for now," Taen said and leaned down. He kissed her gently, and then laid back down, turning sideways to look at her. She turned as well, staring into his eyes.

"I think that we should try and sleep at least, big day ahead," Taen said to her. She smiled. "No need to remind me," Raven said. She moved along her bed and wrapped her arms around Taen, kissing him on the lips. "Now let's get to bed, I want to leave early," Taen said and flipped off the light. "Love you," He whispered in her ear. "Love you too," She said back, smiling as she shut her eyes.

Raven never actually never did get to sleep. She laid there until eight a.m. while listening to Taen's quiet snores. She grinned as the sunlight came through the blinds, lighting up her and Taen wrapped around each other. She gently shook him, shutting of alarm off before it could blare any music. "I'm up, I'm up," Taen said groggily. She rolled him over, and he slipped off the edge. "Don't push me around," He said in a half awake voice, causing Raven to smile even wider.

She got up as well, and headed to her bathroom, where Taen was doing his daily "teeth brushing ritual". She loved how he named some stuff, reminded her of Starfire. Raven frowned, as she stared at Taen's bare back, where a small red Z was in the center. She had asked about it, and Taen answered that it was given to him at birth. He barely ever talked about his past, saying that it was something he hated to speak of.

Raven took a quick shower with Taen still in there. She had to keep yelling at him for turning on the faucet, causing her to go from freezing cold to scalding hot in the shower. Then she got out, and found her towel stolen. Taen whistled at her body as she walked through the door, holding the towel in his hand. "Just give me the towel," She said in a fake angry voice. He tossed it to her. "The others are already up, and waiting to see us off," Taen said as she dried off. "Great. I'll meet you out there," She said. Taen nodded and left, whistling one more time.

Raven went back into the bathroom, brushing her hair first, and then her teeth. She slipped on her usual clothes and walked out a few minutes after Taen, who was talking with Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch. Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast together. "Well we got up early now give us your end of the bargain!" Beast Boy said as Raven came out. She nodded at Taen, who lifted something from under his shirt and tossed it at Beast Boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy both dove for it, slamming into each other.

"Ow! Stupid hunk of metal!" Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head. "Stupid hunk of uh- dumbass," Cyborg said back. "A new copy of Halo, hope that will hold you over," Taen said. Sure, Halo had been out for years, but that didn't mean that they had played it a lot. The guys had gathered some money and bought an X Box, then bought Halo, the "Ultimate Multiplayer Game" as Beast Boy had put it.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Robin asked from the kitchen. "I don't know, a couple of weeks, I might help out the police for an extra week," Taen answered. Robin nodded, and turned back to the stove, where Starfire was about to pour mustard all over the sausages. "No!" Robin yelled and smacked it away. "You'll ruin the surprise!" He said to her. She looked sad for a moment, but cheered up as Robin handed her the salt, which she poured on the food relentlessly.

Raven laughed quietly and sat next to Taen, who kissed her on the cheek quickly. "We can leave right after breakfast," He said to her. Raven nodded. 'A vacation is just what we need' Raven said and laid back, thinking of how tired she had been. Her and Taen had been working a special case together- Tracking down a new villain. Someone had been stealing large supplies of a rare metal called Stek. It was rare because it had just recently been discovered. So far, Raven and Taen had managed to stop the thief on all attempts except the first, when they arrived to late.

Besides the Stek theft, things in Jump city had been even insane as of late. Slade hadn't been sighted but his cronies had. Plasmus was going wherever any sort of waste was, and eating it. Every time the Titans caught him, Cinderblock would snatch him back from jail. Then they'd go for Cinderblock, who would be freed by Plasmus. It was just a huge neverending cycle. And then there was Overload, who was becoming stronger by the day. He was causing power outages all over the city, and the Titans had been unable to catch him. It was really getting old, and fast.

Finally, Robin and Starfire finished making the meal, and the rest of the Titans carefully ate it, unsure of where one of Starfire's surprises would be. They finished it finally, and found that it was surprisingly good. "So what exactly was the surprise?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire smiled widely. "Well it was that- I did not mess it up!" Robin started and Starfire finished. Taen started to clap slowly, and the others joined, laughing. "Very nice," Cyborg said to her, causing Starfire to laugh happily.

Raven got up, signaling Taen to do it as well. He stood up quickly. "We need to get going, it can get to be pretty heavy in the traffic department out there," Taen said, staring out the window. The other Titans stood up, looking around in an awkward sort of way. "You guys sure you'll be ok without me?" Raven asked. Robin nodded. "Yeah, things have been slowing down over the past few days," He said. "You both deserve some time off," Starfire added. Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed.

"If you say so," Raven said. "Now here's the part I've been holding off asking," Taen said nervously. He turned to Cyborg. "Can we take the T-car?" He asked him. Cyborg looked like someone killed his dog. "My baby? For what? You can fly!" He yelled. "But we're taking some stuff, and a hundred and fifty mile flight takes a long time, trust me, I know!" Taen said.

Raven could tell that he was reminiscing once again, about why he had come to the tower in the first place. He seemed to be doing that more and more in the last few days. Cyborg thought for a few minutes before responding. "Fine. But only cause you helped me build it! If it gets scratched, I'll kill ya!" The half human said, pulling out the keys and handing them to Taen.

The team laughed as Taen took the keys. Raven followed him to his room, where she levitated their two bags into the elevator, which was awaiting their leave. Quickly everyone began to say goodbyes. Starfire hugged both Taen and Raven tightly, squeezing the air out of them both. Robin shook Taen's hand and gave him some money. "See a movie or something," He said. Beast Boy and Cyborg also shook Taen's hand. Raven avoided the guys, sort of just waving nicely. She may have changed, but not enough to a point where she would hug Beast Boy.

The two took the elevator down slowly. Raven looked up at the camera, and covered it with her energies. Then she moved over to Taen, hopping up onto him and pulling him into a kiss. She smiled, glad to be getting some alone time with him. "Finally free," She said. Raven kissed Taen again, who dropped the bags so he could hold her up better. "I think we should have warned them," He said seriously. "About what?" She asked, kissing up Taen's neck. "Slade," He said. She stopped. "Why?" Raven asked him, the mood now changed. "Just a thought," Taen answered and settled her down. "Sorry," He said. "It's fine," She mumbled.

The elevator reached the garage, and they clamored out, looking for the car. Quickly they found it and shoved all of their stuff into the back, and then got into the front seats. "You might wanna buckle up Raven, my first time driving I took out a few mail boxes," Taen said to her. She smiled, and then did her seat belt. "Like anything could hurt us," She said. Taen started the car and took off. Their destination: Praysair City.

000

Meanwhile, somewhere underground, Slade was planning his attack. Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload were gathered behind him. "It will take place a week from now, I'll need the three of you to take care of the others. Leave him to me," Slade said, pointing to the pictures on the screen he had brought up. The three creatures made loud noises in response. "Overload will do as told," The electrical monster said. Slade nodded at them and walked over to his apprentice.

"Terrific job in the dream, you're getting good," Slade said to him."You have everything that you need?" Slade then asked. The apprentice nodded. "I don't need them both dead, the girl can be extremely useful, bring her alive," Slade ordered. "I will," The boy said. Slade looked at the base he had made, and thought of the plan that he had formed. "It is flawless. One way or another we shall win. Either the city will go, or the Teen Titans will go. We can not lose," Slade said.

His apprentice said nothing, he just watched. "I trust that you enjoy your new power still," Slade said to him. "Yes. I thank you for them master," The guy said. "Not that your own powers were inadequate, they came useful for stealing Stek, did they not?" Slade asked. "Of course. You've seen them in action from another," Slade's apprentice said, sounding annoyed of the chit chat. Slade turned and punched his apprentice in the face, knocking him down. "Do not speak of that again, understand?" Slade asked with anger. "Yes master".

There was a moment of silence, in which Slade went over his plan mentally. "Shall I go?" His apprentice then asked carefully. "Yes, go now. Be sure that you find them, Praysair is a very large city..." Slade said. Then he began to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it. Chapter one. Confused at all? I know I was, and I wrote the story. Raven in a dream, Slade in the dream. Was it real? Who knows, maybe you'll find out some time. Actually it's pretty obvious. Whatever. As you can see, they are going to Praysair city, where the Supergroup was stationed. You'll learn more about why they are going in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the start of that. Seem any good? Worth reading more? It'd better be, as my first story seemed to gain a few readers. R and R please, I'll be waiting. I hope you will be to._

_Next Chapter: Raven and Taen head to Praysair city to find replacements for the Supergroup. But tryouts are weird, and someone is watching them. Who is this mysterious person and why are they following Raven and Taen?_

_Ich liebe reviews! Keep on reading, no point in stopping now!_

_-SinFire_


	2. Tryouts

_I'm back to this story I suppose. For once I'm not in the mood to write much. I'm nervous about a presentation that I have to do soon. I hate public speaking. On top of all that, I'm extremely exhausted. I've been diagnosed with mono and my energy has been drained from my body. It's very tiring. Other than that I feel pretty damn good. This next chapter doesn't develop much, but hey, it's better than nothing. Enjoy it, and review please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: Tryouts

**Raven's View**

Raven sat in the passenger seat comfortably, trying to remember the words to "Try Honesty", as it was playing on the radio. She scowled as she screwed up for the dozenth time, and then turned to Taen. They had been driving for a couple of hours, and would be at Praysair city within the hour. Raven stared at his light blue hair. Darker than the sky, but not exactly dark. Sort of an in between dark and light.

It was one of the many questions that she asked him. "When did you dye your hair?" She would ask Taen. "I never did," He always answered seriously. Raven was never sure if he was telling the truth. Taen always avoided old personal stuff. Anything about his past, his powers, or his family was avoided completely. None of the Titans were sure why. Raven never talked about her past, only Taen knew of it completely. He promised to tell her about his own one day, when the time was right.

"Did You know that your city stole my teams idea for the tower location?" Taen asked her. She shook her head. "Yeah. My friends and I built the tower ourselves, on a small island. Your commissioner called ours about it. You know how all those commissioners are connected somehow," Taen said. Raven nodded, smiling. "When we heard about it, I remember Snake getting all pissed off. It was hilarious," Taen said, laughing as he finished. "Good to hear about your past finally," Raven said. Taen stopped laughing.

"You know I don't like it when you try and do that," He said to her. "Do what?" She asked, smiling innocently. Taen smiled at her. "I can't stay mad at you ever, did you know that?" Taen asked. "I'm too good," She said. Taen leaned over, and they kissed for a second. "Eyes on the road," She said as they broke apart, Taen still facing her. He jerked the wheel over, dodging a car. Raven laughed at him.

The rest of the ride went by peacefully, leaving Raven to her own thoughts. She had been wondering more and more about Taen's past as of late. It took her a while to realize that she never even came over it when she read his mind. When she confronted him about it, Taen merely told her that he always had part of his mind blocked. She wasn't mad about it. He would tell her someday.

Still, it'd be nice to know where he was from or how he got his powers. According to Taen, he was born with his abilities. So he couldn't be completely human. Was he an experiment? An alien? Another type of demon that Raven didn't know about? 'That would be something' Raven thought. Demon children, not something Raven ever thought about. But Taen resembled humans too much, he couldn't be one hundred percent demon. After all, her father barely looked human at all...

She leaned against the window, enjoying the cool glass against he skin. It was a beautiful day. Clear skies and sunny. A little to bright for Raven's liking. She preferred the night with a full moon. As they passed a sign quickly, she managed to read "You are now entering Praysair city- Population". The end had been scratched off.

"You sure this is going to go by smoothly?" She asked Taen. "Why wouldn't it?" He replied. Raven thought for a moment. "Well, you left suddenly, accused of murder. And now they're accepting your help to find a new team. I mean, a bit quick to forgive aren't they?" She asked. Now Taen thought for a moment. "Well. I called the commissioner, who talked to yours, who had talked to Robin, who vouched that I was innocent. I mean c'mon, it's Robin! Who wouldn't believe him?" Taen said. Raven laughed, thinking of her team leader.

Praysair city had been a peaceful place for a long while. Since the Supergroup had been infected, crime had gone down. Magmus left the city, so their chief villain was gone. Praysair wasn't like Jump city. They didn't have giant rock men, killer robots, or psychotic men in masks running all over the place. But crime had picked up, and some new heroes had taken up the job to protect the city. Praysair city officials had contacted the tower just days earlier, asking Taen if he could assist them in selecting new members for the Supergroup, as Taen had joined the Titans. He eagerly accepted, and asked Raven if she would join him on the journey.

'And here we are' She thought to herself, looking out the window. She could see extremely large buildings in front of her, and they seemed to go on for ever. "Is this place bigger than jump?" She asked Taen. He shook his head. "Not even close," He said. They passed quite the variety of buildings. Casinos, strip clubs, schools, grocery stores, weapon stores, pawn shops, and much more.

"The gambling age is only 18 here, so I used to be down here a lot. I swear some criminals never learn, they always tried to rob the casinos when I was in there. It got kind of sad," He sad. Raven laughed, enjoying her time. Soon they were out of the large part of city, and had hit suburbia. Houses in all sizes were there, and all of them looked fairly expensive. In the distance, she could see a body of water with a large object in it. "That's the tower," Taen pointed out. Raven sat up, trying to get a decent look. She couldn't tell what shape it was, but she could see that it was no where near the height of the T-Tower.

Taen kept on speeding along. "Taen..." Raven said. They were heading straight for the dark water, and Taen wasn't letting up on the gas. "Don't worry," He assured her. She leaned back nervously. Finally they hit the water, Raven expecting to sink. There was a slight splash, but they were on solid ground. "We built a bridge to lead over here, a button calls it up from the water's floor, which is only about thirty feet under the water. I was the only member who could fly," Taen said smiling. Raven let out a deep breath as the reached the island. Taen parked the car outside, and got out.

"It's a very large star," Taen said of the tower. Raven looked, and could see where the points shot out and went back in. "You can see it real good in the air," He said and reached his hand out to her. Raven took it, and they floated up above the tower. "Wow... That's so weird," Raven said and laughed. It was indeed a star flat on the ground. Black in color except for the letters in the exact center: SG. "It's only about eighty feet tall, the T-Tower is higher. We each got a point in the star for our room, and the center was where the kitchen, and living room were. A floor under that was the team training room," Taen said as they began to float. "Creepy tower," Raven said.

They landed on the ground quickly. Raven levitated the luggage into the tower. "Wow, they really moved ahead without asking," Taen said. The place had been redone, obviously. The walls were all a dark grey, and while the furniture was still there, Raven could tell it was new. "I wonder what they did with all out stuff," Taen said. He walked through a sliding door into a place painted all black. "I see they didn't bother with my section," Taen said. "I'm gonna go check this stuff out," Taen said and walked away, leaving Raven to look around.

She didn't really do much, just went around Taen's room. As far as she could tell, there were four floors, each about twenty feet high. Room and bath, training room, research room, and what Raven guessed was a room for anything. Taen's bottom floor had an assortment of games, books, and other stuff. She saw a few stories and poems on the ground and glanced at them, happy to see they were dark and disturbed slightly. "Just like me," She said and smiled.

Raven went back up to the top floor, where she found Taen lying on his bed. "No respect for the dead. I called the commissioner, who told me they took everyone's stuff but mine. I'm gonna have to send a mover for all of the crap," Taen said, pointing down. Raven threw herself on top of him, giving him a kiss. "I'm sorry to say I'll have to work all day. Just make yourself at home," Taen told her as he got up. Raven sighed, but listened. She kicked off her boots and socks, then removed her cloak for comfort. She laid down all day it seemed like, until Taen came into her room many hours later.

"You ok?" She asked him. "Yeah," He answered. Taen tossed himself down fully clothed. "I need to go to bed, tryouts are going to be insane. I hear there's a lot of people who call themselves heroes living here now," He said and closed his eyes. "I'll be here, it'll be fun!" Raven said to him. "Yeah fun..." Taen said quietly. Raven watched as he fell asleep. Her eyes darted to the window, where the blinds were open. She had seen movement. Raven got up and looked out it, but no one was there. She shut the blinds, laid down, and went to sleep.

000

He waited outside of the tower. Taen was asleep, his girlfriend, the Titan named Raven, had seen him. But she had no idea. He lifted his new weapons. They were light, extremely light, but deadly. Stek was really an extraordinary metal. "Stolen by an even more extraordinary person," He said, smiling.

"Apprentice, report!" He quickly lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Yes master?" He asked. "Did you find them?" Slade asked. "Yes. They are in the tower, as you suspected," He replied. "Good, be at the tryouts tomorrow, but do not let them see your face," Slade told his apprentice quickly. "I will not," He said. Slade didn't say another word. The boy floated in the air, then teleported his way to the abandoned house he was in. "I'll see you soon Taen, my old friend".

000

Raven awoke, unsure of where she was. Then she looked down, and saw Taen, which relaxed her. 'Supergroup Tower' She reminded herself. "Finally awake," He said. Taen opened his eyes and looked at her. "How long was I out?" She asked him. "Twelve hours about," He answered. "When are they-" "Getting here? I'd say about... now," Taen said. Raven looked to the area where Taen was watching , where there was a Tv that was on a surveillance channel. A large group of people was gathered at the doors. "Let's go," Taen said and got up.

They opened the doors and greeted everyone quickly. Then they led them up to the main room. "My name is Taen and this is Raven," Taen said as they stopped. A few of the guys were watching her strangely. "Of the Teen Titans?" A young looking girl asked. "Yes," Raven spoke up. There was a small murmur at this. "Anyways. As you know, the city needs some help and you're the people to do it. We're looking for a young group, as that's what the Supergroup originally had, young people. Is anyone here older than sixteen?" Taen asked. No one answered. "Good. Now if anyone is under fourteen, I suggest you leave. I'm not accepting people that young," Taen added. A few people left out the doors grumbling.

"So far so good," Taen mumbled. Raven looked at him. "You're not very good with crowds," She said to him in a kidding way. "I know," He said. "So get in a line, girls over there and guys over here. Raven will judge the girls, and I'll judge the guys. If you're good enough we'll except you, but remember, we only need five!" Taen said. Raven glared at him. "You never told me I had to do a thing!" She hissed. "Sorry," Taen said and smiled. He pushed Raven to the side, and walked over to his own side. "Just give us your name, show us what you can do, and... that's it I guess," Taen said.

So it began... and it was chaotic. Raven got some strange girls. She wasn't even sure why half of them showed up. Sure, the one girl who could create ear splitting screams was decent, and the one who could heal also fought pretty good. But Bubble Girl? With the ability to create small orange force field bubbles? What was she thinking? There were only about thirty five people there, and about half were girls.

After many failures, with only loud mouth being any good, someone managed to impress. Two girls were together, apparently sisters. The first was named "Hotty". Either for her powers or for her looks. Raven wasn't sure. The girl could create fire at will, and manipulate it if need be. Raven was reminded of "Hot Spot", whom Robin had described to them all after his run in with the master of games.

The girls sister went up, looking shy. She was visibly younger than Hotty, and her name, "Tsunami", wasn't as catchy. But the girl did have impressive powers. She could not only conjure water from no where, but could control it as well. It was quite a show, watching the two sister. "You're sisters and yet your powers are opposites... That's odd," Raven commented. "Our father and mother each had one of these powers," Hotty spoke up. Raven nodded and continued on. None of the other girls had been very successful, so Hotty and Tsunami were the obvious choice. Raven turned to look for Taen, but found him gone.

"Where did Taen go?" She asked a tall boy. He jumped slightly at being addressed by Raven directly. "He went into the other room to decide on who he wants, he's trying to narrow it down to three," The boy answered. "Your name is?" Raven asked him. "Rocky," He answered. Raven looked him up and down. "Real name or hero name?" She asked. "Both," The Rocky answered and smashed his chest. His skin hardened over into solid grey stone before Raven's eyes. "You don't know someone named Cinderblock do you?" She asked him. Rocky shook his head, looking confused. "Never mind," Raven said, smiling slightly.

Taen walked back out, looking grim. Raven could tell that it was an act. Ushering the boys towards him, he nodded at Raven, who pointed at the two young girls behind her. Taen smiled and turned back to the guys. "Now this wasn't easy, not at all, but I've made my choice," He said. "Rocky, Ice Dude... what were you thinking when you made that name? And... Jim," Taen called out. The three stepped forward. "You've all made the team, you'll be joining those girls behind Raven in the Supergroup. Anyone who didn't make it, clear out!" Taen announced. There were many angered noises, and a few sobs, but all in all the heroes left smoothly.

Taen walked over to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he stared at the doors. "What?" Raven said and looked as well. She didn't see anything strange. "That guy... in the shadows," Taen said. Sure enough, standing in a shadowed area at the exit was someone wearing all black. Raven could see sunlight shining off of a blade, but couldn't tell what the weapon was. The figure turned, and headed out the door. Taen tore off. "Taen!" Raven yelled after him. She watched as she ran through the doors, shoving several disgruntled people out of the way. He came back a moment later, looking sad. "Gone," Taen said to her. Then he sat down in front of the five heroes.

After a few moments of introduction, Raven learned of the other two guys powers. Ice Dude was fairly simple. He was basically Ice Man, but younger. The kid had gotten his powers from a freak accident in some lab. Finally there was Jim. "Work on that name kid," Taen told him. Jim smiled at that. The kid was a lot like Robin. No powers but a terrific fighter. He was great at demolitions work, which made them nervous. A teen who knows how to build bombs with ease... freaky. But he only worked for good, not evil, and Raven was sure of it, having read his mind.

Taen and her spent a while to explain their duties, and let them pick rooms. Jim was left without a room, and Taen told him that he could have his own once he left. So Jim got to sleep on the couch at night. But before that, the new Supergroup, with Raven and Taen, went out on the town. They ate dinner together, and went to see a movie. Raven was surprised to see how quickly the new team adapted to each other. The sisters were already close, but latched onto other members. Jim and Hotty talked a lot, and Tsunami barely ever left Ice Dude's side. Rocky was liked by all of them surprisingly, and that made Taen suggest him to be team leader. Everyone seemed on board with it, so Rocky became the Supergroup's leader.

"I want you kids to be ready for tomorrow, crime can strike at any moment!" Taen said as he shut his door to his room. Raven was lying on the bed, dead tired from the long day. "Not a bad bunch," Taen said. She nodded. "I've got a good feeling about them, I hope they do good," He added. Raven watched him closely. She could tell that something was bothering Taen. About his past perhaps? 'Just ask him' She told herself.

"What's wrong Taen?" She said carefully. He looked at her up and down, as if debating if she could be trusted. "Well... that guy earlier, the one at the door, I thought I knew him. The weapons he was carrying... Reminded me of someone from m-my past," Taen said, his eyes become dark. "Wanna talk about it?" Raven asked, wanting to ease her boyfriends worries and hear about his past. "Not now, but I promise you Raven, I will tell you very soon," He said, kneeling on the bed and kissing her. They laid down together, unaware that they were still being watched, closer than they thought as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was one of the most pointless chapters I've ever written. But I had to do it. I'm sure you're wondering by now what Taen's origins are. You'll learn them later on, and you'll also learn a lot about Slade's apprentice. Sorry that it took so long to update, I was waiting for reviews but they never really came, so I wrote this anyways. So if you are reading this story, please review it. The first one got a lot of feedback, and a bunch of those reviewers seem to be missing. Oh well... R and R please._

_Next Chapter: While Raven and Taen enjoy a vacation, Robin and Starfire decide to go on a big date! But while they are gone, Slade's attack begins. Will Cyborg and Beast Boy be able to hold it off until back up arrives?_

_Keep reading or better yet: reviewing._

_-SinFire_


	3. Sneak Attack

_Hola. I supposed I wish I had written this earlier. As I am writing this, I had stayed home sick for the day. It flew by, and I didn't take even a second to start writing this. So I've decided to stay up late and finish this chapter. This story is doing way better on the reviews than it did the first time. I've got triple the amount that I had back when it was first posted, so I'm in a pretty good mood. I've finally got some stuff about to happen in this chapter, and I bet you'll be glad to see it. Well actually... the fight merely begins and then- Never mind. You'll see. Here it goes._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3: Sneak Attack

**All Titan's Views**

While things had been passing by without much difficulty in Praysair city, back in Jump city things were quite hectic. Crime was huge, and their pasts had come back to haunt them all. Everyone from Dr. Light to Johnny Rancid had made a return, and the Titans were forced to put them back where they belonged. This all happened the day that Raven and Taen left.

Of course, they were nothing compared to the big three: Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus. Just a day after locking up the lesser bad guys, those three caused a ruckus. It got pretty rough, but they were able to capture Cinderblock and Plasmus. As usual though, Overload had managed to escape. How exactly did a piece of circuitry become so tough?

That Saturday couldn't have come quick enough, and the Titans were enjoying the quiet morning. Robin and Starfire were on the roof, enjoying the warmth of the sun going over their bodies as they held each other. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the middle of a tough game of Halo, the co-op mode giving them difficulty. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

But as Robin and Starfire stared out into the city, they saw it. Smoke, billowing up wards. Fast. They shot up, Robin's hands gripping the concrete edge. "Not again," He said through gritted teeth. He turned and headed for the stairs, Starfire closely following him. "It could not be Cinderblock again, or Plasmus for that matter. We put them away," Starfire assured Robin. He didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of what Slade could be planning. He had to be behind these break outs... somehow. Robin rushed into the living room, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing wide eyed at the window.

"We'd better hurry," Cyborg said. He snatched some keys from the counter, and rushed for the elevator. "Not a moments peace," Beast Boy muttered as he followed. Starfire and Robin quickly joined them. They stood in silence for a moment, a feeling of dread washing over them all. "I do not like this," Starfire said. "Neither do I Star. There have been too many break outs for this to be normal. Slade is up to something," Robin said. He climbed out of the elevator, rushing towards the T-Car. They all climbed in, Cyborg starting the engine before he was even fully seated. Then they were off.

000

"Run for your lives!" The Titans rushed to the scene near the prison, screams echoing out into the air. Bodies and rubble littered the area. Some people were alive, struggling to escape the stampede of people and rock that flooded the area. Large amounts of concrete could be seen crashing down to the streets, dust flying up into the air. The Titans stopped as the city jail came into view.

"What the hell happened here?" Robin questioned. The jailed had been torn apart. The main door was torn down, nothing but a pile of crushed stone. Prisoners clad in orange jump suits were running around like mad, attacking random people, laughing like maniacs. Robin grabbed onto a teenage boy running. "Cinderblock escapes again?" Robin guessed. "You wish!" The boy said before wrenching his arms from Robin's grip. A loud noise caused the Titans attention to shift back to the prison.

"Go," A voice growled. Overload was standing tall in the center of the wreckage, Cinderblock and Plasmus behind him. The latter two stopped, then rumbled away as quickly as they could. "Aw man! Why don't you just give it a rest?" Cyborg asked. Overload didn't respond, but instead took a step forward. "Overload never rests!" He yelled. The monster slammed down an arm, causing the Titans to scatter. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

The team ran in, Robin leading the group. He jumped into the air, doing a graceful flip to dodge Overload's next swipe. He landed behind the monster, his bo staff already out. Robin jumped up, aiming for the chip on the center of Overload. But the creature quickly smashed the ground violently, concrete shooting into the air. Robin let out a surprised noise as he was shot into the air courtesy a piece of hard ground. Overload turned to find his next victim.

Before he knew it, Overload was being attacked from two sides. Beast Boy had changed into a gorilla and wrapped his arms around Overload. Cyborg was rushing the front, his arm in cannon form and aiming at the electrical monstrosity. Cyborg fired a blast, and Overload quickly turned. The blast hit Beast Boy in the back, and the changeling fell to the ground, back in human form. "Ah!" Cyborg let out a yell as he punched Overload, who flew back into a car. But he recovered quickly, picking up the car and hurling it at Cyborg, who barely had time to brace himself for impact, and the half human went flying.

Starfire, being the last one completely unharmed, left Robin's side to do battle with Overload. Letting out a cry of fury, she fired a blast of energy from her eyes. The energy connected with his chest, burning it. "Overload angry!" The creature yelled, swinging his arm down from above and smashing Starfire into the ground. Then he turned and ran.

The Titans all got up wearily, only to see Overload gone. "Where is he?" Cyborg asked, rushing up. "Look out!" Beast Boy yelled behind Cyborg. A car was flooring its way towards Cyborg, the color an angry red as it glowed with white energy. Cyborg jumped into the air, smashing into the windshield and flying up as Overload the corvette hit him. The Titans rushed to his side, as Overload unposessed the car, and then took off, leaving the Titans to attend to their injuries.

000

They all walked into Titans tower many hours later. It was far past noon, and they had just spent a quarter of the day recapturing escaped convicts. Overload had gotten away, along with Plasmus and Cinderblock. The team practically dropped down to the ground as they reached home.

"I don't think that could've gone much worse," Beast Boy commented as he dove onto the couch. Cyborg slowly sat down next to him. "Well... I guess we could have let all the convicts get away, and that would've made it worse," He said. Robin walked in carrying Starfire, setting her down in a chair. "Who would have thought that Raven and Taen made such a difference these past few weeks," Robin said.

They were beat. Not only in a fighting sense, but they were just plain exhausted. No one seemed in too good of a mood, except Starfire of course. She was eagerly looking forward to hers and Robin's date. They were going to see the movie "The Grudge" as Starfire had become fascinated with being frightened. Raven must have rubbed off on her or something.

"I think Star and I will go take a walk before the movie. You guys gonna be alright without us?" Robin asked. "Yeah man, you guys just have a nice night," Cyborg said to his leader. The Boy Wonder smiled and nodded at his friend, then walked off to clean up. Starfire followed him, also going to get ready. They needed a break after that battle.

**Starfire's View**

Less than thirty minutes later she was ready. Starfire has taken a shower and put on some make up. Then she decided to change her clothes... sort of. She ended up wearing a dark blue version of her uniform, which Robin seemed to like. She walked out of her room, where Robin was waiting, clad in his usual clothes. He held out his arm, which Starfire gladly took. "M'lady," He said. Starfire smiled, leaning her head against Robin's as they walked out.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual, but paused it as they walked out. "Now I'm gonna turn on security later, so if you're out past ten, make sure that you give us a call. Don't want my alarm system to be wasted on you two," Cyborg said. Robin nodded. Beast Boy walked up to him, handing Robin a five dollar bill. "Get something nice for the lady," He said, winking at Starfire. She smiled, then walked to the elevators, led by Robin.

After a short ride, they were outside. Starfire put her arms around Robin, then lifted off into the air. "I always like this part," Robin said to her. "So do I," Starfire replied. 'More than you know' She thought to herself. She tightly squeezed Robin as they neared the land, settling on the ground slowly. She let go of Robin reluctantly, but beamed at him when he gripped her hand and began to walk along the beach.

"It looks beautiful," Starfire said, staring at the sun setting. Robin held her hand tightly. "Everything around here seems to be... including you," He said. Starfire giggled, Robin's words making her feel happier. "We should attend the film," She said. Robin nodded, then led her off of the beach and towards the nearest theater.

By the time they reached the place, night had fallen over them. The stars were shining brightly, lighting up the sky along with the full moon. It was a sight that Starfire knew Raven would appreciate, and she silently wondered how the two were doing in Praysair. She sighed.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Robin asked her as they reached a long line. Starfire looked to her right to find Robin staring at her, a small smile on his face. "I am just thinking of how things have been of late. The amount of crime is startling," She said. Before Robin could say much, he had to fight off a few fanboys from them. He brushed himself off as he turned back to Starfire. "It's probably just Slade testing us. You know how he loves to do that," Robin told her. She nodded, feigning a smile as she tried to erase thoughts of Slade.

Robin purchased the tickets as a whopping nine dollars and fifty cents a piece, but he shrugged it off. "Five of its Beast Boy's money anyways," Robin said, causing Starfire to laugh loudly as they got into a food line. They reached the front, where Robin ordered a large popcorn, a large coke, and a hot dog for her. "You do not want one?" Starfire questioned her boyfriend. Robin seemed to turn green in front of her. "No Star. That documentary you made us watch still haunts me," He answered. Starfire rubbed her cheek along Robin's as she smiled, entering the dark theater in the middle of a preview. They sat down in the front quickly.

The movie went on in front of them but the real show was what went on in the front row. Starfire and Robin, alone in the secluded front rows, barely even watched the movie. They were all over each other. As soon as Starfire had finished her hot dog, and Robin had eaten a large sum of popcorn, they started to kiss. It started off slow, and innocent enough. However, they were soon making out, Starfire's legs over Robin's lap, not even the loudest of screams emitted from the crowd changed their focus from each other. For a couple of teens that were well respected and sometimes looked up to, they sure didn't seem to mind doing anything in public. They only stopped when an employee pointed out that the movie had ended. Robin muttered an apology, then left quickly.

Starfire ran through the parking lot, Robin chasing after her. She was screaming in delight, their date a complete success. In the distance she could see the tower, moonlight reflecting off of it. She stopped when she reached a grassy area, Robin crashing into her and knocking her to the ground. They rolled down a small hill, stopping at the base. "Hey," She whispered. "Hey," Robin said. She lifted her head and kissed Robin lightly on the lips. "I love you," He said as they broke apart. "I love you too," Starfire said back. Then she sat up.

"We had better head back," She suggested. "Alright then," Robin said, holding out his hand. She eagerly grabbed onto it, Robin helping her up quickly. They began to walk in the general direction of the tower, going slow so they could enjoy what was left of their alone time. Starfire nervously stared at the tower, a bad feeling coming over her. But what was it? She shook it off quickly, turning back to Robin.

But unbeknown to the happy couple, a figure was watching them from the shadows. Slade was staring at them, Robin in particular. He raised his hand, admiring the metallic gloves her wore. They had been enhanced significantly, and would greatly aid him in battle. Slade took one last look at the two Titans, then began to run towards the tower, lifting his communicator. "Begin now!" He ordered quickly. Then he disappeared into the night.

**Cyborg's View**

He yawned. It had been a long night and, even though it was early, Cyborg felt completely drained. He hadn't charged himself in a while, maybe that was the reason. "I give up BB, you win," Cyborg said. Beast Boy stared at him in shock. Their little game of CTF one on one Halo had been going on for hours. "B-but... You never give up!" Beast Boy stuttered. "Well there's a first time for everything. I'm too tired," Cyborg said.

He stood up and stretched, then headed over to the wall. He put his hand to the outline of a hand on the wall. "Titans tower is locked down. Do me a favor and shut it off when Starfire and Robin call in," Cyborg told Beast Boy. He turned back to the kitchen, where he saw a slice of piece left forgotten from earlier that night. 'Mine as well go to bed on a full stomach' Cyborg thought. He quickly ate the slice. But no sooner than he finished it, than the power went out, leaving the tower dimly lit by the moonlight.

"Aw! No way! Overload better not be striking, not now!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg looked out the window. The rest of the city was lit up, it must've just been the tower. "I think we just had a shortage. Security's out... I guess you won't have to stay up after all," Cyborg said. "You aren't going to fix it?" Beast Boy asked, shocked. "I'm too tired, you give it a shot," Cyborg said, knowing full well that Beast Boy wasn't too good with electronics.

He began to walk towards his room when he noticed something... out of place. "What the hell?" Cyborg asked. On one of the computers was something. It looked like a computer chip of some sort. It had red lines that almost seemed to form a face... Cyborg backed up, realization dawning on him. "Oh shit! It's an ambu-" Cyborg was cut off though, as a giant white arm reached out of the computer and placed itself around his head. Before he could say help, Cyborg was tossed across the room, and Overload climbed out of the electronics.

"What the?" Beast Boy managed before being knocked down from behind. Cinderblock had smashed through the windows, his massive frame standing in the living room. "Oh great! What's next!?" Cyborg yelled. On cue, the elevator doors opened up, a large pile of liquid purple ooze spilling out and forming Plasmus, who screeched loudly. Beast Boy and Cyborg backed up against one another in the center of the room.

"Well Titans, this is the beginning of the end," A voice said. They looked to the elevators, where Slade had been hiding in the back. He walked towards them, stopping next to Plasmus. "Destroy them both. I want them in pieces," Slade said. The three henchmen moved forward. Beast Boy and Cyborg readied themselves for the battle of their lives.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, there you go. Time for some ass kicking, one way or another. You just wait until the next chapter, big shock coming up. Don't be too angry about it though... things change. It's time for me to go to bed, as it is after midnight and I have a presentation to finally do tomorrow... or today I guess. R and R please._

_Next Chapter: The battle rages on inside of Titans tower where Starfire and Robin arrive too late to turn the tides. Can Robin stop Slade before he kills off his friends?_

_Thanks for readin', now review!_

_-SinFire_


	4. A Titan Falls

_Hey there. Now I'm going to be completely honest with all of you. Some of you noticed it, but **Tawreh **was the first to point it out. Raven and Taen did take the T-Car to Praysair city with them. I didn't realize it in my haste to right a quick chapter. Naturally, I was mildly embarrassed to have made such a mistake, but then I got to thinking. It's Cyborg, half human half robot obsessed with cars. He was bound to have made another T-Car that wasn't completely destroyed. So there you have it, Cyborg clearly made another car for the Titans to use. There will be a huge shock in this chapter. Many of you will not like it. But have no worries, things change. Read on! Don't forget to leave me a review though._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: A Titan Falls

**All Titans View's**

'This is so not good' Beast Boy thought. He was glaring at the sight in front of him, the enemies inching their way closer towards him and Cyborg. There was going to be no easy way out of this. Considering that Overload had taken four of them earlier that day, it seemed near impossible that the two of them could take on four opponents. But they had to try.

"Go!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy saw him launch forward, smashing Cinderblock in the chest and sending him reeling into a wall. Beast Boy snapped out of his trance, changing into a triceratops and charging at Overload. He quickly jumped out of the way, and Beast Boy whirled around, taking aim at a new target. He slammed through Plasmus with ease, heading for Slade. But Slade easily jumped over Beast Boy, landing safely away from him.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Cinderblock were duking it out. Cinderblock had an easy advantage in strength, but his speed was a factor. Cyborg dodged his punches simply, then threw his arm, in cannon form, straight into the rock monster's chest. He fired a blast a close range, sending Cinderblock straight out the window and down below. Beast Boy continued his fight against Plasmus, relieved to see that Cyborg was free to help him. The half human ran over and began to fight Overload.

"Not bad Titans. It's too bad we couldn't have been allies," Slade called from across the room. Beast Boy shot a glance at him. Bad choice. Plasmus used the moment to fire a blob of himself at him, sending Beast Boy into the Tv. It crashed down on top of him, causing Beast Boy to change back into his human form. He quickly changed into a gorilla, pounding his chest and throwing himself at Plasmus to continue his fight.

Slade watched from the corner, arms crossed and glaring. The two Titans were surprisingly holding their own. It almost made him feel bad to know that he would have to kill them eventually. "Almost," Slade growled, smiling cruelly at the thought of a world without the Titans. He turned his attention back to the battle, where the half human and the changeling were beginning to fatigue.

Cyborg's luck with Overload was beginning to change. His blasts were having no effect on him, and the punches he was throwing were becoming weaker. He was tiring out quickly. Overload's next shot went high, and Cyborg went down for an uppercut. "Ah!" He yelled as someone knocked him to the ground. He turned to see Slade behind him, a bo staff in his hand. Cyborg got up quickly, only to be grabbed from behind. Overload squeezed Cyborg and let off a volt of electricity. Cyborg fell to the ground in pain, and then slowly passed out.

"Cy!" Beast Boy yelled. He began to run towards his friend when he was knocked down harshly. He looked up to see Cinderblock towering over him. "What'd you do? Climb the damn building?" Beast Boy yelled as he rolled out of the way from Cinderblock's crushing foot. Plasmus reached down and scooped him up, the goop he was made of encasing Beast Boy. "Let me go!" He yelled. Slade strode up to him.

"He won't let you go, because he listens to me. Now tell me, what did you do with the Stek metal?" Slade asked. Beast Boy glared. 'He knows' He thought to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about," He said, spitting at Slade. For a moment, Slade's visible eye looked surprised, but his gaze quickly turned back to hate as he backhanded Beast Boy across the face. "You confiscated some of it, do not lie. No matter, I will find it!" Slade yelled angrily. He then raised his staff and smashed Beast Boy in the head, knocking the changeling unconscious.

Slade turned to his henchmen. "Cinderblock, Plasmus, go into the basement level and find any of the Stek metal that you can," He ordered. A grunt and a screech were the replies, and Plasmus threw the knocked out Beast Boy to the floor. Slade then turned to Overload. "You stay with me. He is coming," Slade said. "Yes," Overload replied. Slade walked to the shattered window, staring down into the city. He could see people walking around, even in the dark. He wondered which one was Robin...

**Robin's View**

They stood on the beach together, Robin feeling happier than he could ever remember. Looking up at the stars, he smiled at them. They were shining brightly over his head. then he turned to his right, where there was a different kind of star watching him. "Hey Star," Robin said to her. "Yes Robin?" Starfire replied. He placed a gloved finger on her face, removing an eye lash that was under her eye. "Make a wish," He said. Starfire looked up thoughtfully, then stared at the eye lash on Robin's finger. She blew it off quickly. "What'd you wish for?" He asked her. "If I told you that, it would not come true," Starfire answered. Robin smiled, then pulled Starfire into a tight hug.

He held her closely, lightly swaying on the spot. He didn't want this night to end. It had been amazing. Robin had never felt so close to Starfire, and was beginning to wonder if Starfire could be "the one". Marriage was never on his mind until he went out with her. Being Batman's sidekick during his time had showed him that a lot of relationships may fail. Bruce never did have the best of luck with the ladies...

"What are you thinking about?" Starfire asked him. Shaking marriage out of his head, Robin hastily answered, "Um- I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." It sounded like it was a lie, but Starfire smiled and tightened her grip around him. He silently thanked the gods for her trusting personality. "We had better get back to the tower," Robin said to her. He raised his communicator to his mouth and said, "Cyborg. We're coming back, be ready." There was no answer, so Robin just assumed that he was busy. "Let's just walk around a bit," He said as he released her.

Time was flying. It seemed like it had been just a few moments ago that him and Starfire were kissing in that movie theater. But that had been quite some time earlier. The night was still young though. There patrol of the city didn't come until around ten at night, and it wasn't even past nine. Robin looked up to the tower in the distance. He could see no evidence of activity inside of the tower. No lights on even. It worried him slightly. It was a bit early for Beast Boy to be asleep.

"Something troubles you?" A naive his at his side said. Robin turned to see Starfire with a worried look on her face. He smiled quickly, trying to hide his nerves. "Not really. It's probably nothing," He said. Robin let out a deep breath as he saw Starfire's face light up. "I am glad to be with you," She said. Robin stared at her, wondering even more about the possibility of this being more than just a simple boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. "Me too Star... Me too," He said under his breath.

Gripping her hand, Robin led her along the beach slowly. They stopped near a wall, which separated the beach from the road above. He sat himself down in the sand. "I wish to walk in the water. Join me?" Starfire said. Robin shook his head. "I'll be watching," He said. Starfire slipped off her boots, tossing them down to the sand. Robin moved them away from the tide that was coming in, then settled himself to watch Starfire.

'She truly is beautiful' He thought as he stared. Starfire ran back and forth with the tide, screaming gleefully. Robin laughed at the sight. She really was like a child at certain times. Not that it was a bad thing. Being such a serious person, Robin was glad to be with someone that could actually loosen him up on the occasion. He smiled widely at her as she returned, plopping herself down on the spot next to him.

"That was enjoyable. You must join me next time," Starfire said to him. "I will," Robin replied. He watched her in silence, wiping sand off her her toes, trying to dry herself off. Everything she did made him feel good. How could anyone on this Earth be that good? 'Well... She isn't exactly from here' He realized. Robin smiled even more. He was having the best time of his life.

Robin reluctantly stood up. "We should get back. I wanna stock up some weapons for our patrol later," He said. Starfire nodded, slipping on her boots quickly. Robin extended his hand, which Starfire gladly took and raised herself up. "How 'bout a lift?" Robin asked Starfire. "Of course!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around Robin and taking off quickly towards Titans tower. Robin stared at it suspiciously. The light was on now...

They hit the ground, walking through the main doors and towards the elevator. The power was on alright, but what about the security? "Cyborg must've shut it off..." He muttered. They reached the elevator, the two of them stepping in together. It slowly went towards the top. Robin looked at Starfire, who looked back. He had to do it now. Her green eyes had mesmerized him.

"Listen Starfire, there's something I have to ask you," He started off. Starfire turned to face him completely, and he let out deep breath. "I've had a really great time these past few months and it's all been because of you-" He continued as the doors opened. "Oh Robin!" Starfire said. He smiled widely. "I know but let me finish," He said. "No! Look!" She said, grabbing his face and turning his attention towards the living room.

It was wrecked. The couch and table overturned, the Tv destroyed. All of the windows had been shattered. He could see the still form of Cyborg on the ground. Beast Boy was lying on the counter, also not moving. "Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Starfire and Robin yelled in unison. They rushed through the doors, but only got a few feet. A bright white arm shot out, grabbing Starfire and pulling her aside. "Star!" Robin yelled, turning towards her. He let out a cry as someone dropped from above, their boots smashing into his chest. Robin fell back wards, landing on shattered glass. He got up slowly.

"Slade!" He growled. Robin's Nemesis stared him in the eye. "Glad to see you Robin. I've been waiting," Slade said menacingly. "What have you done!?" Robin yelled angrily. Slade and him paced in a circle, keeping themselves at a distance from each other. "I've merely made an attack on your friends. I think the green one may be dead. I had to take him down again just before you got here," Slade answered. Robin looked over at Beast Boy, searching for signs of life. He wasn't sure...

"Weren't you aware that something like this would happen?" Slade asked him. Robin gaped at him. What was that supposed to mean? How could he have known? In the back round, Robin could see Starfire holding her own against Overload. For the moment at least. "I had suspicions, but I didn't think you'd take the direct approach like this!" Robin yelled. He kicked a large piece of rubble into the air, which Slade knocked away.

"I'd have thought Raven would have said something," Slade said. 'Raven?' He questioned. "How would she have known?" Robin asked. Slade narrowed his eye once again. "My... apprentice and I have been visiting her dreams," He answered. Robin continued to circle the area, forming questions and plans in his head. "Taen told us that your powers would have been gone by now," He said. Slade took a moment to answer. "That is true. My powers from Sinister are gone. But that doesn't mean that I didn't figure out a way to make them permanent first! Well, at least not for me. My apprentice has them now," Slade said. "And at this moment he's in Praysair city, probably destroying your other worthless friends," He added.

"No!" Robin yelled. He jumped forward, kicking high. Slade stumbled back as the blow hit him in the chin, but quickly recovered as Robin tried another shot. Robin jumped up, punching. Slade ducked, and elbowed Robin in the stomach. The Boy Wonder rolled over on the ground, barely moving out of the way as Slade brought down his foot, a thundering crash going off as it hit the floor.

"You've gotten better," Slade noted as he brushed himself off. "And you've gone soft," Robin said. Slade narrowed his eyes again, taking out his bo staff and extending it. Robin did the same with his own. Slade took one step forward, and Robin threw out a flash disk. Slade quickly knocked it aside, the blinding light going towards Robin himself. He backed up, blinded, and quickly felt several blows to the chest. His vision returned slowly as he stumbled back, Slade standing in front of him. "Bye," Slade said. Robin tumbled off the edge of the tower windows.

Slade slowly walked forward, seeing if Robin was truly gone. Before he could react, someone had flung themselves up, kicking forward. Slade raised his bo staff in defense, but Robin kicked right through it, the staff snapping in half as Slade was pounded in the chest. Robin ran forward, his next punch sending Slade across the ground. He pounced, staff first, and pressed it into Slade's throat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't finish you for good!" Robin yelled. In response, Slade looked over to his left. Robin looked up, and froze.

Starfire was there, but she was in the arms of Overload. The electrical monster looked ready to throw her outside, and let her face the fatal plummet below. Slade slid himself away from Robin, standing in front of Starfire. "Now Robin, you could have finished me off. When will your learn that it takes sacrifices to be the best?" Slade said cruelly. "These gloves I am wearing, they are new. Formed from the metal Stek. I have studied it immensely as of late. It is not of this world, and that gives it amazing effects. For example, I was able... to form these," Slade said.

He showed Robin the gloves. In front of the Boy Wonder's eyes, the fingers seemed to lengthen, the tips turning sharper. "It's almost as if they are alive. I can change them in metal cords, knives, virtually anything metal. Robin stared in shock as Slade pressed two fingers together, the tips lengthening into one large point. He brought it up to Starfire's neck, pressing it against her. A thin trickle of blood went down the barely conscious girl's body.

"What do you want from us?" He asked. Slade lowered his hand, and Robin could tell that he was glad to see how this was going. "I want what I've always wanted. A partnership with you. Whether we are allies or you are my apprentice, I want us to be working together. Both terrific at strategy, martial arts, demolitions... We could be unstoppable!" Slade declared. Robin stared at him, then at Starfire. He had to do it. "Fine..." He whispered. "Good..." Slade said. Overload threw Starfire towards Robin, and he caught her.

"It's gonna be ok," Robin said, caressing Starfire's hair lightly. It happened in a flash. Slade rushed forward, the blades from his glove shining brightly as the went for Starfire's back. Robin threw her aside quickly. The blades plunged into his stomach deeply. He coughed, blood spitting out. Slade's eye had widened, but then narrowed again as he twisted his fingers. Robin groaned as he removes his hand, then fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Slade stared down at him. "You... Goodbye Robin. Wherever you go, I hope you enjoy watching your little friends... die just like you," Slade growled. He kicked Robin aside, the Boy Wonder landing next to Starfire.

He tried to sit up, but fell back down painfully. Slade and Overload leaped out of the window. Robin crawled over to Starfire, grabbing onto her hand. The pain was unbearable. He would either die or pass out soon. Starfire slowly got up. "Robin!" She yelled. She held his head in her hand. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Robin tried to keep his eyes open, but the darkness was taking him. Finally, his eyes shut, but he swore that he could still hear Starfire... "I'll get you back," She whispered kindly as he heard no more.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Um... Angry? I'm sure anyone who is a Robin fan did not like that. I thought it was a nice touch. Now before you hate me for killing him, you should know me better. Would I really kill off the leader of the Titans with no chance of him coming back? I mean, it's like a fourth into the story, and that last line from Starfire should have given you hope. But yeah... So you read it, and now you review it. Please!_

_Next Chapter: In Praysair, Raven and Taen receive an urgent call from Cyborg. They begin to go back, but are finally confronted by the Slade's mysterious apprentice with the connection to Taen. Will Raven and Taen be able to escape safely?_

_Keep it up!_

_-SinFire_


	5. An Unfriendly Visit

_Hi. I'm in a better mood than usual. Partly because I have recently discovered the awesomeness known as **Tawreh**. Seriously, the girl is cool beyond all belief. Go read her stories, they kick ass as well. I hope you all enjoyed the little twist I added. After all, who would dare kill off the leader of the Titans? And this early? I know you're wondering what the hell I was thinking. There isn't some special reason behind it. It just goes along with the plot. I'm sure that anyone who is reading this is eager to discover what happens next so I'll go on... Uh-oh! Time to change the focus of characters again!_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: An Unfriendly Visit

**Raven's View**

She suddenly shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around, trying to remember where exactly she was. There was a thin stream of dim light in the room, and she could see the outline of Taen next to her. For what seemed like the one hundredth time, she had to remind herself that she was in Praysair city and at the Supergroup's headquarters. Laying back down slowly, Raven began to recall the dream that she had just experienced.

It all seemed so clear. Something about the other Titans. An attack at the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy hurt bad. Starfire and Robin had shown up. Robin had agreed to do something but.... but Slade killed him. That couldn't be true. There was no way the Boy Wonder was gonna go down like that. But why had it seemed so real? Raven got up uneasily, feeling dizzy. Maybe she would call home...

"Going somewhere?" The groggy voice of Taen said. She had made it to the door without him noticing her movement. "I was going to go and call Titans Tower," She said. Raven heard Taen fumbling around for something. "It's late. They're probably asleep," He said. She sighed, knowing that he was most likely right. She trudged back to bed, going under the covers and curling up to stay warm. "These dreams... They're so real.What if somethings happened to them?" Raven asked Taen. She felt his arms wrap around her, and he pulled her closer. "I'm sure that if something happened, someone would call. Now get some sleep!" Taen said playfully. She sighed in defeat, closing her eyes.

But Raven couldn't sleep, not just yet at least. She had to wonder. Why had that dream been so real? They all seemed real, but this one felt as if it had actually happened. If the others had been hurt, and she could have warned them, she would never forgive herself. What if Slade had finally come for them like he said? It wasn't something she wanted to think about. 'Damn you Sinister' She silently cursed the monster that had caused so much pain. Ever since his defeat, she hasn't been the same. Finally, Raven rolled over, and went to sleep.

000

She woke up, yawning loudly as she kicked her legs over the bed's edge. She could smell food, even in the next room. Raven got up, slipping on her boots, and then her cloak. She walked over to the door, letting out a deep breath as she prepared to enter the room. Finally, she walked in, and a rush of of noise greeted her. Rocky and Jim were watching a football game. Hottie was cooking breakfast, with Taen watching. Tsunami and Ice Dude, as usual, were talking at the kitchen table. She strolled over to the stove, where there was some herbal tea already made.

"Thank you," She said to no one at all. Raven floated over to a lone chair and sat down. She went deep into thought, the only signs of life being the occasional sip of tea that she would take. Was it possible that the dream she had was indeed a fake? 'Of course it is' She told herself. 'In fact, that seems more logical' She added. Feeling a little bit better, Raven opened her eyes and decided to enjoy the day a little.

Standing up, she walked over to Taen. Raven set her cup down inside of the sink, and then wrapped her arms around Taen. He turned to look at her an amused look in her eyes. "You sure seem to be in a better mood," He said to her. She smiled at him weakly, still tired from her lack of sleep. "If there was really something wrong, they would've called," She said. Taen nodded. "I'm not sure what these dreams are about. Perhaps just nightmares, maybe more. But if something does go wrong, we'll be ready to fix it," He said. Taen kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she hugged him. "Thanks," She said.

"Breakfast... is served," Hottie said slowly. She had gathered all the food on the table, which had been set by Tsunami. Raven sat down next to Taen, still holding his hand. She let go to gather some eggs and sausage. "This looks nice," She complimented. Hottie smiled at her. "Taen helped me. He's a great cook. You're lucky," She said. Raven smiled at that little comment. "I know," She mumbled before taking a bite of her sausage.

The new team talked loudly. They reminded Raven of how the Titans were when they started. A little bit awkward at first, but once they warmed up, they all had a lot of fun. 'More fun than I'm willing to admit' She reminded herself. Glancing over at Taen, she noticed that he was barely eating. He was tugging on a loose strand of his hair, and looking grim. She debated whether or not she should say something, but decided on a no. He had been a little moody when it came to questions, at least as of late. Instead, Raven continued with her delicious meal.

She finished first, clearing her place and washing the dish off. Raven scrambled around, looking for a cup. She found one, filling it with water as her mind swirled with questions. She had to know, she just had to. Why didn't Taen tell her anything? Had he done something horrible? Was he a brutal killer? What had happened in his past that made him so sensitive about it? It could be nothing but... it could be something. Raven sighed at the endless questions, and then walked towards Taen's room, intending to take a shower.

"Raven! Taen!" She heard the loud voice sound to her left. Turning slowly, dread filling her completely, Raven saw Cyborg on the screen. He looked tired, but somehow still alert. His human eye was darting all over the place. She could see the Tower behind him, glass lying all over the ruins of furniture. Beast Boy was sitting on a table, being tended to by Starfire. But where was Robin? Raven searched the large screen for him, but did not find the Boy Wonder. "No," She whispered.

Taen had jumped up from his seat, meal unfinished. The Supergroup had stopped talking, and were looking at the screen, looking worried. "Cyborg? What is it?" Taen asked sharply. The half human looked down at him, eyes softening up slightly. "It's him. He's back. He took all of the Stek we had and-" Cyborg stopped with a cough from Starfire. "And what?" Raven asked urgently. Cyborg didn't answer. "Look, just get here. Fast!" He said. The screen went blank, leaving Raven and Taen feeling alone.

"Something bad happened, I know it," Raven said. Taen looked at her, then nodded slowly. He was gone in an instant, teleporting to somewhere. Raven looked over at the young faces of the Supergroup. "What happened?" Rocky asked. She wasn't sure if they should know or not, but it might come in handy to have some back up if they needed it later. "Slade. He's back, and he's attacked my team," She said. The Supergroup jumped up, looking almost as if they had been waiting for something like this. "We can help you," Hottie said. The others agreed, but Raven wouldn't allow it. "No. If we need you, we'll call for help," She said. Raven left the room without another word.

She was amazed to find that nearly everything in Taen's room was in a box. How had he organized this quick? Raven saw flashes of him, teleporting new stuff into the room and into boxes. His speed was amazing. Finally he stopped. He looked frantic, almost nervous. Taen stood in front of her, and then kissed her unexpectedly. He broke away quickly. "What was that for?" She asked. Taen blushed slightly. "I don't know... But Raven, this is serious. I haven't told you everything," He said.

She concentrated, and forced herself into his head before he could say anything. "You've been having dreams too," She said. Taen nodded. "We have to go. But not until nightfall. That guy we saw at tryouts, he'll be coming for us," He said. She stared at him. Raven had never seen him look like this. Something was going on, something beyond what she knew. He seemed unnerved by the very mention of this stranger. She watched as Taen gathered the box's in the center of his room, then rushed out without a word to her.

Raven followed, extremely nervous as to what was going on. She sat down next to Taen, who had moved onto the couch. The Supergroup watched them nervously, and they began to talk in hushed voices. She knew that they were worried, but was too busy doing her own worrying about Taen to care too much. He had closed his eyes, floated a few inches off of the floor, and began to meditate. They generally meditated together, but she respected his decision to do it alone. She began to do it herself though.

000

Raven's eyes snapped opened. It was hours later. Had she really meditated that long? It would seem so. The darkness had consumed the area outside of the tower. Slowly, the voices kicked in. She could hear Taen behind her, explaining what to do if he called. She ran over to him, and he have her the quickest glance before continuing what he was already saying. "Jim, take my room, and send the stuff to Titans Tower. Just remember, any message that isn't directly sent to you by myself or Raven, you call either the X-Men or the Justice league for help. Something is going on, and it's big," Taen finished. Raven looked at the young teens, who all looked scared out of their wits. She tried to give them a weak smile, but find herself too depressed. Robin could actually be gone.

Taen turned to her. "It's time to go. We'll take the car, he won't be able to sense me if I'm not flying," He said. Raven nodded weakly, swallowing nervously. They rushed to the door, both of them turning back to the team they had picked out themselves. She managed to wave with Taen, and the Supergroup returned the favor. The they were gone, rushing down the stairs and into the garage. Taen opened the big door, and then lifted up the bridge. Raven strapped herself into the T-Car as Taen started it up. He floored it out of there as fast as he could.

Raven stared at him in shock. Taen's knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. It was time for her to get some answers. This was getting too serious. "I know that you don't want to, but you owe me answers," She said. Taen looked over at her, his crazed look fading as he stared at her. "I love you more than anything. I hope that you know that," He said. She felt an amazing sense of love overcome her. "I know... and I love you more than anything as well," She said. Taen took a deep breath, then turned towards her. "I was born on a place called-" BAM!

A thundering crash went off. Raven shot forward, the belt restricting her and hurting her chest. She looked up, thing seeming to go in slow motion. Someone was on the hood, the car being crushed beneath their landing. Taen has slammed on the brakes, but now picked up his speed. Raven saw the person's fist slam through the windshield. It grabbed onto Taen and yanked him through. She saw her boyfriend go flying, but had no time to stare. She suddenly realized that she was heading for a wall. She teleported out quickly, now safely on the ground. The T-Car smashed into the cement wall, violently imploding on itself. She saw a number of things come out, but only caught a glimpse of Taen's sword before she fell over.

Looking up, Raven saw that she was inside of something. It was bright orange. Some sort of energy ball? She looked around for Taen. He wouldn't have done this to her, but who else knew how to do that but him? She got her answer a moment later. Standing on the wall above her was a boy in his late teens. He stood out in the moonlight. Raven saw that he was well built, perhaps more so than Taen himself. She looked up at a handsome face, which was marked by a scar on his cheek. He smiled down at her, and she noticed his hair. It was dark blue...

"Raven, so nice to meet you," He said. His voice was cruel sounding, and extremely sarcastic. Looking up at him, she could see two metal sais attached to a belt he was wearing on his black leather covered body. 'That person from tryouts...' Raven finally put two and two together. Raising his hand, he held it in Raven's direction. She barely had time to realize that he was about to blast her when someone shot out of the darkness, slamming the boy. They rolled across the ground, Taen getting up out of the two of them first. She felt a mix of worry and relief. He was ok...

"Taen! I bet you thought that you'd never see me again!" The boy said. "Sai... I've been waiting for you since the last time we fought," Taen said coldly. They stared at each other, and Raven could see hate in their eyes. Who the hell was this guy? "I've been reading about you. Seems that you've joined the Titans. Slade didn't like your arrival one bit," Sai said. Raven could hear the shock in Taen's voice. "You? You're Slade's apprentice?" Taen said. Sai nodded. "Only the best get trained by him," He said proudly. Taen let out something between a grunt and a growl, and then charged.

Taen went for the first hit, punching high. Sai dipped back, easily dodging it. Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing. No one had ever dodged Taen so easily! And it continued after that first hit. Every punch that Taen threw, Sai easily dodged them, not bothering to throw any attacks of his own. Finally, Taen kicked, and Sai teleported. "Look out!" Raven yelled. Sai had appeared behind Taen, and nailed him in the back. He quickly recovered, turning around and facing Sai.

"I always was stronger," Sai said, smiling wickedly. He began to walk forward slowly, but Taen raised his hand and fired a blue energy blast. Sai flicked his hand and knocked it aside, then fired his own. Taen threw up his arms and blocked, but Sai quickly flew forward and dropped down. Raven watched as he spun his leg around, tripping Taen, and then went around again and kicked his legs up, sending Taen sky ward. He stopped himself quickly. Raven could sense that he was weakening. She had to get out of this damn bubble.

Taen flew back down slowly, panting heavily. Sai hadn't even broken a sweat. "And they called you the best soldier? Please," He said. Sai did a quick round house that Taen dodged. Sai came back with another, and Taen caught his leg. Raven caught a brief look of bewilderment before Taen used both of his hands to toss Sai into the wall near her. He smashed into it, dust and rubble shooting up. Sai climbed out of the small wall crater slowly, blood trickling from a gash above his eyebrow. "You are going to regret that," He said. 'Oh no' Raven could sense Sai's anger growing, and it showed as he spun out his sai weapons. Then he took a menacing step forward.

Taen backed up, trying to create space between them, but Sai picked up his pace. He jumped forward, slicing the air at Taen's head. Taen ducked, and then spun out of the way as Sai stabbed at the air. Taen backed up slowly, managing to dodge each attack until he hit the wall. Sai kicked him in the chest, and then sliced for the head. Taen teleported away quickly. Raven saw him stop in front of her, looking shocked. "Did I get ya a little?" Sai said in a mean tone. A thin strip of Taen's hair slid off in reply. "Barely," He said. Taen kicked his sword on the ground into the air and caught it. Then he went back for more.

Sai took up a defensive stance as Taen threw his sword down. He blocked the first shot, sparks flying off of the metal. Taen jabbed low, and Sai jumped into the air, kicking him in the chin and sending Taen back. Sai twirled his weapons in the air, and Taen did the same with his sword. "Lightest metal known to man," Sai said. "I know," Taen said. He ran forward, then teleported suddenly. A whoosh of air went by, and Sai looked confused. Taen appeared behind him, his sword coming down quickly. But Sai crossed his weapons, stopping the sword inches above his head. The two began a struggle for control.

Raven watched in shock at the battle. She had to get out now. Taen was going to lose if she didn't. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She yelled, blasting the bubble with all she had. It blew apart in a mass of energy. Raven looked over to see Taen on the ground, Sai in the air and jumping towards Taen for the kill. She chanted again, encasing Sai in black energy. He looked over at her. "Let me go you bitch!" He yelled. "If you say so," Raven said. Sai looked momentarily shocked, but then turned to face Taen as she dropped her energy. His palm was against Sai's chest, hand glowing red. The blast that followed went off with a boom, and they heard Sai's cry of fury as he was blown away. Raven saw him go flying, and before she knew it she was whisked away.

"What the?" She managed. Taen had grabbed her and teleported them into the air. "He'll be back, and soon," He told her. His sword was in arm, and she was held tightly in the other. Raven could tell that he was hurt, and in more than one way. She stayed in silence for a moment, but then she had to ask. "Who was he?" She said slowly. Taen stopped, then landed on a building. He stared her in the eye, and then spoke. "That was Sai. A Soldier and one of the two remaining members of a race of aliens called the Zari... I am the other one."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That took forever and a half to write, I know that the battle scene wasn't very good but I hoped that you liked it. So... Taen's an alien. Don't know how many of you guessed that from all the stuff I talked about on his origins. I do hope that you can live with that little fact about him. I don't even know how I thought it up. As you can see, a bit of a rivalry between Taen and Sai. You'll find out more next chapter. Read and Review please... read and review._

_Next Chapter: Raven and Taen return to Titans Tower to hear the shocking news. And Taen has some stuff of his own to tell the others. What lies in Taen's past?_

_Thanks for reading... thanks in advance for reviewing._

_-SinFire_


	6. The Past Revealed

_Hi. I feel pretty good. As good as a depressed guy can get I guess. I have recently found the joy of Screamo music, and I can say I love it so much. Most people wouldn't like it probably, but I think that it kicks ass. Also, I just feel better because of another certain author that I talk to online. She's... a better friend than I could have hoped for, even if I only know her online. Anyways, time for a chapter that explains something. A lot has happened in these first five chapters, especially the last two. Now it's time for some explanations. I know the Taen being an alien thing may have been a little stupid, but I liked it. I don't know, maybe you liked it as well. But sit back and enjoy... Don't forget to review._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: The Past Revealed

**Raven's View**

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Unless she was somehow mistaken, Taen had just told her that he was an alien. It had to be a joke. But no, Taen's face was as serious as she had ever seen it. And it explained so much. The marks, the hair color, his powers. Everything she had ever wondered about. Taen hadn't moved a muscle. He was staring at her with an intense gaze, still as a statue. She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut as Taen finally moved.

Raven watched him as he walked over to the edge of the building that they were on. He was observing the area. She looked over to where the large Supergroup tower was. She began to wonder what the team was doing. She would miss them a great deal. They were truly a great bunch of kids. 'They might have been able to help' Raven thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Taen's quiet voice.

"We need to get back to Titans tower as soon as possible. We have to find out what's happened, and I have to tell all of you something," He said. Raven continued to stare at him, but said nothing. She almost wanted to ask him to tell her first, but decided against it. She had been patient, and didn't want to ruin that. She could wait a little while as they flew to Titans tower. Raven nodded her head, now wanting to be left in the silence that Taen created. He reached out and gripped her hand. She could feel him shaking slightly as he looked to the sky. He teleported them in an instant.

"Thank you," She said as they appeared in the air. Taen let go of her without a word, and began to fly towards Jump city. Raven quickly followed, moving as fast as she could. Taen's speed was slower than usual, so she was able to catch up. He had gotten beat up pretty good. She was surprised that he was able to fly at all. Flying up next to him, she put some concentration into her mind reading. It was time to figure out what he was feeling. Even if it meant that she had to violate their mind reading rules against one another.

Taen's mind was a jumble of questions, as usual. He wasn't bothering to block it even the slightest bit. Flashes of thoughts flew by. She caught several words. Mentions of Sai were common, as well as Sinister. Raven continued to probe. She could tell that he was very angry. She understood. He had lost a fight. A fight in which he barely even landed a single hit. How was it possible that someone could be that powerful? 'And that was only the apprentice' Raven realized. Slade must be stronger than they thought. Raven stopped her own thinking when she heard a familiar thing. "Tamaran," She whispered aloud. Raven silently thought what Starfire's home world had to do with Taen's past. She stopped thinking. It was beginning to give her a head ache. Instead, she focused on her flying.

It felt like forever. Taen hadn't said a word for the entire journey. They didn't even stop for a bathroom break or anything. It didn't matter though, stopping seemed like a bad idea. Sai could be following them, and Taen was in no condition for a fight against him. Raven looked ahead in the dark, and saw Titans tower. The living room lights were on, even though it was late. Something had to be wrong if everyone was up that late. Raven and Taen didn't bother with the door. He grabbed onto her and teleported them inside, where they were greeted by several stares.

"What happened?" Starfire asked. The others looks at Taen, who's uniform had been torn and who had dried blood going from the corner of his lip. Starfire's eyes were red, and it looked as if she had been crying. Beast Boy was sitting on the counter, looking dizzy. His own uniform had been trashed, and he looked like hell. Cyborg was the only one who looked unhurt, and was holding a piece of the Tv. Taen did not answer the question. Raven began to, but noticed something.

"Where's Robin?" She asked quickly. No one answered her. All of their heads drooped, and Raven's thoughts drifted back to her dream. It couldn't have been true... "I'll show you," Cyborg said. Raven looked at Taen, and she could tell that he knew something was wrong as well. Everyone walked to the back room, where medical procedures were done. Raven looked around the room for Robin. He was not in a bed, but in a tube. It stood upright and in the corner. There were no machines hooked up to it. That wasn't good. And he looked almost blue through the clear glass.

"He's dead. How?" Taen said in a monotone. Raven stared at him in shock. Taen generally took the others feelings into consideration. He spoke as if it was no big deal. "Slade and his cronies. They attacked the Tower. Took all of the Stek that we were hiding. And Robin-" "Got killed because of me!" Starfire yelled. She had begun to cry, causing Raven to stare at her in shock.

"It wasn't your fault," Raven said in a soft tone. Starfire looked up at her glaring. Raven was taken aback. She had never seen the alien girl look so angry. "You would not know. You were not even here!" She yelled. Starfire took a step towards Raven, her eyes glowing green, teeth grinding loudly. Taen quickly stepped in between them, holding his hand in front of Starfire.

"Calm down Star. Don't get mad at us because we weren't here," He said. Starfire turned to glare at him. "If you were here, Robin may have lived! We were all here trying to save the city while you were away in Praysair having a vacation!" She screamed at him. Taen didn't even flinch. "Before you decide to hurt us, perhaps you would like to hear about how Slade's new apprentice almost killed Raven and I," Taen said calmly.

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing, and you could see the regret etched on her face. Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouths were hanging wide open. "Apprentice? Another one?" Cyborg asked. Taen looked at the three of them seriously. "Yes. He attacked us, and got your other car. We barely got away with our lives," Taen told them. "Woah. You mean to tell us that this guy was able to take you on?" A disbelieving Beast Boy asked. Taen nodded. "I need to tell you all something. Come with me," Taen said as he exited the room.

Raven followed the others, being cautious of Starfire. He led them back to the living room, where he stood in front of the couch. The same spot where he had spoke about his situation months earlier. Assuming he wanted them to take a seat, Raven sat down in front of Taen. The others quickly followed suit. Taen paced back and forth for a few moments, and then began to speak.

"I have not been honest with all of you. I've never told you about my past. About my life before the Supergroup. I believe that it is time for all of you to find out what I have been through," He said. Taen took a brief pause, and Raven good tell that he was attempting to figure out where he should start. "I was not born on this planet. I was born on a distant place called Zari. It is not too far from Tamaran," Taen said, stopping in front of Starfire.

"Why have I not heard of it?" She asked. Taen let out a deep breath. "It most likely is no longer there. Possibly destroyed. Not many people knew of it anyways," He told her. Starfire nodded. "Continue," She said. "Everything was fine until the plague came shortly after my birth. A disease that destroyed almost all of our people. I was spared, but lost many friends and family. A cure was found, but by then, the disease had killed all that were vulnerable. Soon, a disagreement came upon what to do. Several Zarin suggested moving to a different planet, but we did not do that. It all came down to cloning. Many thought it was a good way to restore our population, and many thought otherwise. There was a large dispute, and this led to the separation of the planet. X and Z. In a way, we were branded. The Z on my back is because I belong to the group against cloning. As much as the others would have liked to clone, there was no X scientist that could do it right. My father was the only man alive who could correctly clone anybody."

Taen stopped to observe their reactions. None of the Titans seemed too shocked, but you could tell that they were rather interested. So Taen went on. "As a Zarin, you begin combat training at a young age. Developing your powers as a small child is important. By the time I was eleven years old, I was fully trained for war. In fact, I was out on my first mission, to search and destroy, when I found a boy slightly older than me. He was covered in blood. I took him to my camp, where he explained that someone had killed everyone at his own camp. That boy's name was Sai, the same Sai who tried to kill me and Raven earlier today. The same one who is now Slade's apprentice" Taen said.

"He's Zarin too?" Beast Boy asked. Taen nodded. "Yes, and he bears no mark. That means that he is a clone. One of the first and only ones ever created and, according to my father, his DNA came from the ruler of our planet. An interesting idea... I only knew him for a few months, and we were never close. But soon it wouldn't matter. We were told to leave the planet. Anyone under the age of sixteen had to leave for a safe place. Apparently, years of bombs and chemicals all over the place had made our planet unstable. It was going to explode. The boys were to head to Earth, where we took our language from and had people that we looked alike. The girls were to go to Tamaran, as they looked more Tamaranian than human. Oddly enough, Sai and I were the only boys who made it to the departure point in time. We had to take off. Our journey was smooth, and the girls was not. They never made it to Tamaran," Taen spoke gloomily.

"What happened to them?" Starfire asked curiously. Taen walked over to the window, staring up into the night sky. "I'm not sure. Their ship exploded a day before they reached their destination. Sai didn't seem to unnerved by it, but I found it strange. I had no time to worry though, because we would soon reach Earth. However, Sai tried to kill me before we landed," He said darkly.

"Man, why'd he try that?" Cyborg asked surprised. "I think he didn't like me too much. But he was obviously unsuccessful. The scar on his face will always be a reminder of that day," Taen told them as he slid a finger across his sword. "I exited the ship as soon as we got into the atmosphere. I didn't have enough energy to last long, and I crashed into the ground outside of Praysair. A family found me. They took me in, treated me as one of their own. They never knew my true origins. When I was fourteen I left them to become a hero, as I was certainly fit enough to do it. My time on Earth had softened me from the war trained boy I once was. I became a protector, as I always should have been," He said.

"What became of your ship?" Starfire asked. Taen looked stumped for a moment. "I'm not sure what happened after I left. I do know of one thing. The metal that Slade took is not from around here," Taen answered. "Where'd it come from?" Raven asked. "Stek was the name of the ship that me and Sai came here on. It must have crashed outside of your city, buried into the ground for years. Someone found what was left from the crash, saw the name Stek scrawled on the side, and took it. It's a metal with a mind of its own. Extremely light. My sword and Sai's... sais are made out of it," Taen said.

"Why didn't Sai come after you?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm not sure. Over the years I heard of him. A mysterious boy with dark blue hair terrorizing cities. I was waiting for him to come to me, perhaps to finish me off. But it never happened. Part of me thought that I should leave Praysair to find him myself, but I couldn't abandon the people that I had grown to love. But he's here now, and stronger than ever. Even worse, he's working for Slade and, as far as I can tell, he somehow has Sinister's dream powers," Taen said softly.

"He does," Starfire confirmed. Raven's eyes snapped to Taen. "How did you know he had those powers?" She asked urgently. Taen didn't look her in the eyes as he said, "He visited my dreams a few night ago. The events that had happened were too weird to be coincidence. I was expecting an attack on us, but never at the tower. Slade must have been desperate. He's up to something big." Taen paced back and forth, his hand on his chin, giving him a look of deep thought. Taen sat down next to Starfire and put an arm around her.

"Listen everyone. I know it isn't gonna be easy without Robin, but we can't give up. We still have to stop Slade. Robin would want us to continue. That reminds me though. Why exactly was he in that tube? He looked like he was frozen or something," Taen said. Starfire pushed his arm away, and Raven watched her float down the hall. "Where's she going?" Taen asked. Cyborg made sure that Starfire was out of earshot before speaking.

"I think she might've cracked. She seems to be set on the idea that Robin can come back to life. She made us freeze him," Cyborg said. Beast Boy laughed nervously. Raven to thought that the idea was ludicrous. Perhaps Starfire still wasn't used to Earth ways. People just couldn't come back to life like that... Taen was the only one who wore a look of interest. Raven could tell that he didn't think it was insane. Beast Boy beat her to it.

"What is it with aliens and thinking people can be reborn?" He joked. Taen smiled, and Raven felt relief to know that he was still with a sense of humor. "She isn't crazy. You've never studied the Tamaranian culture, I have," He said simply. Raven and the others stared at him in shock. Taen didn't take it any further. "You mad?" He asked Cyborg. The half human gave him a strange look. "Uh- Should I be?" Cyborg said confused. "Well your car got wrecked..." Taen said slowly. Cyborg didn't say much. "I would normally be mad but... there are more important things than cars right now," Cyborg said.

"I never thought you would say that in my life time," Raven muttered. Cyborg smiled at her. "You guys wanna give us a hand at cleaning up?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at the smashed tables, pieces of broken glass, and the slightly torn up couch that she was sitting on. "Sure," Taen answered for them. With that, Raven began levitating stuff into the air, placing it where it should go. Taen began to blast pieces into nothing. They finished quickly, and the Tv missing was the only strange part. "I'll replace that myself," Cyborg said. The door opened, and Raven turned to see a slightly better looking Starfire enter the room.

She floated into the center, a thick book clutched in her hands. Raven had never seen Starfire reading. But she obviously had some experience. Raven looked at the cover, which had some strange writing on it. "Life as a Tamaranian Woman?" Taen questioned the title. 'He reads Tamaranian...' Raven realized. Starfire nodded. "It is a book that my mother passed down to me, and it has been very helpful," She answered. "How?" Beast Boy asked... Starfire took a moment before answering seriously, "I believe that I have found a way to bring Robin back."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Those crazy Tamaranians! With their weird eating habits, chairs that bite people, and books with techniques on how to bring people back from the dead! I'm hoping I didn't screw anything up in explaining Taen's past. I'm paranoid that I said something before that didn't fit with the explanation. But I don't think that I did. I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend hopefully. Now go on and review, that would be nice. Thanks._

_Next Chapter: Starfire begins to train her mind for the risk technique she has discovered. But will she be able to learn it before Slade's next attack?_

_"Life is but a dream for the dead"_

_-SinFire_


	7. Slade's Agenda

_It is beginning to weigh down on me. I haven't written two stories at once since back on my old account, but now I am. "The Titan Massacre" is going to be really fun to write, and it's what I wanted to write as I am doing this. But this story came first, and it is my priority. It's actually nearing eleven p.m. on a Wednesday evening as I write this, and I hope to finish this chapter and the next chapter to my other story by tomorrow night. It will be hard, but I'll do it. I've had some recent writing inspirations as of late. I wrote my first song fic called "I'm Not Okay, I Promise". I have another one already planned. This weekend is going to be so productive... Anyways, on with the chapter. Enjoy._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7: Slade's Agenda

**Cyborg's View**

He wasn't sure if he had heard Starfire right. It almost sounded as if she said that she discovered a way to bring Robin back, but that couldn't have been it. That wouldn't make any sense at all. But looking at Starfire's face, Cyborg only saw determination. She was serious about whatever it was that she was talking about. He was trying to think of a logical question to ask, but Beast Boy laid it down pretty simple.

"And how exactly do we bring Robin back?" He asked, the disbelief obvious in his voice. Cyborg understood why. As much as he wanted Robin to be alive, it just couldn't happen. 'Or could it?' A small voice inside of his head told him. He shook his head quickly. He was going crazy if he believed that. Cyborg turned his focus back to Starfire, who had gone and sat down on the couch.

"It involves your people, right Star?" Taen asked her. The alien girl nodded as an answer. She propped open the book and read a page. Cyborg looked at the ceiling silently, feeling mildly awkward in the silence. "You gonna tell us what's going on Starfire?" He asked her as impatience got the better of him. He was surprised to see Starfire smile at what he had said. She closed the book and leaned forward. "Nork Borahkim," She said simply and leaned back.

"Uh- Bless you?" Raven said. Cyborg ignored his urge to laugh at her little joke. "What exactly does that mean?" He asked her instead. "Energy Transfer..." Taen said slowly. Cyborg turned to the blue haired alien, as did Beast Boy and Raven. "Okay. Enough of your little alien secrets. What's going on here?" The changeling asked. Taen nodded at Starfire to say something, and she once again leaned forward to speak.

"Nork Borahkim, or energy transfer, is a complicated technique that Tamaranian women have the ability to do. It has long been outlawed on my planet, due to religious beliefs. The book that I have been reading tells of this technique in detail," She answered. Cyborg stared at her blankly. "And this helps us how?" Raven asked. Starfire cleared her throat quietly before continuing.

"It is rather simple. Every living thing has life energy. When a biotic creature dies, this energy is extinguished. However, my people have learned an ability that can drain a part of one persons energy and give it to another. This way, I could take part of my own life energy and give it to Robin, therefore bringing him among the living once again," Starfire told them quietly. The Titans eyes lit up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Beast Boy said excitedly. Raven and Cyborg nodded along with the idea, but stopped at the look on both Starfire and Taen's faces. "There is a minor drawback. The technique can take days or even years to master. If something goes wrong, I could go into a deep coma," Starfire said sadly. "It is also possibly fatal," Taen added onto it. Beast Boy's arms dropped from the air. "Great..." He muttered sarcastically.

"All is not lost. I can begin to train my mind right away, though it was never a strong point of mine," Starfire said. Cyborg could tell that Raven was struggling with her self. "I can help you," Raven said. The other Titans turned to look at her, a look of surprised etched into their faces. "Excuse me?" Starfire said politely. Raven sighed. "I can help you," She repeated. "Right! If anyone knows how to perfect their mind, it's Raven!" Taen said. "Let's go," Raven said dryly and walked off with Starfire.

Taen threw himself down onto the couch. "I'm guessing this Sai guy gave you a rough time, right?" Cyborg asked him. Taen nodded weakly from the couch, turning his head towards him and Beast Boy. "Back when we were children, I was supposedly the answer to the war. My speed was quicker than others, and my strength was also phenomenal. But Sai was always stronger than me. His jealously seemed to make him very hostile towards me. Now he's back, and stronger than ever," Taen answered.

Beast Boy rubbed his head where he had been hit as he listened. Cyborg had no idea what it must have been like for Beast Boy once he got knocked out. Alone, no way out. He couldn't believe that the green teen was still alive. When Cyborg awoke, he found Beast Boy unconscious on the ground, barely breathing. Starfire was in the corner crying, holding the body of Robin in her arms. Cyborg had never been so afraid.

"Cyborg, you got a plan?" Taen asked him. The half human turned to look at him with a shocked expression. 'Huh?' His mind blanked out. "What do you mean?" He asked. Taen sat up quickly with a strange look on his face. Was it an annoyed look? "Well, with Robin dead, you're the leader for now. If Slade comes back, we're gonna need a plan to take him down once and for all," Taen told him. Cyborg slowly realized that Taen was right, and his feeling of stupidity was replaced with one of dread. He had never tried to lead the Titans...

"I haven't even begun to think about that," Cyborg answered honestly. Taen let out a growl and smashed his head against the pillows. It seemed as if he hadn't expected an answer like that. "Well you'd better start thinking. With Slade and Sai on the same side, it's going to be very hard to beat them. They obviously needed that Stek metal for something. There are so many uses for it that I can't even begin to think what they need it for. One things for sure though," Taen said. "What's that?" Beast Boy asked. "I think that the metal has something to do with Sai having the dream powers now," Taen said.

"Great. So we have a guy who can kill us in our dreams, and a madman who can kill us when we're awake! Can it get any worse?" Cyborg asked more to himself than the others. He looked down at the ground, trying to form a decent idea in his head. "I say that we at least begin to train ourselves. If Slade comes back, maybe we'll have a better chance if we're a little stronger," Cyborg suggested. "You're the boss!" Beast Boy said. He saluted Cyborg and ran off. Taen stood up with a smile, then nodded his head before teleporting out of the room. Cyborg looked around the empty room, sighing as he exited.

**Beast Boy's View**

It was a truly agonizing thing. A few weeks vacation from the vigorous training to fight Sinister, and now here they were again, a week into their new training program. As powerful as Beast Boy felt he had become, that didn't mean that he enjoyed becoming stronger. Taen and Cyborg were not the guys he liked to train with the most. Cyborg kept telling Beast Boy to push his limits, and Taen was just a jackass. Well not really. He just enjoyed fighting so much that he never stopped. It was insane.

In fact, right now, Beast Boy was in the middle of a fight. This left him wondering why the hell he wasn't concentrating on Cyborg and Taen, who were also fighting in the free for all. He brought his attention back to the real world, where Taen had backed Cyborg in the corner. Beast Boy ran forward quickly to attempt a cheap shot, as it was what he was best at.

He jumped into the air, turning into a bear as he did. He aimed for the two of them, but Taen saw him at the last minute. The alien jumped back wards, and Beast Boy landed on nothing but hard ground. Cyborg kicked him into the air, and Taen jumped up and knocked him aside, throwing Beast Boy into the wall. The changeling got up slowly to find the other two back at it again.

Taen jumped into the air, swinging his leg around. Cyborg ducked quickly and grabbed Taen's other leg and smashed him into the ground. He raised his boot to stomp down on him, but Taen grabbed onto his boot. Cyborg struggled to bring it down, but Taen was managing to hold him off. "Take this!" The half human yelled as his boot bottom opened up, the cannon inside about to fire. Taen quickly threw him aside, the energy shooting across the room. Beast Boy displayed his rarely shown acrobatics by flipping over it as he ran at Taen.

Taen got up only to find Beast Boy jumping at him again, this time as a Cheetah. He ducked, and the animal flew over his head. Beast Boy quickly turned into a Gorilla, and raised his arms over his head. He brought them down, but Taen teleported in front of him. He punched, and Beast Boy stumbled back as he changed into human form. "Look out!" He yelled. Taen didn't turn at time as a group of missiles flew from Cyborg's shoulders. Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew off as Taen summoned an energy shield. It blocked most, but the last missile broke through and knocked him back.

Beast Boy flew at Cyborg, dodging cannon shots. He changed into a ram at the last second, crashing into the half human and knocking him over. Cyborg slid across the ground and smashed through the wall behind him. Beast Boy ran into the next room and found Cyborg lying on the floor in a heap of wood. He had smashed into a table. "I give up!" He yelled. Beast Boy smiled, but it quickly faded as a hand gripped him and threw him back into the fighting room.

Beast Boy managed to turn himself right and landed perfectly. Taen teleported in front of him. "You really are getting good at those moves, Robin would be proud," Taen said. Beast Boy smiled in reply, then turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and chomped down. Taen's eyes grew wide as Beast Boy got him into his mouth. The changeling threw his head sideways and spit Taen out. The alien rolled across the ground and didn't move. "I won!" Beast Boy yelled. Before he knew it, there was a whoosh of air and he heard a tearing noise.

Looking down in front of him, he saw that Taen had teleported in front and sliced the air with his sword. "You're dead..." He said with a smile. Beast Boy looked down to his uniform, which had been torn across the stomach. "That was so not fair! I thought I had won!" He yelled at Taen. The blue haired teen frowned. "Slade and Sai are not going to fight fair. You have to expect the unexpected," Taen said seriously. With that he walked off.

"You should of known better," Cyborg said as he walked up next to Beast Boy. "Well I'm sorry Cyborg, I didn't know that these training sessions were supposed to be like the real thing," He retorted. The half human stared down at him blankly. "Then what would be the point of them?" Cyborg said with a laugh as he followed in Taen's footsteps. Beast Boy jogged up to join him.

"Are Starfire and Raven almost ready? I mean, it has been one long week," Beast Boy said to Cyborg. His friend turned down to gape at him. "How should I know? Didn't Star say it could take weeks? I mean, for walls we know, Rob is never coming back," Cyborg said. Beast Boy realized that this was a very real possibility, but shook the idea out of his head quickly. True, Robin sometimes got on his nerves, as he did on Robin's. But they had been friends for years, and he loved the guy. 'But that is just gonna be my little secret' He thought to himself.

The door to Raven's room was open, and Taen was standing in it. He was watching something. "Hey Taen! What's goin on?" Beast Boy asked loudly. Taen, startled, turned around quickly, a look of fury on his face. "Quiet!" He whispered urgently and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. Beast Boy peered around him, and saw that Raven and Starfire were both meditating. Cyborg motioned for Beast Boy to follow him. The changeling did just that.

"What?" He asked Cyborg as they reached the living room. "I don't know about you, but I need a break. Wanna play some Halo?" Cyborg asked him. Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he rushed over to the Tv that Cyborg had replaced days earlier. He got out the system and a few controllers. All of a sudden, Slade came into the screen, his eye narrowed at Beast Boy on the ground. "I don't suppose this is part of the game," He muttered. "Taen!" Cyborg yelled.

He quickly came running into the room, stopping abruptly as he saw Slade on the screen. "Hello Taen. My apprentice was quite pleased with the fight you two had. Though he didn't seem too happy with Raven interfering," Slade said. Taen casually walked closer to the screen. "Well I wasn't too happy with the fact that he tried to kill me, but you don't see me complaining," Taen said. Slade laughed cruelly. "A good point..." He said.

"Titans. I cannot thank you enough for the Stek metal. Not only has it assisted me with discovering new weapons, but it has also led to a way of sustaining the power's of Sinister. But that's another story. The real reason I have contacted you is that I have developed a bomb, or should I say two bombs... I have positioned them directly in between this city and the next. Together, these bombs combined explosions will not only destroy Jump city, but the next one as well. You won't just be costing your city's people their lives, but innocent people that have nothing to do with you in the next city. I don't think that you want that on your conscience," Slade told them.

"Where are the bombs? When do they go off?" Cyborg asked quickly. "Well... I can't tell you that much, but I will say they won't be going off for several hours. However, I will also be kind enough to point out where I am hiding. If you want to stop the bombs..." Slade said. They all held their breath. "Come and get me!" He said as the screen shut off. Beast Boy and Taen turned to look at Cyborg, who looked worried. "I don't like this, it had to be a trap," He said. "But we can't just let him blow the city to pieces!" Taen said. "There's no way we can do this without Robin," Beast Boy said to Taen. On cue Starfire and Raven entered.

"What's happened?" Raven asked them. "Slade's made a couple bombs to blow up this city and the next, and wants us to come and get him," Cyborg said. Raven shook he head. "How do we even know where he is?" She asked. "He marked it for us," Cyborg said and pointed onto the screen. The blueprint of the city and the outskirts was marked, an S in the desert part. "Where's that?" Taen asked. Beast Boy knew. He would always remember that location, as he had checked it before. "I know where it is. It's where we first met Terra..." He said sadly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Starfire cleared her throat. Raven turned to her, an embarrassed look on her face. "I forgot..." She mumbled to Starfire. "That is alright," The alien girl said. They turned their attention to her, as Starfire was looking rather pleased with herself. "I was not sure, but this changes everything. I think that I am ready to bring back Robin..." She told them

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I didn't like how I ended that one. But that's where I wanted to end it, so I guess that it will have to do. This chapter didn't seem too bad to write. It only took me about two hours to make an outline and write it up. I'm hoping that I didn't miss anything. Not that you would know I did. I threw in a fight scene for fun, took up a bit of the chapter and added some excitement. I'm no sure when the next chapter will be posted. End of the weekend at the latest I hope. Anyways, review if you wish to. Please..._

_Next Chapter: Starfire, determined to bring Robin back to life, tries to do just that. Will he technique be successful? Will the Boy Wonder return?_

_Thanks for readin'_

_-SinFire_


	8. Robin Reborn

_What a day... I swear I went the entire day without seeing a single person until one of my parents came home. How creepy is that? I honestly thought for a few moments that everyone near me died. That would have been so weird. But finally, Tawreh came online and informed that everyone was indeed not dead. Anyways, I hope you're ready for a chapter and a half without fighting. But after that, it's like pure fighting from then on. It's gonna be loads of fun, I assure you. I would have posted this earlier, but I was waiting for someone to review. Oh well, on with the next chapter._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 8: Robin Reborn

**All Titans View's**

It seemed like an impossibility. After all, Starfire had told them just a week earlier that the technique could take years to learn perfectly. They all knew that she was powerful. She was much stronger than she let on. But this seemed too soon. She could go into a coma, or worse. What if she died? The thought was running through each of the Titans heads as they stared at Starfire. She was smiling sadly, as if she knew something they didn't. But that didn't stop her from turning to Cyborg and saying, "Take me to him."

The half human didn't say a thing. He stared at her blankly. Cyborg looked over to the others. They knew what he was thinking. 'Help me out here'. But no one really knew what to say right then. If she really believed that she could do it, then they had to let her take a shot at it. If Slade was going to try and blow up the city, they had to stop him. Robin would be a big help. Just having him there in a battle was enough to boost everyones confidence.

"Are you sure Star?" Beast Boy asked her, his voice shaking. The alien girl nodded in reply. Cyborg still couldn't find any words to say. He couldn't let her do this... Raven turned to stare at Starfire. She too could not think of anything. She had already tried to talk Starfire out of it, but she seemed set on the idea. If she truly believed that she could accomplish this task, then they had to let her do it. It was her decision, not theirs.

"I know what you're thinking Starfire, and I agree," Taen said from the side. The others turned to look at him, unsure of exactly what he meant. "Without Robin to aide us in the battle against Slade, we may not we able to win. Starfire has believed in all of us before. Now it is our turn to believe in her," Taen said. Cyborg snapped his mouth shut. Taen was right. Starfire had always stuck behind him, and he was going to do the same for her. "Follow me," He said.

The group walked back to the medical room, where the tube that Robin was in stood. The Boy Wonder was inside still, looking cold and frozen. His mask was removed, his eyes closed. He looked rather peaceful for once. Not stressed out over Slade or anything else. It would almost be a shame to have to bring him back to a world where his enemy would only agitate him once again. But they all knew Robin. He would rather be with them fighting for what was right, than be at peace. He was a true warrior.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on a panel next to the machine. The door opened quietly, but the silence was broken as a blast of cold air came out. Starfire reached forward and placed her arms around Robin, then carefully pulled him out and held him in her arms. She stood there for a few moments, frozen in that pose. Then she walked back down the hall and into the living room. She set Robin down on the couch, then shoved the table aside. She laid herself down on the floor.

"Place him directly next to me," Starfire said politely to Raven. The goth raised her hand and quickly levitated Robin next to the alien girl on the floor. Starfire closed her legs tightly together and shut her eyes. The Titans watched in anticipation, every one of them holding their breath. They were all nervous. Beast Boy suddenly cast a panicked look in Taen's direction. He walked over to him quickly.

"What of nothing happens? I mean, what if she can't get the technique to work?" Beast Boy asked him quietly. Taen stared at Beast Boy, an annoyed look on his face. "If it doesn't work then nothing will happen. If it does, there are several possibilities. Robin could come back and Starfire will be fine. Robin could come back and Starfire would go into a coma that could range for days, weeks, or even years. Of course, Robin could come back and Starfire would die. But we all know that she's stronger than that. She won't die, I assure you," Taen said seriously. Beast Boy nervously walked back to his spot next to Cyborg.

While that talk had taken place, much had changed. Starfire and Robin's hands were clasped together now, and they were floating in the air a few inches. The Boy Wonder's skin had returned to a normal color, the warmth reaching his body. Suddenly, Starfire began to glow a bright green color, and that color soon spread to Robin's body as well. "Ah! They're turning green!" Beast Boy yelled. Starfire's eyes snapped open. The green glowing stopped at the same time that her and Robin came back down to the ground. She glared at Beast Boy.

"Please allow me to concentrate. Your yelling makes it very difficult to do so," She said simply. Beast Boy smiled apologetically and gave her a nod, then clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his self from making anymore noise. Starfire closed her eyes once again and gripped Robin's hand tightly. Soon after that they began to float once more. The others watched in amazement as they once again glowed bright green.

"This is amazing," Raven whispered next to Taen. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. Robin and Starfire's bodies both began to glow an even brighter shade of green. Soon all that could be seen were two blinding lights. The Titans turned away as the light filled the room, shielding their eyes from it. "It's working," Taen said to the others. Then the light began to die down, and the Titans were able to turn around and face their friends, who had settled back down on the floor.

"Rob? Star?" Cyborg slowly said. Neither one of them responded. Raven gave Taen a worried glance, but the alien was smiling down at the two. He seemed to be in an almost good mood just by looking at them. "Wait for it," He whispered to Raven. She nodded. Taen's judgment was usually right. Beast Boy cautiously walked forward and gave Robin a tap with his foot. "I think something went wrong..." He said slowly.

He should have waited. Robin's hand slowly released Starfire's. His fingers stretched. The wound on his stomach seemed to disappear before their very eyes. Robin carefully sat up in front of them, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to back away. Suddenly his eyes shot open, revealing bright blue blood shot eyes. He looked around at them all. "I was really enjoying that sleep," He said groggily. Then he smiled.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy and him both burst into cheers. Raven felt a wave of happiness overcome her as she saw her friend stare back at her. Taen smiled down at the Boy Wonder, glad to have their true leader back. He reached his hand out to Robin and helped him up carefully. Robin wobbled around for a second, using Taen's shoulder for a balance. He finally stopped moving when he saw Starfire. "Star?" He asked.

The Titans stopped their jovial celebration when they noticed that their other friend hadn't moved. "Is she ok?" Robin asked. Cyborg bent down and began to do a scan of her. "Well she isn't dead," The half human told them all. "So she must be in a coma," Raven guessed. Cyborg nodded. "From what I can tell, yeah. That's how she's reading anyways, and my scanners haven't been wrong said I've had 'em," Cyborg told them all. Robin bent down and picked her up. He walked away but returned quickly, Starfire gone.

"Cyborg, go hook her up to a machine or something," Robin ordered. Cyborg nodded and left the room. The Boy Wonder turned to face the others, confusion showing. "Now that the shock that I'm alive is gone... How the hell did this happen? And how long have I been gone?" Robin asked. The group stared at him in shock. "You've been back five minutes and you're already back in the leadership role," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Shut up Beast Boy," Taen said seriously. The changeling quickly shut his mouth.

"It's pretty simple. Just over a week ago Slade killed you. Raven and I got a call to return here, so we left. An old-" Taen stopped as Robin raised his hand. "Let me guess. A guy named Sai from your home planet attacked you and Raven saved your life. Then you came here and explained how you're an alien and how Sai is one of the only two members of a race of aliens known as the Zarin. You're the other alien. And Slade is planning on blowing up the city, or cities, with two bombs made of Stek metal that is set in the middle of the desert. But he was kind enough to show us the entrance to his lair and wants us to come and get him. Hearing this, Starfire used an ancient Tamaranian technique to give me part of her life energy and bring me back to life, but went into a coma as a result," Robin said breathlessly. "I cover it all?" Robin asked.

The Titans stared at him blankly. How had he known all of that? "Alright... Who told you this?" Raven asked him. Robin scratched the back of his head, smiling widely. "Ya know, it's kind of funny. As soon as Taen started to tell me about all of that I felt like I already knew. Strange, isn't it?" Robin said. "Way strange..." Beast Boy mumbled. Just then, Cyborg came walking back into the room, looking pleased.

"She's all hooked up," He said happily. Robin gave him a look. "Any clue how long she'll be in this so called coma?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head, his happy look fading quickly. "According to Taen... it could last days, could last years," The half human told Robin sadly. Robin looked un fazed by the news. "I know her. She'll be fine, and fast," Robin said. The other Titans gave him a strange look, but it faded quickly.

"Back to business. We need to figure out a plan. Slade is up to more than just his old tricks. He's got a plan for us," Robin said. Out of his pocket, he suddenly drew a mask from nowhere. He placed it on his face carefully. "Much better," Robin said as it settled around his eyes. The Titans all couldn't help but smile. Robin just couldn't help but take charge, even if he had just been dead for a week.

"He'll no doubt have Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload working for him. And this guy Sai is probably waiting for us as well. They might have an ambush planned, but maybe they have something more clever than that. How long until these bombs explode?" Robin asked Cyborg. "He said that we have hours," The half human answered. Robin ran a hand through his hair slowly as he pondered several thoughts. There were so many possibilities that it was making him get a head ache.

"So the two bombs combined can destroy two cities due to the combo to the combo of explosions. But if we can disable one bomb, or both, the explosion wouldn't have an effect on either city. It would just leave one messed up desert. I we could just find the bombs..." Robin carried on. He seemed to become more lively by the minute. His movements were becoming quicker, his voice speeding up. He stopped suddenly, a smile coming over his face as he turned to face the Titans.

"We'll have to leave Starfire here and go take out Slade without her. We can do it, we just need to make the first move," Robin said. The Boy Wonder turned to Cyborg once again. "You're sure she won't be out of this coma soon?" He asked. Cyborg looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Well I can't be sure. I'm monitoring everything I can. Pulse... uh- brain waves. It doesn't look bad, but it doesn't look good either," Cyborg answered. Robin shrugged slightly, as he was expecting the answer.

"Like I said, we'll have to do this without her. We have to move quickly. We can't let Slade get a chance to blow those bombs," Robin said, slamming a fist into his hand. "Am I the only one who got lost on the first word?" Beast Boy asked stupidly. The group laughed slightly, except Raven. She seemed to be almost disturbed. She looked over at Taen, a frightened look coming over her face. Taen looked back, concerned.

"What is it?" He asked her. Raven squinted, as if trying to see better. She was trying to concentrate. She was remembering something about Sai. Something that she had picked up in their brief contact with one another. "Sai is up to something. He's not going to let us all go to stop Slade at once," Raven told Taen. He looked at her for a few moments. "I think you might be on to something," He whispered, trying not to alert the others. If Sai was up to something, he wanted to be the one to stop him.

Robin had rushed out of the room and ran into his own. He grabbed his bo staff, some flash disc's, smoke bombs, exploding disc's. Everything that he needed for his mission. In the back of his mind he was beginning to wonder about what other horrible creations that Slade had created with the Stek metal. He cringed as he remembered the feeling of the blades entering his body, the blood pouring out of him. The weak feeling that he got just before dying. He was ready for revenge.

Robin ran back out of his room, dodging Cyborg, who was walking in the other direction. "Get ready," He told the others. Raven and Taen teleported out of the room quickly. Raven returned looking virtually the same. Taen came back with his bandanna on, sword out. Beast Boy stood still. "I've really got nothing to get," He said to Robin. The Boy Wonder nodded. Who needs weapons when you can change into an animal with deadly claws? Cyborg rushed back into the room, looking flustered.

"It's Star, come quick," He said. Robin stared at him, a horrible feeling coming over him. Raven glanced at Taen, thinking about her comment on Sai. Then they all ran out of the room, Beast Boy lagging behind. They reached the medical room quickly. Starfire was in the corner, lying in a bed. There were several machine hooked up to her. Cyborg pointed to a large screen on the wall, where several ripples were going off in the green lines.

"Squiggly lines, big deal!" Beast Boy said. Raven smacked him in the back of the head. "Those are her brain waves. Just minutes ago they were reading like she was in a coma. Now, they're not," Cyborg said. They all stared at the screen, unsure of what Cyborg was trying to tell all of them. "Your point?" Beast Boy continued. Cyborg looked around nervously, and then cleared his throat before speaking. "Well... She isn't in a coma now, she's in a dream," He said slowly. The Titans all turned to look at Taen, who said one thing:

"Sai."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's right. Sai is up to something! This chapter was ungodly hard to right. I just has to put a bunch o rambling on Robin's part. Ya know, let you get a feeling for him after a few chapters of absence. Another half a chapter of nothing much, and then it's action, action, action! Hope that you enjoy fight scenes. Better yet, I hope that you enjoy fight scenes written by me. You're going to be getting a lot of them. Review please. I would greatly enjoy that._

_Next Chapter: Robin and Taen have to venture into Starfire's mind, where Sai is keeping her prisoner. Will the two be able to free Starfire from Slade's sinister apprentice?_

_"She will be loved"_

_-SinFire_


	9. Mind Battle

_Fanfiction is at it again. Imagine my surprise when I went to update a story of mine and got all this new crap. It freaked me out. Had to rearrange my bio and all that. It was just kind of annoying to do. I was hoping that I was imagining the big block of text at school, but no, it was the same at home. Eh, oh well. As you see, Robin came back to life, as expected. I wonder how many people would have been mad if I kept him dead... Might have been interesting, but no. He is the Titans leader, couldn't exactly live with myself if I kept him out. Finally back to some fighting this chapter! Hurray for pain and anguish! Yeah. Anyways, away with me and on with the next chapter._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: Mind Battle

**Raven's View**

Raven couldn't help but notice the hate in her boyfriend's eyes as he said Sai's name. You could tell that he really regretted letting Sai get away when they first fought. She vaguely wondered what had happened during that battle. Why had it happened? There must have been a good reason behind it. She tore her attention from Taen to look at Starfire. She looked peaceful enough, but that clearly wasn't the case. Robin ran forward and grabbed her, then carried her from the room. They followed him into the living room, where he laid her down.

"How didSai know about her being asleep?" Beast Boy asked. "His powers aren't like Sinister's. He obviously doesn't have to touch us to be in our dreams. Abrasion's dream powers were simple. He can sense anyone and anything sleeping, alls he has to do is locate Starfire's mind while in his dream state to get inside of her head. If he's in her head, he can keep her there," Taen answered. Raven didn't like to hear that one bit. Slade must be planning something. Why would Sai even be waiting for one of the Titans to be asleep? It all seemed so planned out.

"We have to save her!" Robin exclaimed. He walked forward and laid on the ground next to her. "I won't let Sai get you Starfire... I love you too damn much," He whispered. Cyborg stared blankly at the others, then rushed forward and shook Robin a few times. "You're not thinking clearly man! We have some bombs to defuse!" The half human yelled. The Boy Wonder stared at Cyborg for a few moments, then stood up. "I'm sorry. I- We can't just leave her with Sai inside of her own head!" He said. Taen nodded and stepped forward.

"You're right, we can't," Taen said. "Let me go to sleep, I can save her!" Robin said. Taen shook his head quickly. "It doesn't work that way with normal powers. The reason that Sinister's dream powers were different is because he was a virus. These powers are different. Everyone has their own personal dream world, you can't just join Starfire's by going to sleep," He said. "Then how do I get in there?" Robin questioned. Taen turned around and looked at Raven. She stared at him, realizing what he wanted.

"You want me to use my powers to take Robin inside of her head?" She asked him. It was something she could do, that much as true. But it wouldn't be easy. "I know you can do it," Taen told her. She shook her head. "It's not a matter of what I can do, it's a matter of how powerful Robin's own mind is," Raven said. The Boy Wonder watched the two talking. "Take me in there," He ordered. Raven sighed, sitting down on the ground. "Fine," She said with a hint of reluctance.

"If we are going in there, you guys are going to have to go for Slade. We can't let those bombs go off," Taen said. Raven and Robin both snapped their heads over to look at Taen. He has sitting on the ground in front of Starfire, his eyes closed. He opened them quickly, then stared at her. "What are you waiting for?" He said to Robin and her. "What do you mean we?" Robin asked. Taen sighed. "It's my fault that Sai is still around, so I'm going in with you," Taen said. Robin gave him a rather greatful look. "I appreciate it," He mumbled and sat down next to Taen. Raven began to think.

This was not going to be easy. She knew all to well that Taen's mind was powerful enough to handle the strains of mind travel, but Robin... He didn't have practice in these kinds of manners, it could prove dangerous. She was going to put them both into a dream like state, and then put them into Starfire's head. Well, into her dream to be completely accurate. She had never done it, but knew what she had to do. It was only a matter of concentration.

"I'm going to begin to meditate. I need you two to join me in the chant. You're going to need to concentrate. Keep your mind clear. If all goes well, you will fall asleep. When you wake up, you'll be in Starfire's head," Raven said. Taen and Robin nodded. She glanced over at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were talking quietly in the corner, staring at the large map. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she began to chant quietly to herself. It was time to get things started.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She said slowly at first. Raven barely even heard Taen and Robin join her. She raised her voice gradually, the other to doing the same. She began to chant faster, concentrating on what she was trying to do. Raven could sense it working, could sense that Taen and Robin were becoming sleepy. She continued until she was as loud as her usual self, then suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, then stared open mouthed at her two friends.

Both of them had stopped chanting. They were sitting up, but obviously asleep. Raven got up and walked in front of them, Beast Boy and Cyborg joining her. "So I guess this means that it worked," Beast Boy said. He poked Robin in the chest. The Boy Wonder gave no reaction. Cyborg waved his hand on front of Taen's face. "Yeah. I'd say that everything went just fine," He said. Raven turned away from them to look at the big screen. They had to go and stop Slade now.

"Let's get moving. They can catch up," Raven said. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded as they rushed towards the elevator doors. Raven cast one last glance at her three friends in the center of the room, then ran into the elevator and pressed the button to send it down. As they reached the ground, they rushed outside quickly. She began to fly. Beast Boy turned into alarge birdand took off, Cyborg with him. They flew towards the desert quickly.

"We're going to be outnumbered here, so I want everyone to stick together!" Cyborg ordered from behind Raven. 'Slade might not allow that' Raven thought to herself. They flew in silence the rest of the way, the desert in the distance. They passed the main bridge to town as they went. Raven stared down at the people, quietly wondering if they knew that they all could possibly be dead in an hour. She didn't have time to answer that. They had reached their destination, Beast Boy diving down. They settled on the floor in between two walls of rock. "Fan out and find an entrance," Raven said.

They spread out quickly, each of them looking for a way into Slade's lair. After minutes of searching, Raven thought that they might have missed something. "It's the right spot," Cyborg told them as he looked at the map on his arm. Raven sighed, leaning against the wall. "It was probably a bluff anyways," Beast Boy said. He to began to lean over, placing his hand on the wall. "Woah!" He yelled. The rock had shifted from the pressure against his hand. Looking up, Raven saw that the wall now had a hole in it. "It's hollow," She said with a smile. Cyborg raised his arm and blasted it, an entrance now made. They walked through quietly.

The area inside was lit up after a short distance. The tunnel was narrow, and they had to walk in a single file line. But it quickly opened up into a large room, with three metal doors in front of them. Raven stopped in front of the middle one. Cyborg on her left, Beast Boy on her right. "Stick together, remember," Cyborg said. Of course, no sooner than he said it, two sheets of metal came crashing down from the ceiling. Raven barely caught the shocked look on Beast Boy's face before their wall came down. "Cyborg! Beast Boy!" She yelled. Suddenly, her door opened, and she was thrown forward into another circular room.

"This is why I prefer flying," She said as she got up. Raven jumped back as she sensed something in the room. She could hear a quiet noise. Sounded like some sort of buzzing. Something landed on her face. She felt it. A drop of water. They must have been under some of it. Raven looked around the room and saw pipes. "Water pipes" She realized. Her eyes darted forward as something lit up the room slightly more. Overload stepped into view.

Raven stepped back cautiously. It was a trap after all. She raised a hand. "Time to finish you off for good," She said. Overload took a step forward, standing over her by a good few feet. She stared up at him, preparing to strike. Boom! Her eyes shot to her left, where the walls had rumbled. "Cyborg," She said quietly to herself. Then she heard another noise, this time on her right. "Beast Boy," She realized. Raven stared up at Overload, who was ready to strike. Perhaps they had bit off more than they could chew.

**Robin's View**

It had truly been a miraculous journey. For several minutes, it was just him and Taen. There were no lights, no sounds. It was just Robin and Taen, floating in darkness. But then they hit solid ground. Hard. Not a pleasant end to a journey that was already rather harsh. He got up wearily, and looked over at Taen. He was looking around the place, confused. "Is this Starfire's dream world?" He asked. Robin looked around as well, and saw where they were. "This is Tamaran," Robin said quietly.

It looked a lot like Robin remembered. It was a very rocky planet, and the entire area seemed to be dark. But not a black dark, more like a purple. The sky was dark as well, but in a pink color. Robin looked around for Starfire. He didn't see her anywhere, so he took of running towards the palace in the distance. Taen quickly joined his side, flying at a slower rate than usual so he could stay at Robin's running pace.

"They'll be up there!" He said and pointed to the top of the tower. "You get Starfire! I'll go after Sai!" Taen yelled. Robin nodded his head as the neared the tower. Taen placed a hand on Robin's shoulder as they stopped, and he teleported them onto a large edge high in the air. Robin was surprised to find Starfire there, lying on the ground asleep. "Star!" He yelled and rushed over to her. "Don't even think about it," A voice said from above him. Robin looked up quickly, and studied his opponent, who had to be Sai. Looked a lot like Taen. Taller, better built, shorter hair.

"Robin, right? I've seen your dreams. Full of this girl," Sai said in a disgusted tone. "I told Slade about the Tamaranian ability to bring people back. That's right Taen! I studied it too," He yelled. Taen hadn't moved, but was staring at Sai with a look of complete loathing on his face. "Master will be happy to see that he can have another apprentice around. With you on our side Robin, nothing will beat us," Sai said. Robin gave him a grin. "I'll never join you. Not even if you paid me," He said. Sai's cocky smile faded. "Fine. Then I guess we'll say goodbye to your girlfriend," Sai said.

He pulled his leg back, then brought it forward with a kick. Robin stared in horror as she was sent flying off the edge. "Ah!" Taen let out a cry of fury as he charged at Sai. Robin quickly turned and ran to the edge, diving over the side. He caught up with the falling Starfire quickly, grabbing onto her as he turned around. He fired off a grappling hook into the air. "C'mon, c'mon!" He pleaded as the hook quickly shot for the edge. "Yes!" He yelled as it caught the stone. He looked down as they stopped, seeing that they were a few feet from the ground. He let out a sigh of relief and set Starfire down, then hopped to the ground as well.

Robin grabbed onto her shoulders and began to shake her lightly. "Starfire! Wake up!" He yelled. He started to shake her roughly. It was no use though. She wasn't moving, wasn't even making a sound. Robin looked up at the sound of an explosion. Debris was flying in his and Starfire's direction from above. He grabbed onto her and dove to the side, rocks crushing the space that they had just occupied. Taen and Sai were really going at it hard.

"Starfire, you need to get up. We need to get out of here. If we don't Slade will destroy the city. We'll lose, he'll win! Wake up!" Robin yelled. He shook her once again, but it just wasnt having an effect. 'There has to be some way!' He thought to himself. Robin was beginning to panic. If he couldn't wake Starfire up inside of her own head, how was he supposed to get her out of there? He let out a disgruntled noise as he dropped Starfire. Bang! Robin looked up to the sound of another explosion. Something was happening.

Taen's last shot had missed. The battle was going much better then the previous time. Neither warrior had actually landed a hit, and their energy blasts weren't on target. "Been training, Taen?" Sai asked as he threw punch. Taen ducked low. "You know it," He said as he flipped back, kicking up wards. Sai teleported back into the palace, and Taen followed him inside quickly. He looked around for Sai, who had disappeared.

"You can't hide forever," Taen said. "I know!" Sai yelled, jumping down from above and kicking. Taen got hit in the face, and was smashed through the tower wall. He could feel himself falling down, barely managing to slow himself down and flip himself right side up before he landed. Sai was already on the ground, and he was laughing. "Looks like I landed the first shot," Sai said. He took a few steps forward and took out his sais. "Again," He said. Taen took out his sword, and then rushed ahead to fight.

He lunged, sword first, and Sai jumped into the air to avoid it. He kicked Taen in the face, and sent him stumbling back. Sai flew off, spinning his arms around him. Taen blocked one sai with his sword, and grabbed onto Sai's arm to stop the other. He kicked Sai in the chest quickly, then shot a blow for the head with his fist. Sai dodged it with ease, then sliced the air with his sai. Taen jumped back, clenching his fore arm. A long cut ran the length of it. Sai laughed again. "You're going down Taen," He said as he went forward for the kill.

Taen backed away slowly, looking scared. He jumped into the air and came back down, his sword aiming for Sai's head. Sai jumped out of the way, and Taen had to roll away from his blast. Taen fired a blast of his own, and Sai bent back to dodge it. Taen jumped back into the air and smashed down on top of Sai, sending them both crashing through a thin layer of rock. He jumped back out and landed on the ground, panting heavily. "Come on Sai, bring it..." He peered over the edge of the hole. Sai was no where in sight.

"Surprise!" Sai reached through the ground and grabbed onto Taen's ankles, then pulled him to the ground. Sai teleported above him, and came smashing down on his chest. Taen's sword went flying out of his hand. Sai put his weapons away as he pinned Taen's arms to his side. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die," He said as he placed his hands around Taen's throat.

Robin was watching the battle in disbelief. For a few moments, he had forgotten about Starfire. Taen was losing, there was no doubt about it. He had to help him, or this was going to be worse than ever. Robin put Starfire down onto the ground gently and took a step forward. He turned back towards her for a moment. "I'll be back," Robin told her as he left to help out Taen.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know, it took me forever to update. And I know, there wasn't very much fighting in this chapter. But I promise you, next chapter will be action packed. I'm in a better mood as of late. **Damn-my-name-was-taken**,** Tawreh**,and especially **StarfireRobinFan101** have helped me out a lot. I'm back to writing from now on, and hopefully I'll never take a week off from it again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you wish to. Actually, just review, I need them._

_Next Chapter: Battles continue all over the place as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven take on Slade's usual cronies, while Taen continues his battle with Sai. Will Robin be able to free Starfire from her mind though?_

_"Live your life for those that you love"_

_-SinFire_


	10. Wake Up

_I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates. I'm usually much quicker than this. But fanfiction went insane, and started to go into read only mode for like a couple days at a time. This was originally to be posted a week earlier, but that damn mode was activated. Craving reviews, I skipped out on the writing of a chapter. I was gone on the holiday, so I never got a chance to write. This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I had a problem at school. I'm not exactly in the best of moods. Troubles with... someone who I love have been messing with me. I screwed up with her, and it had got me rather depressed. But I refuse to just stop writing completely. Thanks to my new found late nights, I have time to do this. Enjoy the chapter, hope you remember what's going on after weeks without seeing anything new..._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 10: Wake Up

**Robin's View**

He rushed forward as quickly as possible. Sai had climbed onto Taen and placed his hands around his throat. He cast a quick glance back at Starfire and saw her still on the ground, looking as peaceful as ever. Robin was temporarily lost in her beauty, but a strangled cry from Taen alerted him to the current issue. He got closer and closer, and then jumped into the air when he was only a few feet away. He kicked his leg out, connecting with Sai's back and sending him sprawling against the ground. Robin straightened himself out and looked down at Taen, who was massaging his neck. Robin held his hand out to help him up.

"You're a life saver, you know that?" Taen said as he grasped Robin's hand and stood up. The Boy Wonder nodded as he helped his friend up. "You can thank me later," He said. They turned to face Sai, who had flown into the air and began to charge at them. "Die!" Sai yelled and fired two red blasts from his hands. Taen shoved Robin sideways and jumped out of the way himself. Robin landed harshly on the ground, and was thrown further as the explosion hit. He let out a yell as his body rolled over sharp rocks. Coughing through the dust, he looked over to see Taen and Sai at it again. He quickly grabbed his bo staff and charged into battle.

"Real fair fight!" Sai yelled as Robin jumped in. The Boy Wonder punched first, causing Sai to dodge it, but he was met by Taen's kick. Sai was sent reeling back wards. Taen and Robin both ran towards him, and their enemy took off, almost tripping as he reached down to grab his weapons from the ground. Robin whipped a bird-a-rang at him, and Sai knocked it away with his weapons, then fired an energy blast back at them. Robin jumped over it as Taen teleported ahead of him.

Taen teleported again, this time getting in front of Sai. He elbowed Sai in the chest, and he stumbled back into Robin, who kicked him back towards Taen. He quickly teleported out of the way of Taen's fist, appearing in the air and kicking him in the back of the head. Taen fell to the ground, and Robin followed up the attack. He threw out a disc, creating a wall of dust. Then he jumped through it staff first. The metal connected with Sai's stomach, and then Robin flipped his staff up, smashing Sai in the face. He fell back again, and Robin continued the assault, giving him everything he had. He needed to pay for trying to take Starfire from him.

"You really are good," Sai said as he used one arm to block Robin's next attack. "Better than you know!" Robin yelled as he shoved Sai away. He ran forward, dropping down as Sai punched at him. He quickly uppercutted hard, and sent Sai up wards. Then he jumped up, flipping around and kicking Sai with his heel. Sai's body bent inwards as he smashed into the ground, bouncing slightly. Robin watched as he got up slowly. 'Doesn't give up' Robin thought as Sai walked forward.

"I can't be beaten, not by you alone. It's going to take more than one of you to finish me," Sai said with a cocky grin. "That's why I'm here!" Taen yelled. Robin looked up, shocked to see that Taen was flying down feet first. His shoes slammed into Sai's chest at an angle, sending him through the ground into some sort of cave. Robin jumped down after them quickly. He couldn't really see much... it was too dark. He could hear them fighting though, grunts and groans eachoing throughout the room. Suddenly, a bright light lit up the area, and Taen came into sight, being pushed back by an energy blast.

"Not good!" He yelled to Robin. The Boy Wonder looked over to see Sai walking forward, using one hand to blast Taen. He quickly took out a flash disc and threw it for Sai's head. 'Bullseye!' The disc had exploded right in front of Sai's face, and his hands shot to his eyes, the energy blast shooting upward and knocking out part of the ceiling. Robin smiled, but his look turned to horror as he saw Starfire falling through the hole. "I got her!" Taen yelled, teleporting under Starfire and catching her. He flew her back out of the cave.

"That means you're all mine pretty boy!" Robin turned back to see Sai flying at him. He jumped into the air, doing the splits and dodging him. Sai spun around and floated in the air, an angry looked on his face. Robin put away his staff and went into a fighting pose, ready to try and take down Sai all by himself if he had to. He held up his hand, motioning for Sai to come forward. Sai smiled at him. "You are going to die Robin... again!" He yelled and charged down at the Boy Wonder.

Robin dodged to the side and kicked out. He nailed Sai in the chest, and sent the alein crashing into the wall. Sai fell to the ground and rolled over to dodge Robin's boot, then flipped up into the air. He shot two punches toward Robin. The Boy Wonder dodged the first, and grabbed Sai's arm on the other one. He chopped down on Sai's elbow, a slight crack going off. Sai howled loudly and stepped back, holding onto his arm. Robin smiled as he twisted it roughly to the right. It snapped. "Nothing I can't handle," Sai said, this time motioning for Robin to do the next attack.

Robin ran forward and punched high. Sai ducked under and did a sweep with his leg across the floor. Robin jumped over it and landed as Sai stood back up. He jumped into the air and kicked. Sai knocked his leg aside and threw a punch, causing Robin to knock Sai's arm away. He settled himself back down, only to have Sai do a round house kick. Robin ducked, then kicked his leg up quickly, pounding Sai in the stomach and sending him stumbling back again. He stepped back as Sai regained his balance, using the time to gather some much needed air in his lungs.

Sai was looking pissed off. He was losing. Big time. Robin knew it was only a matter of time until he began to fight dirty. He silently wondered what Taen was doing to try and wake Starfire up, as that was what Robin figured he had gone to do. He had no time to do any more thinking though. Sai was ready to fight again. Robin pulled his arms back and cracked them, the did the same for his knuckles. 'Gotta be loosened up for this' He thought. Then Robin ran forward, Sai doing the same.

He started strong, grasping his hands together into one large fist and smashing Sai in the chest. Then he ducked under Sai's kick, grabbing his leg and throwing him to the ground. He jumped into the air, coming back down quickly to try and smash Sai into the ground. But the alien moved quickly, sliding out of the way and kicking Robin into the wall. Robin used that wall to propel himself forward, rolling under Sai's wave of energy and punching him in the stomach. "Stop moving!" Sai yelled and fired another blast. Robin dodged it and kicked high, hitting Sai's chin and sending him into the air, where he stayed.

"That's it! Enough play!" Sai yelled. He raised his hands above his head, a large red energy ball growing there. Robin's memory kicked in, remembering when Sinister had attempted to destroy them all with one very similar. Robin whipped out his grappling hook as Sai tossed down the energy. He fired it off, the hook wrapping around a jagged rock barely above ground. It pulled him into the air as the ball hit, an explosion of rock and energy going off. Robin looked back down to see the ground gone, nothing but a whole remaining. He grabbed onto the solid ground above him.

"This is where you fall," A cruel voice whispered. He looked up and saw Sai standing above him, grinning evily as he raised his foot above Robin's hand. He brought it down slowly, stepping on Robin's fingers, then shifting his weight onto them. Robin gritted his teeth, trying not to let out a scream. It hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let that show. 'I won't die, not again!' He thought. But it wasn't in his hands. Sai continued to crush Robin's hand, before raising his own and holding it above the Boy Wonder. "This may hurt," Sai said with a laugh. Robin stared in horror as his hand began to glow red once again.

Bam! Sai was suddenly gone with a bang. Robin only saw the flash of something crash into him, and then he was gone. He used his other hand to get a grip, and then he slowly climbed up onto the ground. A crumbling alerted him, and he quickly rolled over, the spot where he had just been laying caving in. He stared over the edge of the hole, glad he had got out. Robin looked up. He could see Taen and Sai duking it out, Taen now doing much better. He turned around and looked back. There was Starfire. She was on the ground, alone. And she was still alseep. He rushed over to her quickly.

"Starfire!" He yelled. Robin practically pounced on top of her, picking her up and holding her close. Why wouldn't she wake up? It was her own damn head, it should have been easy. He rocked her back and forth gently. "C'mon... please Star. You have to get up," He whispered to her. No reply. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. What if she couldn't wake up? What is she never did? Robin didn't want to think of it. He would kill Slade if it came to that.

"This can't be happening. No, it can't. I died... and you brought me back... Surely I can just wake you up, right Star?" Robin said to her. There was still no answer. He let out a sob. She was everything to him. Always had been, and always will be. It couldn't end this way. They were meant to go further than this, he just knew it. Him and Starfire were meant to do great things together. He looked down at her pretty face, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes. He let out a deep breath.

Robin grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her. Lightly at first, but then violently. Nothing, still. He made an angry noise, frustration starting to overtake him. He knew there was a way to do it, but how? Robin awkwardly began to tickle her, wondering if laughter was the key. She didn't move though. This was no Mad Mod trick. Remembering a certain movie, he leaned down and lightly kissed her. That didn't work either. Robin laid her back down and turned his back on her. He was losing it.

"You can't stay like this Starfire, I love you too much," He said. Robin began to think of all their moments. Their first kiss, their first date, that time on the roof... Everything that had ever happened between them flashed through his mind. "Please... just wake up. You have to. We're supposed to be together, and then get married, and have kids, and spend the rest of our lives together... It's what I wanted since the first time I ever saw you. Please don't leave me, I love you Starfire," He said quietly. "I love you too, Robin."

He turned around in an instant and looked down. Starfire's eyes were open, tears coming from her big green eyes as she smiled at him. She sat up, and he threw his arms around her before she could say a word, giving her a hug that even Starfire couldn't match. He backed away and stared at her face, wiping tears away. "I missed you," He said. "And I missed you," She told him. Starfire inched closer and kissed him on the lips gently, and Robin felt happiness fill him. They were going to get out of this. There was no way they would lose now. Robin smiled at Starfire one more time, before turning serious again.

"Surely you can do better!" Robin heard Taen yell. He turned to look over at his friend, who was messing around with Sai, easily dodging his blast one by one. Taen has turned the tables on Sai, and was beginning to overpower him. Seeing them, Sai fired a blast. "Heads up!" Taen yelled and teleported in the way. He knocked the energy blast aside with his hand. "Glad to see you awake," He said with a wink towards Starfire. Robin and her both stood up. "Let's finish this," Robin said. Taen nodded and flew back into battle.

Taen flew straight past Sai, punching him in the face. Sai fell back and turned around, only to find Taen doing the exact same thing. Taen shot back and forth, hitting Sai each time that he passed him. He finally stopped, then landed on the ground in front of his now weary and tired adversary. Sai wiped his mouth off, then spit blood onto the ground in front of Taen. Robin could see it but it wasn't possible. It was... silver? Something was up here, and Robin wasn't sure exactly what.

"Th- that's Stek. How are you bleeding Stek?" Taen asked in a scared tone. Sai smiled. "That tends to happen with every injection. You know Taen, Stek can stabilize a lot of things... How do you think we learned yo preserve Sinister's powers?" Sai asked and began to laugh. Robin stared at him. Sai had gone completely insane it seemed. He looked back at Taen, who grabbed him by the shirt. "You're finished," Taen said and threw him back. Robin ran forward, kicking him another direction. "Ah!" Starfire let out a yell of fury as she blasted him down to the ground with her eyes beams.

Sai sat up weakly and stared at them all. "This isn't over," He said before disappearing. The world began to spin around them in a mass of colors. Pink, purple, black, and brown all mixed together to form nothing but a blur. Robin grabbed onto Starfire's hands and closed his eyes, and suddenly, as quickly as it had began, they were back. Robin could tell. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw he was sitting up next to Taen, Starfire on the ground in front of them. "Starfire?" He questioned nervously. She opened her eyes. "Yes!" She yelled and jumped up into Robin's arms.

Taen walked over to the window slowly. Just before Sai escaped, he sensed something. He had let his defenses down. Sai had a back up plan, and it involved one of the Titans already fighting Slade. He stared out towards where the desert was, quietly talking to himself as he tried to figure out Sai's next move. Taen turned back towards Robin and Starfire, and smiled briefly. They were back, and now their chances had improved. If only he knew how things were going with the others...

000

Sai opened his eyes, his body jolting. He spit again, his silver blood landing on the ground in front of him. He sat up slowly, trying to remember where he was. The room was small, and very dark. He could see a light under what must be a door. His memory kicked in, and he opened the sliding door quickly, staring around at what greeted him. It was an interesting sight indeed, and one that he wasn't sure whether he would see or not. Sai walked forward to his master, who was busy.

"You failed, am I right?" Slade asked. Sai nodded. "They ganged up in the end, I had no chance," He answered. Slade let out a disappointed tsk, never moving his eyes from the rows of screens showing each and every camera. The other Titans were fighting. Cinderblock and Cyborg were in a tough close range battle. Beast Boy was busy trying to avoid Plasmus's acid spit. And Raven was... easily beating Overload. Which was strange, because Overload had been getting stronger.

"Do you want me to go now?" Sai asked Slade. His master did not answer. He was too busy focusing on the battle. Slade finally walked over to the table, where several yellow wires with sharp tips were placed. He grabbed two of them, one with a red line on it, the other with a blue line on it. He walked back over to Sai and handed him the blue lined wire, then grabbed onto the back of Sai's neck roughly. Slade quickly jabbed one end of the wire into his neck, then put the other end into his upper back.

"Get it just like that, and you will have full control," Slade told him. Sai smiled. Taen was not going to like the surprise that he had in store. Slade had concocted another brilliant plan, and made an equally brilliant invention out of the Stek metal and gold. It was an interesting idea, and had proven to work already. He stared back at the screens and focused on the one with Raven. He smiled at the sight of her battle, then walked away. "I'll start now," He said quietly as he left.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_How was it? A lot of fighting, as you probably noticed. It gets hard to think of that stuff. I had a bit of a block on what to do for a while, even though I wrote this story out in my head long before now. This only took me an hour and a half to write, which is about sixty percent of what I usually do. I guess I must have brain stormed or something. I need to sleep soon. It's nearing two a.m. and I have to go to school this time. Oh well, I suppose I'll be fine. Everybody else deals with it, and so can I. And to that person that is probably a little upset because of stuff I said, I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me or even talk to me, I'll understand. Well... you read it, now please review it. Away!_

_Next Chapter: Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven each fight their own battles against Slade's greatest henchmen. But Sai has his eye on Raven. What for though?_

_"Where is my mind?"_

_-SinFire_


	11. Breaking The Defense

_Yeah, sorry for my slower updates. I used to be able to do this once a week with ease. Now I'm going two to three weeks like some of my lazy friends on here. Well not lazy, maybe busy is the correct word. As for me, I'm all about the laziness. What can I say? I've had plenty of time to write but just didn't have the motivation to do it. I'm only doing it now because I want to pull an all nighter and this is an easy way to pass the time. Then maybe I'll get kinda weird and write the next chapter to "The Titan Massacre", but not post it! That way I don't have to worry about writing it later. I can just do it now, when I'm in a writing mood. It's really a genius plan. I of course have homework to do after wards. Hell, I think I'm set until like five in the morning or later with this stuff and my homework. I'm feeling kinda hyper, despite my usual depression. Just... read, before I ramble on some more._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 11: Breaking The Defense

**All Titans Views**

Taen had spent the better part of the past few minutes trying to figure out what he had sensed inside of Sai's mind in that brief moment that it was open. It was a plan. One he didn't quite catch enough of to figure it out. Taen definitely managed to get enough of it to know that it involved one of the Titans out at Slade's lair. He also was almost one hundred percent sure that it was not going to be good for them. Taen strolled over to Robin and Starfire, looking down at them as they held each other.

"Having fun?" He asked them. As if noticing Taen's existence for the first time, Robin and Starfire looked up at him with matching shocked looks on their faces. Starfire merely nodded as Robin looked at Taen, his expression hardening. He had suddenly remembered the situation that their city was in. Robin slowly stood up, reaching down and helping Starfire to her feet. He brushed his shirt off, then cracked his knuckles loudly. Starfire stretched out her body to his right.

"Sorry, kind of got carried away," Robin apologized. Taen gave him a small but nervous smile. "It's understandable, but we need to get moving," He told the lovers. Taen grabbed onto his sword and walked over to the large screen, turning it on to make sure that there were no serious news developments. They didn't want any nasty surprises when they left the Tower. There was nothing on the news though, so Taen walked back over to Robin and Starfire, staring at the Boy Wonder for orders.

"How long have we got?" Robin asked Taen. The alien boy shrugged, looking over at the clock. They weren't given an exact time as to when Slade was going to destroy the entire city, and the next. It could have been a bluff for alls they knew. "There's no way to be sure. We don't even know if he has the power to build bombs powerful enough to do this much damage. But we can't risk it," Taen said. Robin had to agree with that, and he began to do more stretching to get into shape.

"What about our other friends?" Starfire asked Taen. He stopped abruptly in his pacing, thinking of what he had picked up from Sai's mind. "They're on their own for now, we'll be there soon anyways," Taen answered. He couldn't help but wonder whether Sai had made his move yet, or if Slade had done something. In a way, if they lost this fight, it would all be Taen's fault. He should have destroyed the ship before it even landed. The Stek metal never would have been found, and Slade never would have been able to have done any of this. The metal had helped him in more than one way.

"I was thinking that you two could catch up to me. You both looked drained. We need both of you fully charged to do this," Taen said. Starfire nodded in agreement, but Robin gave Taen a suspicious look. It almost seemed like Taen was hiding something from them both. But he smiled to break the seriousness, and Robin was sure that he was just getting paranoid like always. "If you really think that you'll be alright with out us for a few extra minutes," Robin said. Taen nodded quickly. "Trust me," He said, then turned towards the door. "Wait," The Boy Wonder called after him. He rushed up to Taen and extended his hand. Taen grasped it and shook his hand slowly. "Thanks for being there," Robin said. Taen smiled, then teleported outside and began to fly away.

Robin turned back towards Starfire, putting on a fake smile so that he wouldn't worry her. But she didn't seem to be buying his act, so his smile quickly turned into a frown. "What troubles you Robin?" She asked him. He walked over and sat down on the couch, letting out a slow sigh as Starfire took a seat next to him. "Something just doesn't seem right. Did Taen seem like he was hiding something from us?" He asked Starfire. She shook her head. "I think that he was just worried about our upcoming battle," She answered. Robin nodded slowly. That had to be it.

"Just be ready to go soon. I don't want to leave Taen and the others alone out there, they could use our help," Robin said. Starfire eagerly jumped out, rushing to her room and changing into a clean uniform as Robin drank a glass of water. He had a terrible feeling about the fight ahead of them. Slade was never one to point out where he was hiding. He was always forcing the Titans to think ahead and be ready for the unexpected. There was a reason for his doing this, and Robin was sure of it.

"I am ready," Starfire said. She had come back into the room with a new uniform on. She quickly rushed over to the elevator, ready to go. Robin gathered up his weapons slowly, taking his time. He didn't want to rush into anything unprepared. But he didn't even go when he got his thing together. Robin walked over to the window, staring out in the direction of their destination. He stood there for what seemed like forever. Then he turned around and headed into the elevator with Starfire.

**Cyborg's View**

Cyborg didn't think that he had ever been in a fight this tough before in his life. Cinderblock was fighting his hardest. Smashing rocks, tossing crates, stomping on the ground. Cyborg couldn't believe that he hadn't been crushed by now. When he had been thrown into this room, alone, he had feared the worst. Cinderblock was always capable of murder, and this frightened Cyborg. But if he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting, just like he was meant to go.

Cyborg quickly jumped back as Cinderblock attempted another stomp attack. The ground caved beneath his massvie stone foot, debris shooting into the air in between the two powerhouse fighters. Cyborg's shoulders split open, several small missles shooting out and aiming for Cinderblock. the stone henchman raised one large hand and blocked them all, flicking one back with a finger. Cyborg dodged it with ease and ran forward, jumping a small hole in the ground as he shot back into battle.

Cinderblock stumbled as Cyborg kicked into his leg, then went flying back wards as the machine teen uppercutted into his chin. Cyborg jumped up to pounce, but Cinderblock smashed his fist down onto his head, pounding Cyborg into the ground violently. He stood up, raising both fists together to smash the half human into oblivion. Cyborg quickly turned his arm into a cannon, blasting up and knocking Cinderblock's fist back into the air. It smashed into the ceiling, knocking down spiked rocks. Cyborg dove out of the way, a spike bursting into pieces as it landed where he had just been laying.

"That's it rock man, you're going down!" Cyborg jabbed a thumb down ward, then charged across the room. Cinderblock shook his head, having been mildly dizzied by some falling rock. But he too charged as he saw Cyborg doing the same thing. Cyborg ducked under Cinderblock's arm as he swung it, then punched him in the chest. The block of rock fell back as Cyborg continued his assault, landing punch after punch in the center of Cinderblock. He smashed him into the metal door the led to the exit, then grabbed onto his arm. But Cinderblock lifted it, throwing Cyborg into the air. He headbutted, hitting Cyborg dead on and smashing him into a wall, rocks falling down onto him.

Cinderblock slowly took his heavy steps towards the pile of rubble where Cyborg was buried. The half human had not gotten up from the attack. Cinderblock stopped in front of the pile, raising a large foot to deliver the final blow. He let out a loud growl as he prepared to bring it down. "Not today!" Cyborg yelled. He burst out of the pile, cannon ready. He fired into Cinderblock's chest, using all the energy he had. The rock went flying with the force of the blast. He smashed through the metal door, which wrapped around his body as he destroyed it with ease. It was over.

Cyborg walked over to Cinderblock. Was he alive? Cyborg wasn't sure. The great rock beast was wrapped in the metal door. He had smashed into a wall in the next room, large rocks collapsing over the top of him. Cyborg spit on him. That thing had caused the Titans a lot of trouble over the years, and had caused a hell of a lot more over the course of their battle. Cyborg was glad to see the thing finally go down, whether it was for good or not.

Cyborg then turned to look in front of him, and saw a long dark corridor. He slowly began to walk down it, ending up in a very large room with another metal door. He walked up to it, smashing it with his fist. This one was even more solid than the last one. "Just great," He muttered. Bam! Cyborg jerked around as he heard another smashing noise. "Beast Boy... Raven..." He realized. They were still fighting, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help. They were on their own.

**Beast Boy's View**

"Can't we talk about this?" Beast Boy yelled. For an answer, another glob of acid spit came shooting his way. He quickly changed into a snake, his small body easily avoiding the vile liquid. He changed into a rabit to dodge the next shot, hopping around quickly as Plasmus took turns firing acid and pieces of himself at Beast Boy. The changeling turne into a T-Rex, whipping his tail around and hitting the box in front of him. Plasmus smashed it to bits as it flew at him, then fired another acid shot. Beast Boy was forced to dodge again.

The entire fight had been like this for him. They had taken turns pounding each other in the beginning, neither gaining an advantage. At one point, it looked like Beast Boy had found a weakness. He had knocked Plasmus into some rather hot metal tanks, and it screamed in rage as it grew stuck to it for a moment. But Plasmus had done a good job of avoiding them since. Plasmus had taken to doing projectile attacks now, and this made Beast Boy glad that he ever learned to play dodge ball.

"Stupid three way split and I get stuck with Plasmus," Beast Boy muttered to himself as he changed into human form. He would have preferred Cinderblock over this thing. Or maybe not. He had heard the occasional smashing noise and he had figured it to be Cinderblock doing some of those crazy attacks. "Hey!" Beast Boy lost his train of thought as a mass of purple goo wrapped itself around him and shot him across the room. He turned into a tutrle quickly, hiding in his shell to proctect himself from the rocks. He changed into a gorilla as he landed, pounding his chest before charging.

He punched once, tearing away a chunk of purple. He punched again, another bit of slime flying off. He continued his violent assault on the pile of goop until it was nothing more than bits and pieces of it around the room. Beast Boy changed back into human form, panting heavily as he stared at his heavy work. He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms on his chest, a big smile on his face. "No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job," He said out loud, then tured to leave. He stopped as some of Plasmis slithered past his foot, and he turned slowly, fearing what he would see.

Plasmus was putting himself back together. He was piecing slowly into the large purple creature that he had once been, causing Beast Boy to slowly back into the metal door. How could you kill something that could put itself back together like this? He couldn't allow it to get a chance to destroy him. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, running forward head first and smashing into Plasmus with everything he had, sending the creature flying in one piece. It crashed into the large metal tanks and let out a screech. Beast Boy changed back into human form and stared in shock.

Plasmus seemed to be stuck to it. The tanks were so hot that it couldn't free itself from it. "You can't get out! Yes, I win!" Beast Boy yelled. He stopped cheering though as Plasmus lashed out, hitting the tanks hard. "Oh no..." He whispered. Boom! The tanks exploded in a fiery explosion, sending Beast Boy flying into the metal door. He quickly changed into a rat, avoiding any debris that came at him. Smoke and dust filled the room quickly. Beast Boy waited until it cleared, then looked at where Plasmus was.

The explosion had knocked him out, in a matter of speaking. He was back in human form now, curled up on the form and asleep. Beast Boy quickly moved him to a safe area. He knew that Plasmus was evil, but this guy was innocent. The green teen looked down at him before changing into an elephant. He charged the door, knocking it down and moving on quickly, now in cheetah form. The dark hall he started to run down ended quickly, and he saw a large metal door in front of him, being pounded by...

"Cyborg!" He yelled. Beast Boy ran up to him as a human, smiling widely. Cyborg turned to face him slowly, a smile on his face as well. "Aw yeah! You're alive!" He yelled. "Yeah! And I beat Plasmus, all by myself!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg patted him on the shoulder. "I took down Cinderblock myself," He muttered. Cyborg turned back towards the door. "There's no way we can take this down. It goes through the ceiling, and under the ground, so there's no hope of going up or under," Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked around. "You see Raven?" He asked. Cyborg shook his head. "That means that she's all alone fighting..." "Overload," Cyborg finished for him. They all stared down the third dark hallway, knowing that down there somewhere, Raven was fighting.

**Raven's View**

"You can't beat me, why do you continue?" Raven asked. Overload hadn't landed a blow on her the entire fight. He was losing his touch. The whole time she had been toying with him. Dodging his shots, teleporting away from him. She wasn't even using her powers, just doing the occasional kick to knock him back. Overload was against the back wall, not moving at all. He seemed to be waiting for Raven to make the move, so she decided that that was exactly what she would do.

Slowly Raven floated forward, stopping every few feet to see if Overload would finally attack. It happened at last as he launched one long arm forward. Raven turned to the side, moving away from it. Then she spun in a circle, flying above his arm as she used both feet to kick Overload in the chest, putting some dark energy behind it. He smashed into the wall hard, collapsing in front of her. Raven landed in front of Overload, a small smile on her face. She was about to win.

"Say goodbye," She quietly whispered. Raven raised both hands into the air, staring at the pipes high on the wall. They broke in half and aimed for Overload. The water shot out in a fast jet. "Overload..." The electrical monster said weakly as it shrunk down in size, slowly turning into nothing but a chip. Raven looked down at it, then kicked Overload into a puddle to make sure that he couldn't regenerate. She looked at the door in front of her, then muttered her magic words to blow it away. Raven walked forward slowly, staring at what was ahead of her. A solid wall of energy was blocking her. "But that means..."

"Me," Someone said behind her. She turned quickly, ready to fight. Sai was floating in the air. She had walked right under him. "Hope you weren't actually expecting to get away from us that easy Raven," He said with a grin. "I wasn't expecting it, only hoping," She replied. Sai floated down in front of her, not moving as he landed. "I'm sure that you're wondering what happened to your other friends," He said. Raven didn't answer. Sai already knew it anyways. "Of course you are. Well... both Beast Boy and Cyborg have won their own battles and are eagerly awaiting your return. As for Robin and Starfire, along with Taen, they managed to free her and beat me. I'm sure they're on their way by now..." He said with a smile.

"So why are you here?" She asked him. Sai took a few steps forward, until he was standing directly in front of her. He stared down at Raven with a look of amusement on his face. "You know Raven, you really are something. Calm, smart, controlled... Who wouldn't want you? But there's a side you hide from the others often. A nicer, funnier, happier one. It all comes down to control," He said. She could tell he was about to attack, so she teleported away. "And your point is?" She asked. Sai took out a single sai. "You won't always be in control," He said.

He quickly teleported behind her, and Raven shot up a wall of energy to block his attack. She was ready as he teleported ahead of her, throwing up another shield as he tired to stab. He dropped low, swinging his leg in a circle. Raven hopped floated up, kicking him down to the ground. Sai got up quickly and sliced the air, cutting up Raven's arm. She fired a blast of dark energy at him, but he dodged and grabbed her arm. He twisted it around her back and put a Sai to her neck.

"Do not move..." He said. She felt something sharp jab her in the back of her neck. "This is an invention made by my master himself. It is a wire that will connect into you. I too have one on me as well. It will loop from your neck into your back. This may hurt a little," Sai said, laughing quietly. Raven felt him lift her hair, then winced slightly is something sharp pierced her neck. "What are you-" Raven stopped speaking as the wire was jammed into her back, and another presence entered her mind. Sai smiled. "Come and get us Taen," He said.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That didn't take too long to write. Only a couple of hours, like two and a half. Now I get to write a chapter for my other story. Then I get to do a lot of homework. Then I get to devise a playing strategy for cards later today. It's all a really packed shedule that is probably going to last me until at least seven in the morning. It's not even three right now. I hope you did enjoy this chapter. I know my fight scenes are always a little rushed, but I've never seen anyone write as many fight scenes as me. Nor have I seen anyone write fight scenes that last as long as mine. It gets hard to think of attacks by the enemy and what not. But I still hope that they were decent. Sorry for any and all typos. Thanks for all the reviews so far, care to add some more? Just kidding, do as you wish._

_Next Chapter: Taen arrives on the scene and follows down the path that Raven took. He finds Sai, but that is not the real threat. His next opponent is... Raven? Can Taen find the power to fight the one he loves more than anything?_

_"You're just too good to be true..."_

_-SinFire _


	12. The Hardest Fight

_These author notes really lengthen the story. It all adds up to like four hundred extra words, just from useless stuff that is completely unecessary to the rest of the story. I'm having an okay break. Got all the gifts that I asked for pretty much, and may have more coming to me. I'm swearing off poker for a month, due to the bad playing skill of myself. I'll take a look at how I play, and change my style completely. As for anything else delaying my update, I can't think of much. Christmas, cards... I guess that's all that was keeping me from writing this. I so wanted to do this with my homework a couple nights ago, but I didn't. Well, hope you all had a good holiday. Read on._

_I do not own Teen Titans..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12: The Hardest Fight

**Starfire's View**

She had left the tower, Robin in her arms, shortly after Taen had left. She did not think that they would be very far behind but, even flying extremely fast, Starfire didn't get any closer to Taen. He never even came into view, even when they reached their destination. Starfire began to descend to the ground. She tightened her grip on Robin and smiled down at him, then sped down ward. They reached the ground quickly, and Starfire released Robin down on his own, then she landed herself.

Robin began to look around, and Starfire did the same. Taen was no where in view. Either he had gone ahead, or stopped somewhere. She stared at the hole in the wall in front of her, a dark cave with the opening lit from the weak sunlight. Robin waved an arm in front of him to get her moving, and Starfire lit her hand up with a starbolt. Then she walked into the cave slowly. She didn't want to be surprised by any of Slade's robots, nor by anything else that may be lurking in the cave,

"I do not see our friend Taen. Perhaps we are in the wrong cave," Starfire suggested. Robin gave a small chuckle. "I don't think so Starfire, take a look," Robin pointed ahead of them. The cave had suddenly split into three sections. It looked distinctly man made. "I spoke too soon," She said with a shrug. They stopped at the middle one, when suddenly two metal walls dropped down on each side of them. Then they were hurdled forward, Starfire's starbolt firing in a random direction as Robin landed painfully on top of her. Robin got up slowly, then helped her up as they gazed around the room.

The room had been banged up pretty badly. It smelled as if something had recently burned. Starfire looked for any signs of one of her friends, but spotted something else. "Look!" Starfire yelled, pointing down on the ground near some wreckage. She rushed over to a person on the ground, fearing Taen or somebody had been injured. Robin joined her side quickly, and they looked down at a unclothed man. "Who is this?" She asked. Robin bent down, taking a finger and wiping some purple slime off the man's forehead. "Plasmus," He muttered before walking past. Starfire ran to catch up.

"This is good for us, no?" She said to Robin. The Boy Wonder was walking ahead, kicking aside wreckage and in obvious thought. She could only assume that if one of Slade's best fighters had been taken down, then they must be doing fairly good. Starfire vaguely wondered which one of her friends had managed to beat Plasmus, but she was forced to concentrate as Robin said, "A little light, Star." She quickly made another starbolt to light up the area dimly, and they soon entered a narrow corridor. After a short walk, they exited it and came face to face with...

"Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Starfire floated over Robin and into a lit area, pouncing on her friends and hugging them tightly. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped for air as she let them go, then gave her matching grins as they stared at her. "They got you out! Way to go Robin and-" "It's just me..." Robin cut off Beast Boy's congratulation words as he gloomily walked into the room. It was quite apparent that the Boy Wonder was still in deep thought, and it was no doubt about Slade and their current situation.

"Where's Taen?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged. "I assumed he would be here with you guys, seeing as he came ahead of us," He answered. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged awkward glances, and Starfire had a feeling that they knew more than they were letting on. "What is it?" She asked. Beast Boy nervously scratched his head. "Well... Cyborg needs to mention something!" He said, slapping Cyborg in the back. "Hey! Uh... The right path back there? The one you clearly didn't end up on? It's where Raven is, and she hasn't made it. We're thinking maybe, just maybe, Taen mighta took it too..." Cyborg said slowly. Robin didn't answer. The news just seemed to darken the Boy Wonder's solemn look.

"Any sign of Slade or Sai?" Robin asked. Once again, the changeling and the half human exchanged glances before both shrugging at their leader, who then began to pace the room. "This has to be a part of Slade's plan. We know that almost everything happens as he plans it. Has anyone bothered to go down that way?" Robin asked quickly, pointing to their left, which would be Raven's special right passage. "Star, go check it out," Robin ordered. Starfire flew off, hearing them speak quietly. "Hey! How'd you know we didn't check there?" Beast Boy's voice said. "I didn't... you just old me," Robin replied. She smiled.

Starfire flew down what was easily the longest part of the cave, and came to a bright light ahead of her. She stared straight ahead and saw him. Sai. He was covered by some sort of bright wall of energy. He was facing her, and Raven was no where in sight. Starfire quickly threw a starbolt at the wall of energy, but it had no effect. Sai visibly laughed at her, then waved at her. She stared at him, confused, but then quickly threw herself back as a steel door came crashing down from above, blocking her off from Sai.

Starfire turned around reluctantly and flew back to the others slowly, trying to think of what Sai would be doing over there. If that's the path that Raven took, and Taen too perhaps, then what if Sai had them both! 'Oh! If my friends are hurt, he will pay!' She thought angrily as she sped up, trying to reach the others quicker now. Starfire got to them soon, landing on her feet as she took one last glance at the path behind her, wishing that she could do more to help her friends.

"What's the news Star?" Cyborg asked. She shook her head. "This is not so good. I saw Sai, and he was behind a wall of energy, and I didn't see Raven or Taen, and I fear for their lives and-!" "Star!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing her. The alien girl stopped chatting away and calmed down, taking a few deep breaths. She sat down on a rock, her eyes darting around the room, as if she was hoping to Taen and Raven sitting in a corner. She did not so- "I guess all we can do is wait..." Robin said. She sighed sadly, staring back down the path where Sai was as she wondered if her friends were still alive.

**Taen's View**

Taen had a strange journey over to the cave. First, he had been help up by a crime spree breaking out in the city. He not only had to take down Killer Moth and Fang, but he also was forced to chase down Red X. That guy really liked to mess with the Titans, and he got away... again. Then Taen got on track, perhaps just behind Robin and Star. He got there as several metal walls were lifting into the air, and he was now trying to choose which path to take.

The left was a blank. He knew not to take it. So it was the middle or the right. He began to take the middle, when a metal wall slammed down in front of it. Then the one on the left shut right after. Taen smiled. "I'll take that as a hint Slade," He said to a camera up in the corner. Taen began to take the right path slowly, trying to picture Slade smiling about this, though he had never seen the mastermind's face. Taen was playing right into his hands, but he really had no choice. He couldn't teleport if he couldn't see where to go, so this was it.

Taen walked the path cautiously. He was expecting a trap. If Slade specifically wanted him to take a path, then there must have been some reason behind it. Soon he came to a room with water on the ground, and he saw something familiar on the floor. Taen walked up to it, bending down to the grumbling piece of computer chip. "Hey Overload, looks like we finally got you," He said to it. "Overload..." The chip said. Taen laughed and continued walking. But he stopped as he saw what was ahead of him. A large energy wall. Taen felt a presence behind him, and turned around quickly, fist flying. But he stopped as he saw who it was. "Raven?"

It was her alright. His goth girlfriend was standing behind him, staring at him with a blank expression on her face. Taen smiled for a brief moment, but it quickly faded as he noticed that something was horribly wrong. He could sense another person inside her head, and this person definitely did not like Taen. He looked up into her eyes. This was Sai's doing, he knew it. This was what his rival had been planning the entire time. 'Probably in case he didn't kill you in that dream' Taen thought. "Sai, you are an idiot..." He whispered.

Raven's fist shot forward quickly, hitting Taen in the face. He began to fly back wards with the force of the punch, barely managing to turn his movements into a back flip. He landed on his feet, his hand on his nose. Raven's energy could really add force to her attacks. It's a wonder she didn't do hand to hand combat more. Taen stared at her. She hadn't moved, even after the punch. She was being controlled, but how? Taen took a step forward, but stopped as an old face appeared in front of her.

"Hello Taen, so glad that you could join us!" Sai said happily. He was obviously enjoying this little situation. Taen didn't move another inch forward. He just glared at his former friend turned pure evil. "I knew Slade made me go this way for a reason," Taen said. Sai chuckled loudly. "Of course! My master has everything planned out just the way he wants! And so far everything has gone as expected," Sai told Taen. The alien boys stared at one another before Taen slowly took his sword out. "So how is she being controlled? Another new power?" Taen asked. Sai shook his head. "No... but I can't tell you how," Sai said. Taen sighed quietly. 'Then I guess you get it beaten out of you'

Taen charged forward at Sai, slicing through the air. Sai took off up wards, and Taen stopped himself before he reached Raven. For a moment he stared into her beautiful violet eyes, but he was quickly brought back to reality as she raised his hand. "Oh shit..." He managed before a wave of dark energy blasted him. Taen stopped himself before he crashed into the rocks, looking down as he floated in the air. There was a large hole beneath him, and he could heard water rushing below. Taen gulped and floated back to the ground, looking up at Sai.

"You really are a bastard," Taen told him. Sai only laughed more. "Go get him Raven," Sai yelled down to her, tossing one of his Sai's down to her. She caught it easily, and Taen prepared himself for a fight, putting his sword away. He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't. "Please Raven, don't do this! C'mon, don't you know me? You're boyfriend? The one who loves you more than anything. You know I can't hurt you!" Taen yelled over at the slowly advancing Raven. "That's why we chose her!" Sai yelled down as Raven flew forward quickly.

Taen jumped into the air, dodging her with ease. He turned around quickly and flew at Sai, who just floated there with a cocky smile. Taen was alerted by something out of the corner of his eye, and braced himself. Bam! Raven had flown in from the side, kicking him up and into the ceiling. He recovered quickly, teleporting out of the way as Raven blasted it with her powers. He kicked in the direction of Sai, but Raven froze him with her powers. Sai slowly floated up to him.

"We know everyone move you're planning, and we can counter it with no problem whatsoever. Why even bother trying?" Sai asked. Taen spit at him. "Because I choose to," He answered. Sai smiled, but it faded as he punched Taen in the face. Hard. Blood shot out of Taen's mouth as he was dizzied by the hit, and Raven let him go. He seemed to go towards the hard ground in slow motion, hitting it violently. "Go," He heard Sai order. Taen opened his eyes just in time to catch Raven smashing down onto him. Then she raised the sai into the air and stabbed. Taen let out a painful scream as the blade went through his hand and into the ground. He clenched his teeth in pain, looking up at Raven sadly. She climbed off slowly.

"This is going much better than I thought it would. I never thought you would actually refuse to fight her. I guess you really have changed," Sai called down to him. Taen closed his eyes, but opened them quickly as he sensed energy coming at him. His eyes widened as he saw an energy blast hurdling down, and Taen quickly used his other hand to wrench the sai out. He threw it aside and rolled, the blast hitting the ground next to him and exploding. Taen was tossed aside roughly, but he managed to get to his knees.

"Kill him," Sai ordered now. Taen looked up, only to have Raven's foot kick him under the chin. It sent him into the air, and Raven flipped over and up, her heel smashing Taen in the chest and sending him back to the ground. He bounced into the air, and Raven shot another blast of energy his way, the dark matter hitting him and sending Taen into a wall. He straightened up slowly, standing with his back to the wall and breathing heavily. Once again, Raven moved in, the sai in her hand again.

"Don't do this," He managed to say. Raven's cold eyes stared at him blankly. She raised her hands slowly, taking the sai in between her hands. Then she jabbed it forward at Taen's chest, and he barely managed to move aside, the blade now going through his shoulder and into the rock behind him once again. He clenched his teeth painfully as Raven removed the blade quickly, blood pouring out of it. She went to stab again, but this time Taen grabbed her arm. "Oh, it's a miracle! You actually touched her," Sai said and laughed. Taen gave him the quickest of looks before pushing Raven back and away from him. She sliced the air, and Taen rolled to the side, getting up and blasting at Raven. The energy hit the sai, and it was knocked over and into the hole. Taen heard it splash.

"That was my sai you idiot! Oh you're gonna pay!" Sai yelled. Raven suddenly stopped attacking, and Sai flew down to Taen. The alien began to turn and run, but suddenly jumped back with a kick, hitting Sai in the face. Then Taen flew up and grabbed Sai by the shirt, raising his hand. "Time to slap some sense into you!" Taen yelled angrily. He began to give Sai very hard slaps to the face, knocking his head back and forth. Taen let him go, but not without raising his elbow and smashing Sai on the top of the head. Sai hit the ground, getting up slowly and shaking his head.

"What was that all about?" The villain said slowly. He looked up in shock as Taen let out a cry of fury. Taen landed in front of Sai, then jumped into the air with his leg spinning around in circles. Sai was hit in the face, but quickly blocked the next kick. Taen dropped to the ground and swept his foot around, and Sai jumped over it. But then Taen got up, kicking once again and hitting Sai in the chest. Sai rolled under Taen's punch that he threw, and teleported behind Raven, grabbing her by the neck and taking out his remaining sai. He pressed it to her throat.

"One more move on me, and she dies," Sai said. Taen stopped in his tracks. Sai smiled and pushed Raven's hair aside. "This is what you wanted to know. This wire on her neck is what links her to me," Sai said. He pointed to the one of the back of his neck. "Slade made it so that their signals are connected or something, so that whoever wears the one one gets control of whoever wears the other. It's a fool proof plan," Sai said with a cruel smile. "So what do you do Taen? You can continue your fight with Raven, or just blast us both. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices Taen, you never understood that," Sai reminded him.

Taen took a moment to think. There were only a few ways to go about this situation. Unless... could it work? Taen didn't think that it would, but it was worth a shot. He raised his hand slowly, preparing to fire a shot. His hand glowed a golden color as Sai's eyes widened. "You finally seem to be learning from my ways Taen, but can you do it?" He asked. Taen let out a deep breath slowly and stared Raven in the eyes. "Yes, and I'm sorry," Taen said quietly as he took aim.

He fired the blast.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Now this chapter I did like to write. I decided that I would end this chapter like this long before I started the story. I always like how I was gonna put the last line. I put a few lines in reference to The Matrix Revolutions. The movie is one of the things that inspired a few ideas to this. Along with Dragonball Z of course, which is where the fighting style and character ideas came from. I should really get to bed. For some reason I've been sleeping more lately. I guess I must be really exhausted for once. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Happy New Year!_

_Next Chapter: Taen launches into an all out battle. Can he finally stop the still living and powerful Sai?_

_"With my eyes closed tight, put your knife to me"_

_-SinFire_


	13. A Rivalry Ends

_God, did I blow it or what? I mean, I told myself to not play cards for a month. I lasted three days. I told myself to go to school every day. I went one day before not going. As for the eating healthier part, I am doing good. I did have some pizza today, but that's the worst thing yet. I'm hoping to continue this trend of healthier eating. I could stand to lose a few pounds or so. I've been so sad as of late... I broke up with my girlfriend, and she has moved on already. I guess I was kind of hoping that should would spend a little time still liking me, but oh well. I left her, so I'm glad to know she isn't sad about the break up. Hope her and this "Nathan" character work out. Anyways, I left you all with a cliffhanger, and I'm sure that you are all wondering what is going to happen to Raven. Well... you're about to find out. Read on._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 13: A Rivalry Ends

**All Titans View's**

It wasn't as large of a blast as Sai was expecting. A thin beam of yellow light fired out of Taen's hand at a lightning quick speed. No one had time to move before it hit. It blew right by Raven, blasting dangerously close to her neck, which was angled towards Taen. Sai suddenly fell to the ground. His sai fell to the floor, and he used his free hand to clutch at his shoulder. The beam had blasted right through him, and the wound was bleeding freely. Taen was staring at Raven, who had fallen to the floor.

"What the hell was that Taen? Didn't have the guts to kill us?" Sai asked angrily as he stood up. Taen didn't say a word. He was too busy staring at Raven, who hadn't moved. She was still kneeling on the floor, her hand on the back of her neck. Sai spit on the ground next to her, then picked up his sai and stood behind her. "Raven, get up," He ordered. She didn't respond, and Sai saw Taen smile. "Raven. Get. Up. Now!" Sai ordered. Raven slowly stood up from the ground and turned to him, holding out her hand. Sai looked down at it as she opened her palm. There in her hand, were two halves of a golden wire. Sai looked back up at her as it dawned on him. Taen had blasted the wire clean off her. She was free.

"Did you miss me?" Raven asked. Sai opened his mouth to say something cocky, but was suddenly blasted back into the wall. Raven had used her powers to smash him away. Sai got up slowly, scraping his sai off the ground, as he had dropped it. He glared at Raven, and then at Taen, who said, "I guess Slade should really make his inventions more durable." Sai laughed. True, the plan had failed, but all was not lost. "It doesn't matter, this isn't over, not by a long shot," Sai said. In reply, Taen burst forward and kicked both feet into Sai's stomach. His rival was knocked against the wall once again, but he stayed standing.

"A two on one? Can't you beat me any other way Taen?" Sai said, laughing evily. Raven chanted her magic words, a bright flash going off as her spell shot out, the chain of black energy slashing across Sai's face and cutting him. She did it again, cutting the other side of his face. "I guess you'll get a couple of scars to go with that one," Taen said, pointing at the scar he had given Sai himself, a long time ago. Sai growled and fired a blast, which Taen teleported out of the way to dodge. He appeared at Raven's side, grabbing onto her hand tightly. "Good to have you back," Taen told her. Raven nodded.

"I'm out of here," Sai mumbled, waving his hand and making the energy wall disappear. He began to rush towards it, but Taen was in front of him in a split second, hand raised and glowing. "Move," Sai said simply. Taen shook his head and fired, the explosion knocking Sai back into Raven, who fired her own blast of dark matter into him. Sai stumbled about for a moment, but then gained his footing. He turned towards Raven angrily. "You stay out of this!" He yelled, dropping his sai as he raised both hands and fired multiple blasts. Raven was tossed against a wall, five horse shoes of energy strapping her wrists and ankles into the wall. Then Sai fired one more, this blast clamping over her mouth.

"Let her go!" Taen yelled loudly. Sai laughed, not even turning to look at Taen. "Why should I? You ruined my part of the plan Taen. I almost had you, but you just had to go and pull off another miracle. But this time, you're dead for sure. No more games. It's just you... and me," Sai said, turning around to face Taen. The rivals looked each other up and down for a moment, until Taen finally tossed his sword down to the ground. He wanted this to be a fair fight. No two on ones, no weapons. Just hand to hand. "Let's do this," Taen said.

Sai punched first, and Taen easily dodged it, knocking Sai's leg aside as he ducked. He jumped back and kicked high. Sai quickly dropped to the ground and kicked Taen in the shin, then slid across the ground to try and hit Taen one more time. Taen flipped over him, turning around in the air and delivering two quick kicks to the back of Sai's head. Sai fell forward, rolling across the ground. But he quickly flipped into the air, landing gracefully in a fighting pose, ready to continue.

"Not a bad start for either of us. A couple of hits each. Neither of us having a true advantage," Sai said. "Except for the sai wounds and that blast through your shoulder," Taen added with a smirk. Sai laughed. "A cheap shot, Taen," Sai told him. Both of the alien boys laughed for a moment. "And jumping Raven to control her wasn't?" Taen asked. Sai stopped laughing and studied him for a moment. Then he shrugged, stretching for a moment before saying, "Touche."

Taen flew forward this time, and Sai flew back to gain some distance. He backed into a wall, standing over the hold below, which was full of water. Taen quickly turned to the side as he reached Sai, dodging his kick and punching. Sai moved his head just in time, a section of rock getting blown off the rock when Taen's punch hit. Then he flew into the air when Taen punched again, more rock getting torn away as Taen hit it violently. Sai flipped over, the heels over his shoes smacking Taen in the top of the head and porpelling him down towards the water. He stopped jumped in time.

"We'll be at this all day," Sai called down. Taen laughed again, clearly enjoying this fight to the death. After all, it was envigorating. But Taen turned serious once again as he flew up, grabbing onto Sai with one arm and punching with the other as Sai did the same. Their fists connected several times, their hands going numb as pain shot through their arms and through the rest of their body. But they kept on going strong, each one of them occasionally connecting with the other's face. Finally, Taen was forced to let go as Sai nailed him in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Then Sai kicked him in the chest, and Taen was thrown back several feet. He managed to stop himself before hitting the wall.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Taen. Ever since we met, I have resented you. So many friends, so many family. Everyone thought that you were the best. Everyone thought that you would be the savior in the ward. But they were wrong. There was never meant to be a savior. Destruction Taen, that's what I was created for. I was meant for that one purpose, and I can do it pretty damn good. Now Taen, it is your turn to be destroyed, just like the people of our planet were!" Sai finished his little speech in dramatic fashion, placing both hands together and turning towards Raven. "Say goodbye, Raven!" Sai yelled, firing a large energy blast at her.

"No!" Taen bellowed, flying quickly to get in the way. He wasn't going to make it. Taen quickly stopped, then placed his hands together and fired his own counter blast. Sai saw this, and teleported next to Taen to knock him down. Taen's blast was cut short, but his energy kept going. It knocked Sai's own shot out of the way, both beams hitting the ground and exploding in a cloud of dust. Taen let out a silent cheer, but was brought out of this by a ferocious roar from above. Sai flew down fists first, hitting Taen in the chest and digging him into the rocks below. The ground was shredded away with Taen as he went through it. Sai finally stopped, flipping back and floating in the air. "And for good measure..." He said quietly, firing a blast into the hole, the explosion rocketing through the hole. He settled himself on the ground.

Sai was breathing heavily, his energy diminished. There was no noise, no sound. He was too busy concentrating on the hole he had blown Taen into. He crept towards the edge of it slowly, looking over the side. He could hear water rushing near the bottom. Sai spit down there. "I told you that I was better," Sai said. He turned to go finish off Raven, when the sound of rock being destroyed alerted him. Two hands burst through the ground below him, then latched themelves onto his ankles. "What the? Taen!" Sai yelled. Sai was wrenched through the ground roughly, and Raven watched as Taen flew out of the hole, turning around in the air and blasting back. A bright light went off, followed by an ear shattering explosion. Then there was nothing but silence.

Taen didn't stop to rejoice. He quickly ran over to Raven, but saw that she was still strapped to the wall by Sai's energy. He wasn't dead, not by a long shot. "I have to admit Taen, that was a close one indeed. You almost had me with that blast," A cocky voice sounded off behind Taen. He turned slowly, and sure enough, Sai was right there, looking hurt but still standing. His short was torn at a diagonal, from his left shoulder to the lower right, and he was bleeding. Taen was in a similar condition, the lower part of his pants in shreds and his right shoulder singed, as if it had been on fire.

"Still even. God, didn't you miss this?" Taen sad, acting as if they were old friends. Sai laughed. "I'm glad you've started to fight like you mean it. I've been kicking your ass seventy five percent of the time," Sai said. Taen looked over at his sword, than ran one finger the length of his face. "Well, the first time we fought? Yeah, I think you remember how that came out," Taen reminded Sai. Both of them had struck a nerve now. "The first time we fought doesn't matter, Taen. The time is now. This is our final fight," Sai spoke quietly. Taen nodded. "I know. It's too bad we couldn't have been allies," Taen said softly. "Shut up and fight," Sai told him. "As you wish..." Taen said, then finally got ready to finish it.

They flew into the air once again, smashing into each other with kicks, bouncing back and forth at one another, neither gaining an edge. Taen flew forward, and Sai fired a small energy ball. Taen knocked it aside with one hand, then flew straight past Sai, punching him square in the jaw. The evil alien fell to the ground, but landed on his feet, rubbing his jaw lightly. Taen landed on the ground far from his, raising a hand and motioning for Sai to continue. He walked forward.

Taen blocked the first couple of punches, then got off a weak hit that didn't even stun Sai. He stumbled back as he was hit in the chest, and did a roundhouse to try and get Sai to back off. Sai leaned back, dodging it and kicking one of his sais off of the ground. The weapon flew up, and Taen turned his head to get out of the way. The blade hit the wall right next to Raven's head, the goth girl's heart racing as it barely missed her. She looked back at Taen, who had fallen to the ground. He flipped onto his heads, spinning his legs around and deilvering a few blows to Sai. But he was once again knocked to the ground. Taen slid to the edge of the area, and he stared down at the water below.

"You can't fight me when you're down on the ground," Sai said with a laugh. He walked forward menacingly, raising a hand. Suddenly, Taen shot into the air, spinning about. Sai hopped back, landing and staring at what was in Taen's hand... the sword. Sai looked down at his chest. His shirt had been torn once again, but he was relatively fine. He scowled. "Another cheap shot. I didn't think you would actually resort to using weapons," Sai said. Taen chuckled. "And this is coming from mister 'I tried to kick a sai into Taen's face'? Don't make me laugh," Taen said. Sai smiled at that, then teleported away from Taen and picked up a sai. Looks like weapons were allowed now.

Sai threw his sai forward, then teleported in front of Taen and caught it, quickly jabbing. Taen backflipped away, then landed and thrusted his sword at Sai's mid section. Sai moved to the side, then leaned back to dodge the next thrust. He came back up, and Taen sliced high. Sai barely had time to turn his head, and he felt the painful sensation of his flesh tearing as the sword cut his face. Taen stopped, staring at him. Sai looked back slowly, then reached up and touched his face. He was bleeding. "That's going to scar," Sai angrily said. "It won't matter, you won't live long enough to see it!"

Taen jumped into the air, flying back down and stabbing at Sai. His rival dropped to the ground, using his energy to slide himself out of the way and jump back up. Taen turned, using one hand to jab at Sai's face. Sai quickly grabbed the sword with one hand, the point a mere few inches from his face. "I see your point," He said before laughing. Sai wrenched the sword out of Taen's hands and tossed it to the ground, then kicked Taen back. Taen fell to the ground, but got up quickly. Sai fired a blast, and it knocked the ground beneath Taen out of the way. He put his sai away and moved forward, grabbing onto Taen's shirt.

"I have so much to tell you before you die..." Sai said. He punched Taen in the face. Hard. Blew shot out of Taen's mouth, some of it trailing out of his mouth and down his face slowly. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about that day we left the planet. Hell, there is a lotta stuff you don't know about my origins!" Sai yelled, punching Taen in the face again as he held him up. Sai continued this for a few moments, then paused to think.

"First of all, when you found me, and I told you that someone killed my entire camp? Well, that wasn't entirely untrue. Someone did kill them all, and that was me!" Sai said. He kneed Taen in the chin, laughing loudly. "Oh, let's see... what else? When we were ordered to go to Earth, I killed off everyone that I could! But you were the first there, so I guess you got lucky!" Sai told Taen, laughing maniacally. "And one more thing... the girls ship that exploded?" Sai whispered. He leaned forward into Taen's ear. "I rigged it to do that!" He screamed into his ear. Then he dropped Taen to the ground, and started to laugh as he tried to crawl away.

"I've been holding that in so long Taen, thanks for listening," Sai joked. He walked towards Taen slowly. Sai watched with an amused look as Taen crawled towards his sword. He had no intention of letting Taen get the jump on him though. "I mean, you must have figured there was something up when I was the only other boy to have made it to the ship. I did have a violent history after all, perhaps that was a good tip off. I guess you were more dense than everyone made you out to be," Sai said as Taen reached his sword. He grabbed onto it, then kneeled with Sai still standing directly behind him. Sai raised his weapon into the air.

"Any last words? I don't think you even have the strength to swing that. In fact, I know it. I can feel your energy, Taen. It's weak. You have no chance to stop me now. I'll kill you. And then I'll kill Raven. And then I'll finish off the rest of your pathetic friends... then the city goes. Everyone will die Taen, and it's all because you couldn't finish me off," Sai said cruelly. He prepared to strike. "I was always stronger," Sai whispered. Then he brought the blade down quickly at Taen's head.

In an instant, Taen had dodged. He rolled out of the way, turning around and moving all in one motion. Sai fell forward, and Taen grabbed onto his shoulder. Their eyes stared at one another for a second, hatred shining in them both. But Taen broke this stare quickly, pushing his sword into the air and straight through Sai's stomach and out his back, then pulling it out in one quick motion. Then he shoved Sai back, who dropped his weapons as he howled in pain while the blood spilled from him.

"And I was always faster," Taen said quietly. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as Sai slowly fell back wards. His screams stopped as he silently fell off the edge at the hole. Taen listened, then heard a quiet splash as Sai hit the water below. Suddenly, the energy binding Raven to the wall disappeared, and she was released. Taen looked at her for a moment before collapsing, but Raven was there to catch him. She cradled him gently in her arms. "You did great Taen... it's over," She said softly.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Finally, I killed off Sai. What a menace... or something. I guess I felt alright on this chapter. Like I said, it's really difficult to continue writing so many fight scenes. Next time, I'm throwing in a little more story line and dialogue, because I had to rack my brain for this one. And to think... there's still a major fight scene or two coming up in these later chapters. Let me think for a moment once again. I'm thinking three more chapters, plus the acknowledments. That sounds about right to me. So there will be sixteen normal chapters before I thank you all and do whatever. I need to get to bed, school tomorrow and all. I thank you all for reading, please review on your way out._

_Next Chapter: The Titans regroup to face their final enemy... Slade. But the evil mastermind gets the jump on them, grabbing Robin and taking him to a far away location. Can the Boy Wonder stand up to his nemesis alone?_

_"This love has taken its toll on me"_

_-SinFire_


	14. An Explanation

_I'm very tired right now. Oh so tired. It's past 3 AM, to a point where it's almost closer to four than it is to three. I have the worst head ache ever, and I've barely slept in the last day. Not like I'm not used to it or anything. You see, this update was due on Friday for me, but I waited until today for a reason. , being a site that enjoys scheming against people, decided to mess up the emailing system. The alerts for my new chapter on my other story weren't sent out, and the reviews I receive weren't emailed to me for days. I therefore figured I should wait a few days until this problem was fixed. Now, armed with a brand new computer, I am updating this to a new chapter. This one is going to be hard to write. I have to explain a lot, and it may not make sense. I got it all up here though taps head where brain is. Just try and follow me, it won't be too confusing, I promise. Read on…_

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 14: An Explanation

**All Titans View's**

Taen was on the ground still, tired as could be. Raven had a firm grip on him though, and she would not allow him to collapse completely. She placed her arms under him, trying to hold him up. He was much heavier than she thought though, and she almost dropped him as she stood up. Raven quickly used her powers to gain her balance, and looks cast a sideways glance at Taen. His eyes were closed. She led him to a wall, leaving him against it.

"Taen?" She questioned nervously. He didn't answer. Raven listened for breathing. There it was, quiet and shallow. She let out a deep sigh before raising a hand. She quickly chanted her words, and a rush of water show up. She directed it at Taen, splashing him in the face a little. He coughed a few times as he woke up, staring Raven in the eyes. He was out of it, that much was obvious. Raven shook him a few times, and Taen's eyes slowly focused.

"Okay, now you have my attention," He mumbled. Taen pushed Raven back away from him, then stood on his own weekly. He started to fall, but caught himself before it was too late. Taen straightened up, cracking his back and neck loudly. He lifted his hand, staring at the wound on it. Taen made a fist, wincing slightly at the pain that greeted him. When he had fully regained his ability to move on his own, Taen walked over to where Sai had fallen, and looked down.

"I don't suppose he came back up for a chat?" Taen said with a smile. Raven let out a deep breath of relief, smiling back. It was good to see Taen smile like that again. She walked over to join him, looking over the side and trying to see a floating body. It was pitch black. Even if Sai was down there and alive, they never would have known it. He was dead. Who survives something like a stab through the gut? No one, or so Raven hoped.

"I guess we should get moving. Find the others. I haven't seen any of them," Taen said, picking up his sword and putting it away. Raven suddenly remembered something. She had a very vague memory of Sai speaking in her head of Starfire. "Starfire and Robin are here," Raven said. Taen stared at her blankly. "And you know this… how?" He asked her slowly. Raven bit her lip. "Sai told me, inside my own head. He saw her himself. In fact, they're probably waiting for us," Raven answered. Taen opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. He seemed to get the point. "Lets move then," He said, and began to walk towards the narrow hallway out.

"You think those bombs are going to go off soon?" Raven asked, rushing to catch up with Taen, who was speed walking his way out of there. Her boyfriend shrugged, scratching his head. "I've got a feeling they haven't even been set to go off yet. I think Slade is still waiting for something," Taen told her. Raven went to object, but stopped herself. It was just like Slade to do that, so she wouldn't be surprised. After all, it had been several hours, and there were no explosions. Well, not yet at least.

"You don't think that Slade is after Robin still, do you?" Raven asked Taen. Slade always had an unhealthy obsession with Robin. He was always after the Boy Wonder, wanting him to be his apprentice. Raven didn't think he was after Robin this time though. She thought that Slade was only after destruction now, and Taen obviously agreed, because he shook his head. "Not for a second. Slade wants out of Jump city, and into bigger and better places. He's ready to do some real damage, with or without Robin," Taen answered, saying it as if he really knew the answer was true. He suddenly stopped, turning and holding onto Raven.

"No matter what happens Raven, I want you to stay away from the bombs. Let me handle this alone if I have to. I can't let anything happen to you," He said quietly. Raven felt a sudden flood of emotions come over her. Sadness, happiness, love… everything went through her in an instant. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She would obey him, just to make him happy. But she still didn't like how it sounded as if Taen thought he would have to die to save her. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. She stood on her tip toes, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you," she said as they broke apart. Taen let her go, holding her hand. "I love you too," He said back. Then they continued the rest of the way.

"Friends!" A jovial voice yelled as they walked through the exit of the walkway and ended up in a large room. Starfire flew forward, wrapping her arms around both Taen and Raven at the same time and gripping them in a tight hug. The others laughed as they watched, then walked over to join Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at the two happily, while Robin stood in the back, a small smile on his face. He walked forward, then shook Taen's hand.

"You made it," He said. Taen nodded his head with a grin, releasing Robin's hand and folding his arms. "And Sai?" Robin asked. Taen grinned wider. "Oh, I finally got him," He answered. Robin nodded, then tipped his head to the side. Taen caught his drift, and walked away from the group. "Yeah?" He asked the Boy Wonder. Robin pointed at the door behind them, the big metal one that they had been unable to move. "This thing in unbreakable. We haven't even made a dent. I was hoping you could help us with that," Robin muttered, eying a camera that he had just noticed in a corner. "Sure, no problem," Taen replied, standing in front of the door and checking it out.

"Rob, what's he up to?" Cyborg asked, walking over and standing behind Taen. Beast Boy followed. "It looks like he's going to try out that door… tell me he's not gonna try," The changeling said. Robin didn't answer, but he did smirk in reply. "Dude! When Star blasted it, it shot it right back! Are you insane? His blast will kill us!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin laughed, and Starfire put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder to calm him. "I am sure that Taen knows what he is doing," She assured him. The green teen calmed, but that didn't stop him from hiding behind the rest in turtle form.

Taen paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving the door. He walked up to it, tapping on certain sections. He smiled as he hit one, the noise sounding off louder than the rest of the door when tapped. He back up slowly, stopping a few feet in front of the other Titans. Taen raised a hand, looking back. "You may want to cover your ears," He told them. Taen turned back to the door, and a sudden rumbling took place. He fired quickly, a huge yellow beam ball coming out of nowhere, crackling with energy as it sped at the door. The sound was deafening as it connected with the door, and the metal split in two, a huge hole appearing as the energy ball exploded in a blinding flash of light. The Titans slowly regained their sight and hearing, then looked to observe Taen's handiwork.

"Woah," Raven said before she could stop herself. Looks like Taen had found a weak spot in the "invincible" door, because there was now a whole big enough to fit even Cinderblock through. Taen lowered his arm, once again almost collapsing. The blast had taken more energy out of him then he had wanted to lose. He stood up slowly, then led the way through. The Titans followed, and they were met by yet…

"Another door?!? Aw man!" Beast Boy whined. There was another huge metal door, and Taen grumbled as he raised his hand again, aiming at the same spot. The Titans covered their ears and closed their eyes tightly, preparing for another explosion. But it never came. "What happened?" Cyborg asked. Taen pointed ahead of them. "It uh- it opened," He answered. The big metal door was wide open, and inside was a dimly lit room. The Titans stepped in slowly, and the door slammed shut behind them all. Cyborg's human eye began to water as he stared around the room.

It was full of technology. Machines filled the room from top to bottom, from left to right. "What is this place?" Starfire asked. "I'll tell you what it is… it's heaven!" Cyborg yelled, running from machine to machine. He checked each one quickly, making mental note of what they were. Everything was very advanced, like nothing he had ever seen. Some of the metal wasn't very familiar, at least not on Earth. "Stek," He mumbled as he ran his hand across one machine. He had no idea what this one was. It was large, with two pods on it. Wires went every which, some of them gold, the others silver. He looked at the next machine, which was like a walk in closet, big enough to fit two people. Looking down, he saw a panel, which read off some coordinates. He had no idea what those meant.

"So Cyborg, any news?" Robin called from across the room. The half human walked back over to the team, shrugging. "Not much. A few normal machines here and there, and some unidentifiable ones. A lot of these are made out of Stek metal, or that's what it looks like," Cyborg answered. Robin nodded, then stared back at the computer screens he had been watching. There was on that caught his eye. It was out in the now brightly lit morning desert, and it was focused on… "The bombs," Robin mumbled, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. If he just knew where they were. Robin turned to give some orders, but his head snapped back as he heard loud steps in the distance. A door opened behind a platform above the Titans, and a figure walked out. Slade looked down at them. "Welcome, Teen Titans…"

The Titans stared up at Slade. Some of them nervous, some of them angry. Robin looked Slade in the eye, hatred filling him. This man was the reason he had died. This man was the reason for so much. And, if Robin couldn't stop him, this man would be the reason that thousands of people lost their lives. "Titans, ready!" He yelled. Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon, taking aim. Taen and Raven both raised a hand, ready to blast. Starfire flew up a few feet, hands glowing. Beast Boy changed into an eagle. Robin stood in front of them all, hands on his hips.

"Titans g-!" "Wait, just one moment…" Slade said quietly. Robin stopped, hand in the air. "I'm sure you want to hear about the bombs… in fact, I'm sure you want to hear much from me," Slade said. Robin could tell he was wearing a smirk, but he lowered his arms, and the Titans relaxed. Robin watched as Slade made his way down the metal steps, turning around them and standing in front of the team. Slade placed one hand on his bo staff, looking at the team, staring at Robin in particular. Then he began to speak.

"There's so much to tell, it makes it difficult to decide where to begin. I believe that the start of this ordeal would be the best. Yes, back when you all escaped my clutches in the dream world," Slade said, a hint of anger in his voice. "After everyone had gotten out, I began to plan straight away. However, my powers were fading, and I believed that I would need them to defeat you all. No matter what I tried though, I could not stabilize the energy of Sinister. But then the Stek metal was discovered, and some of it was kept here, in Jump city. I decided that I had to steal some myself, to study it, so I broke in to where they were keeping it. I was not the only one going for this though, as I found a nearly familiar face there," Slade said, his sights setting on Taen.

"Sai," The alien said. Slade nodded. "Your former friend was there, trying to take back the metal. Apparently, his weapons were gone, and he was looking to make a new set of sais. We fought, and I defeated him, asking him why he looked so much like you, Taen. He replied that he was of the same race of alien. Intrigued, I took him back here, to my new lair, where he explained everything. When he mentioned the amazing ability of the Stek metal's power to be an almost living substance, I wanted to hear more. But first, we had to steal some. I offered to train him in return for knowledge on this astonishing metal, and soon me and Sai stole as much as we could, Sai himself stealing more when I required it," Slade continued.

"Get on with it," Robin growled impatiently. Slade held up a hand. "Quiet, much has happened in the past weeks. Now, with the metal we had, we created Sai a new pair of sais, and me a new pair a of gloves. I believe you know what they are capable of," Slade said, chuckling as Robin lightly touched his stomach. "Soon, I had created an experimental machine, that had the capability to transfer powers. Hooking myself and Sai up to this machine, I gave my powers, or should I say Sinister's, to Sai. It was a success, though the powers were still slowly disappearing. Soon, only the ability to controls dreams remained, and we decided we would need it for our plan," Slade said. Cyborg looked over at the two pod machine, wondering if that was what they used to give powers.

"We melted down the Stek metal, then took a large amount of it. While it was hot, we injected it straight into Sai's body. He did not die, as he thought he would. Instead, the metal somehow fused with him. It made him naturally tougher, as well as somehow stabilized Sinister's powers. We had done it… we had reached our goal," Slade said, laughing quietly. He was truly a mad man. Slade walked by the Titans pressing a few buttons on the controls near the camera screens. They now all focused on the bombs.

"I began to build these bombs while Sai observed you all. He slowly developed an infatuation with Raven, watching her the closest and invading her dreams. Though I punished him for it, we began to use this as a way to make Raven paranoid. I almost wanted you to all believe I was up to something, but the girl never said a word about the dreams, at least not to all of you. Then, as she and Taen went to Praysair with Sai following, I used Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus, to stage an attack. It was a success. We recovered any and all Stek metal, not to mention killed off you, Robin," Slade said. The Boy Wonder glared, but allowed him to continue.

"Then I completed the bombs, keeping close surveillance on all of you. Little did you know, I had placed a temporary camera inside of your friend Cyborg's brain. He would never notice," Slade said. Cyborg clamped a hand up to his red eye. "I saw what you were all planning, and made Sai be ready for Robin and Taen. Then I got my other minions to prepare to take the rest of you. But obviously, you shocked me. Not only did you manage to defeat Sai in the dream, but you beat the others as well. You amaze me Titans… Of course, I believed that we still had an advantage, as Sai took over Raven's mind with yet another of my Stek inventions. Of course, Taen found a way around that, and supposedly killed my apprentice. And now you are all here…" Slade finished. Robin looked around. "And the bombs?" He asked. Slade turned back to the screen.

"As for those… they have not been set to go off, not yet. When they are set, it will not be for very long. They can be defused, rather easily in fact. But of course, I will not let you get within a distance to do that. No, not even close," Slade said. Robin raised a hand, and the Titans readied themselves. "And if we stop you before they're set?" The Boy Wonder asked. Slade narrowed an eye, leaning forward. "Try me," He whispered. "Titans go!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy pounced, in Tiger form. He claw swiped twice, Slade easily dodging both, his arms crossed. The changeling jumped into the air, and Slade hopped up, kicking Beast Boy in the side and knocking him into a machine. He landed, ducking as Starfire flew at him. He came back up, grabbing on to one of her feet and spinning around. Slade tossed her into the air, and the Tamaranian girl hit the ceiling, falling back down and landing in Robin's arms. Slade gazed at the remaining four. "Surely, you can do better!"

Cyborg lunged at Slade, blasting at him. His enemy turned his head to the side, dodging it. Cyborg punched, Slade moving left and right to move out of the way, making the half human grow tired. He grabbed Cyborg's fist, stopping his punch and throwing one of his own. The machine teen fall down, grabbing his face painfully. Raven chanted her words, lifting up a large machine and tossing it in Slade's direction. Slade jumped into the air, landing on the box and running along it. He jumped down, kicking Raven in the chest and sending her sprawling across the floor. Then he turned to face the others. "Four down, two to go," He said. "Both at once," Taen mumbled. "No, I got this!" Robin yelled. He charged in, and Slade quickly backhanded him across the face and to the floor. 'Looks like it's up to me…' Taen thought nervously.

"Join me, Taen. You're so much more powerful than Sai ever truly was. I could give you things that you always wanted," Slade said. Taen smiled. Slade was just trying to trick him. "Nice try," He said, taking out his sword and preparing to fight. "Your loss," Slade told him. Taen sliced the air, and Slade ducked, spinning around and getting behind Taen. He swept his leg around once, tripping Taen to the ground. His sword flew into the air, and Slade stood up quickly, catching it and bringing it down to Taen's throat. "Maybe I was wrong," Slade said. Taen narrowed his eyes and looked around. No one was moving but him, not good. Slade raised the sword, and prepared to strike.

A cry of fury was heard from the side as Sai went of Taen's neck. Robin dove over a row of machines, his bo staff out and extended. It got to Taen before the sword did, and Robin stopped the weapon several inches before his friend's throat. Slade glared at Robin. "You should have let him die, it is inevitable," Slade growled. Robin grinned, raising his staff and knocking the sword out of Slade's hands. "No, it isn't," Robin replied. He put his staff away, and Slade glanced back at the machine that Cyborg had seen the coordinates on. Before he knew it, Robin had been grabbed by Slade, and he was thrown roughly into the metal boxlike machine. "Teleporter, go to coordinates!" Robin just barely caught a bewildered look from Taen, before he disappeared in a flash of green light.

The Titans all got up slowly seconds later. Taen helping Cyborg up from the ground. Beast Boy walked over to the machine. He stepped inside, looking all around. "No… I don't think they're in here," He said. "Then where?" Cyborg asked in a worried tone. There was silence for a moment when… "There!" Starfire pointed to the camera's where the bombs were. Robin and Slade were out there now, standing across from one another and clearly talking. "It was a teleported," Taen told them. They watched as Slade walked over to the bombs, pressing a few buttons, and they saw Robin start to yell. The Titans exchanged nervous glances. The countdown had begun.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Damn, I really missed having something with spellcheck on it. I swear, my old computer like wouldn't support spellcheck or anything of the sort. It just feels good to be able to write on something that isn't wordpad or whatever. As usual, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I liked it. Finally got some things explained, not to mention snuck in a few paragraphs of action. On the story forecast, look for light dialogue and heavy action next chapter. Woah, past six AM. Funny, I feel wide awake. Oh well, time for breakfast maybe? Depends on the conditions upstairs. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review please._

_Next Chapter: The Titans find their way to the surface, where they think of a plan to rescue Robin. Can they get to Robin in time to stop the bombs and save their friend?_

_"I would stop time to stay with you…"_

_-Sinfire_


	15. This Is It

_Now we're down to the second to last true chapter. It's all written out inside of my head. Alls I have to do is put it down on paper. Well, type it and upload it, but you know what I mean. It's back to fighting once again, in what is going to be a chapter focused on Slade and Robin. For anyone who has read both of my 'A New' stories, you'll note that Slade has done barely any fighting when compared to Sinister and Sai. I'm not sure why I did this. I guess that I just wanted my OC villains to get some action in, since they were a big part of these stories plots. So it's just going to be this chapter, with my trademark cliffhanger at the end, then the next one will conclude the battle and have the final ending. The end is a little stupid, but it's all I could come up with. Enough babble over nothing, on with it._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 15: This Is It

**All Titans View's**

"He set the bombs!" Cyborg yelled. The team was sure now, as a counter had begun on the machine in front of them. 15:00. 14:59. 14:58. There wasn't much time to be wasted. The bombs were going to go off and destroy the city in less than a quarter of an hour. Unless Robin was able to beat Slade, the situation was definitely what you might call grim. The Titans needed to find out where they were fighting.

Cyborg stepped up to the machine, pressing a few buttons on it. A screen came up, and he began to search around for coordinates. "Hurry Cy, we don't have much time!" Beast Boy yelled. The half human grumbled in reply, quickly typing away. He brought up a large blue screen. "Got it," He said. Cyborg's human eye ran over the page, and he jabbed a finger to point out where Robin and Slade were.

"They're miles away, we can't possibly get thee before the fifteen minutes is up," Cyborg notified them. Starfire bit her lip, casting a nervous glance in the direction of the cameras. Robin and Slade were still talking, neither of them looking even remotely hostile towards the other. In the background, the Titans could see another machine beyond the bombs. It was another teleporter.

"That's how Slade's getting out. He's going to teleport away from the area again," Taen said. Cyborg began to jab keys on the computer in front of him. "I'm going to check out the rest of this place," Raven said. She floated up and over the platform that Slade had appeared on, and walked through the door behind it. She came back in a few moments, several papers in her hands.

"He has three teleporters, each linked to a different one. This one in here is number one, and it leads to two. Two leads to three. Three leads back to one. The one out there must be number two, and it's going to be the one that transports Slade somewhere safe. Somewhere away from the bombs," Raven said. No one replied to that, all of them exchanging another worried look once again. It seemed as if they were doomed now, or at least the city was.

On screen, Slade had pressed a button on his wrist, a small remote sliding up and into his hand. He clearly said a few words, which caused Robin to have an outburst. Then Slade hit the button. Suddenly, the room began to shake, and the Titans fell to the ground. "What's happening?" Beast Boy asked shakily. In reply, a calm female voice spoke up from above them, notifying them of their current situation. Needless to say, it was not good.

"Self destruct sequence activated, you have thirty seconds to reach the minimum safe distance," It said. Beast Boy hopped up, screaming as he made a break for the exit. Raven raised a hand, using her powers to loop him back. "Everyone get close to me!" She yelled over the loud noise of machinery falling. The Titans gathered around, and Raven chanted her words. They were quickly teleported up together, all of them gliding through the ground and into the cool desert. "Move!" Taen yelled. The Titans took off running.

A sound went off like a muffled gunshot, and the thing ground below them exploded up in a cloud of dust. Raven quickly made an energy wall the rocks and debris bouncing off of it. It soon calmed, and Raven lowered the shield. The group stood up wearily. "That's not good," Cyborg mumbled. Taen shook his head, then turned and face the direction where Robin and Slade were fighting. "We must save Robin!" Starfire yelled. Beast Boy guiltily looked to the ground. "I don't think we can, Star," He said. "Oh yes we can," Taen replied.

He turned around to face them, smiling slightly. "How do you expect to get five miles in under fifteen minutes?" Cyborg asked him. Taen walked next to Starfire, then put a hand on her shoulder. "I can take Starfire and teleport her until I'm out of energy, and then she can fly the rest of the way. She's the fastest one here," He said. Starfire's eyes lit up, and she grasped Taen's hands. "Then we must get moving!" She said cheerfully. Taen nodded, then turned around. "Wait," Raven said.

Taen turned back, and Raven rushed into his arms. She didn't want him to go, but she knew that he had to. If they didn't make it in time to stop Slade and defuse those bombs… she would have to say goodbye now. "I'll be back," He said. Raven shook her head. "You don't know that," She told him. Taen kissed her on the forward, and then stepped back. "I've never been wrong before… trust me," He assured her. Raven gave a weak smile, then backed off.

"You ready?" Taen asked Starfire. The Tamaranian nodded, and she grabbed Taen's hands once again. They both turned, then gave a wave to the other Titans, who sadly waved back. Then they were gone in an instant, on their way to help save the Boy Wonder, and the city…

**Robin's View**

Robin was on the ground, struggling to catch his breath. He heard the rapid footsteps to his right, and looked up just in time to see Slade sprinting at him. Slade jumped into the air, and Robin rolled to the side, Slade's fist demolishing the spot where Robin had been resting just a moment ago. The Boy Wonder flipped into the air, creating some space between him and Slade. The two enemies stared each other down, each one silently daring the other to attack.

They had been fighting for several minutes, ever since Slade had told Robin that the button he had pressed was a self destruct sequence for his lair. His friends were in there, and Robin snapped. He had thrown every move he could think of at Slade. Some of them worked, and some of them failed. Both warriors had sustained injuries, but Robin was clearly losing. For now at least.

"You won't get away with this," Robin said. Slade laughed loudly. "There's less than ten minutes left Robin, who is going to stop me?" He asked. Robin grasped his bo staff, extending it. "I am," The Boy Wonder answered. Slade stared at him in disbelief for a moment, but then took out his own staff. Robin turned to his side, holding the bo staff in his right hand. He raised his left, then motioned for Slade to come forward. Slade stared for a moment, then advanced.

Robin jumped forward, kicking in the air. Slade blocked both hits by them, swinging his staff as Robin settled to the ground. Robin raised his staff just in time, stopping Slade's just before it hit him in the face. The Boy wonder smiled for a moment, and somehow he knew… Slade was smiling as well. They were both enjoying this fight, even if one of them was going to die. Robin shoved Slade back, taking time to settle down. Slade cracked his neck, then went in for another attack.

Robin dropped his staff down, kicking it just before it touched the ground. It shot up, smacking Slade in the forward and deflecting back into Robin's hands. The Boy Wonder knocked the pained Slade's staff away and shoving him back. Robin stuck his staff into the ground, then pole vaulted himself into the air and kicked Slade in the chest. Slade stumbled backwards a few feet, grabbing at his chest and narrowing his visible eye at Robin.

"You'll pay for that," Slade growled. Robin smiled, tossing his own staff aside and pulling out a bird-a-rang. He smirked, then threw it at Slade's head. The villain turned to the side, and the weapon stabbed into the rock behind him. "Your skills are even worse than before," Slade remarked, pulling out the bird-a-rang and throwing it back at lightning speed. Robin caught it easily, then whipped it right back. Slade barely managed to move, the weapon hitting him in the arm, piercing his armor and his skin as well. Slade gripped it tightly, and yanked it out in one motion. Then he threw it to the ground.

"I think you're the one whose skills need working," Robin said. Slade didn't give a reply, but answered with a fighting pose instead. Robin did the same, then took off running towards Slade. His enemy did the same, the two running at each other at their fastest speeds. Neither was planning on sparing the other, this was a fight to the death. Robin knew it. Slade knew it. This was the true end for one of them, maybe even both.

Robin ducked under Slade's punch, delivering to quick hits to the midsection. Slade grabbed onto Robin, and the Boy Wonder kicked his leg over his head, hitting Slade in the mask and knocking him back. Slade let out a furious noise, dropping low and spinning around quickly. Robin flipped over him, shoving Slade across the ground in an effort to knock him over. Slade managed to stay up, just barely, flipping onto his hands and kicking back. Robin, who was going in for an attack, was hit in the chest, and fell down.

Both of them got back to their feet slowly, Slade cracking his neck as Robin stretched out his arms. The two glared at each other, neither of them moving. Then they were off again, sprinting the short distance in between them and grabbing one another by the neck. They both went to punch with their right fists, both connecting with each other's faces at once. Slade and Robin were sent hurdling back wards, the two of them landing roughly on the hard ground. Slade's landing cracked the rock below him, and he got up wearily. Robin was on him in an instant.

"Stop the bombs," Robin said menacingly. Slade hit Robin in the stomach, and then jumped up, spinning around and kicking him. Robin sailed back, hitting a thin wall of rock and smashing through it. He got up, coughing through the dust. Robin gazed through the hole he had created, and saw Slade rushing at him. He jumped into the air as Slade dove, his enemy falling short of tackling Robin. The Boy Wonder landed, then slowly turned around to face Slade, who was standing with his arms crossed.

"Robin, Robin, Robin… You had something good going there, and that's your real problem. You can't stay focused. You let something interfere with your thoughts, and you lose sight of the big picture," Slade said. "I'm not letting you get out of here alive Slade," Robin said. Slade laughed loudly, looking over at the bombs that were almost out of time. "You can't stop me, Robin. Nobody can. Once I defeat you, I'll escape in the teleporter, and then you and your precious city will be disintegrated," Slade said. "I won't let it happen!" Robin yelled.

The Boy Wonder jumped into the air with a kick, and Slade did the same. They connected in the air once again, the two falling back, but this time landing upright. Robin wasted no time resting. He jumped up once again, kicking in the air. Slade knocked his leg away and punched. Robin grabbed his fist and shoved Slade back, then round housed. Slade ducked under the shot, sweeping the area with one leg. Robin jumped over it simply, landing and punching quickly. Slade blocked, then stood up, only to be met by Robin's boot. Robin kicked again, and blood shot out of Slade's mask. Then her spun around, delivering one last kick to Slade's chest, which threw him to the ground. 'It's almost over' Robin thought as he moved in.

**000**

Taen had teleported quite a distance now, easily getting them the majority of the way to where Robin and Slade were fighting. He stopped as they neared, falling to the ground and gasping for breath. Teleporting really took a lot of energy to do. Starfire let go of his hand and knelt down next to him. Taen pointed in Robin's general direction. "They'd be about two miles that way. You have to hurry, time is almost up," Taen gasped. Starfire nodded, and turned to leave.

"But what about you?" She asked. Taen clutched at his chest, still trying to get some air. He waved her away. "I'll be fine. You need to get to Robin and those bombs. Do everything that you can Starfire," He said, then collapsed to the ground. Starfire bit her lip, when Taen suddenly sat up, his hand raised and glowing weakly. "Go!" He yelled at her. Starfire let out a small scream, then turned and flew into the air. She looked back one last time, and saw that Taen had collapsed again. She took her mind off Taen as she began to fly at her highest speed. 'I am coming Robin'

**000**

"This is for all the people you've hurt!" Robin yelled, hitting Slade in the face with his fist. "This is for trying to hurt my friends!" He screamed at his enemy, punching him once again. Slade fell to the ground, and Robin pulled him back up. He punched Slade one last time. Robin spit on the ground next to Slade, who was no longer moving. "And that… was for me," He said, kicking Slade aside as he looked around at where he was. 'The bombs!' He suddenly remembered.

Robin jogged over to the two bombs. The time limit said that they had less than five minutes left. 'Don't panic, he said it would be easy' Robin reminded himself. Robin removed a panel ahead of him on the closer bomb, then gazed thoughtfully at the mess of wires that greeted him. He tapped each of them, wondering which was the right one to pull. Robin looked at the black, orange, and red ones that were farthest from him. 'black and orange, his colors' Robin thought. He reached out, grabbing the orange one as he took out a bird-a-rang. It was now or never.

Robin pushed the sharp edge of his weapon against the orange wire. What if he was wrong? 'You can't afford to be wrong!" He told himself. He reached for the black wire, then slowly moved his hand towards the orange. He wanted to cut the black, but Robin's instinct was telling him to cut the orange. Robin pushed the metal tightly against the orange wire, then cut it quickly. Nothing. Robin looked at the timer on the left bomb. It had stopped! "Alright!" Robin cheered for himself. But the other one was still going, and it only had three minutes left on it.

"The orange wire again…" Robin mumbled to himself. He opened the back panel to the second bomb, rummaging through the assorted colors of cords. Hr found the orange one, giving a small smile as he drew his bird-a-rang out and brought it to the wire carefully. "This is it…" He said quietly. "NO!"

Robin whirled around, and he saw Slade lunging at him. Robin dropped the bird-a-rang to the ground, but wasn't able to stop Slade in time. His enemy raised his hands, and the gloves shined brightly under the sun. Suddenly, the tips of the gloves turned into thick metal cords. 'The Stek gloves!' Robin realized as the cords wrapped around his body tightly. Robin screamed in pain as they dug into his skin, cutting him, making him blade. "It's over, Robin. You were right, this is it," Slade said as the wires dug deeper.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope none of you forgot about Slade's gloves and the whole they ca turn into knives, wires, etc. Don't want you to think that there is some magic sorcery going on now. I finished this just in time… about ten minutes before I needed to be ready to leave. Next chapter, the entire story concludes. I know it seems a bit rushed. I mean, Sai and Taen fought for like two and a half chapters, and Robin and Slade are getting about half that? But that's just how I planned it. Anyways, that's it for now. Review on your way out if you wish to. Thanks._

_Next Chapter: Robin struggles to escape to grip of Slade before the bombs can go off. Can Starfire arrive to save her lover before he is finished off?_

_"We have five- five thousand. Five thousand dimensions"_

_-SinFire_


	16. Truly Over

_It's so sad, my story finally comes to an end. It's hard to believe that I actually started the original back in August, and then reposted it a month later. It's only taking me five months to do about thirty four chapters. Thirty six if you count the acknowledgments. I finished my other story, "The Titan Massacre", to what I like to think are rave reviews. Not a flame among the bunch. Tawreh said I wrote a good story. Absolutely pointless even went as far as to call it a classic. I feel really good about that. Hopefully I'll get the odd review here and there in the future on my stories. As for this one, it's done. No sequel to it, not this time. It was far more successful than I ever thought it would be, so I think I should quit while I'm ahead. The ending is a little bit different. You'll notice that the view goes from my usual third person thing to a first person view, and it's very happy like. Hope you'll tolerate it though. Now for the final true chapter. Look at the next chapter, the acknowledgments, if you wanna see some nice things about people that reviewed. On with it._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_-_

Chapter 16: Truly Over

**Robin's View**

The cords dug into his skin, blood flowing out from beneath them and dripping to the floor. Robin cried out in pain, gritting his teeth tightly together as Slade laughed cruelly. Robin feel to the ground, his knees roughly scraping on the rubble under him. Slade leaned down, never loosening his hold on the Boy Wonder for a moment. The villain narrowed his visible eye at Robin as the Titans leader lost his strength. "That's it, this will all be over in a moment," Slade said, eyeing the timer that was nearing closer to zero with every second.

"Slade, stop…" Robin managed in between yelps. But Slade didn't stop. He was finally about to do what he always wanted to. He was about to destroy the Teen Titans. First Robin, and then his friends. Slade gave another laugh in reply, kicking Robin in the stomach to cause more pain. He lifted a hand, the other one still holding the Boy Wonder in place. Slade's gloved finger's turned into a sharp blade, and he prepared to finish Robin off. "Goodbye, Robin."

The Boy Wonder was just about ready to give up his fight, when Slade stopped. He opened his eyes, and saw a brilliant green light shining over Slade and him. Robin's mouth hung open as he stared at what was flying at them… a star bolt. "No!" Slade choked out before the star bolt flew in between Robin and Slade, neatly slicing the cords in half and sending Slade stumbling to the ground. The star bolt continued on, connecting with the teleporter machine and exploding in several pieces. Robin tore the cords off him, coughing up some blood. He turned to his savior.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She was floating a few feet in the air, several yards away from him. Robin grinned widely as she flew into his arms. He winced, his fresh wounds still bleeding. His girlfriend backed away, the Tamaranian beaming as Robin looked at the damage she had caused. The teleporter was destroyed. If they died, they were going to take Slade down with them. Speaking of Slade…

"You foolish little girl, look what you've done!" Slade roared from the ground. He pushed himself up, the cords retracting back to the glove, the blade turning back into normal fingertips. "The only thing that she's done is assure me that you'll be dying with us!" Robin yelled. Slade growled, taking a step forward and cracking his neck. "You'll be dead before that bomb goes off!" Slade yelled.

Slade shoved Starfire out of the way, the alien falling to the ground as Slade took a swipe at Robin. The Boy Wonder dodged to the side, crossing his arms and smiling. Slade jumped forward, throwing punches left and right, giving Robin everything that he had. Robin dodged every attempted hit, suddenly rejuvenated. Slade chopped for the head, and Robin raised an arm to block it. "My turn," The Boy Wonder whispered with a grin.

Robin struck out, slamming a palm into Slade's chest and knocking him back. He jumped into the air, throwing three quick kicks at Slade. The villain managed to block a couple, the third one hitting him in the jaw and making him stumble back. Slade tripped over a rock, falling to the ground but quickly jumping back up. Robin took both hands and chopped Slade on both sides of the neck, dazing him. Then the Boy Wonder back flipped, kicking Slade under the chin and sending him to the ground.

"Come on!" Robin cried out. Slade got up quickly, and took several hulking steps forward. Robin backed up slowly, readying himself for an attack when- "Ah!" A furious noise from the side turned Robin's head, and he saw Starfire jump kick Slade. The villain sailed into a rock, but stayed up. He took out his bo staff, hurling it at Robin with deadly accuracy. The Boy Wonder reached one hand up quickly, catching the staff and throwing it to the ground.

"It's over Slade. I've won, you've lost. You should have blown the bombs when you could have!" Robin yelled. Slade laughed in reply, motioning towards the one bomb remaining. "It doesn't matter, Robin! There's still a bomb left, and while it might not be enough to destroy either city, it's enough to destroy you!" Slade replied. Robin's eyes widened as he realized that Slade was right. Even if one bomb was defused, and both cities safe, he would die, and so would Starfire. Robin glared and took his last walk.

Slade lunged, punching. Robin turned to the side, Slade going past him and stopping himself quickly. Slade flipped back, and Robin jumped out of the way, Slade crushing the point where he landed. He got up, throwing punches at Robin's face. The Boy Wonder dodged them with a smile, and Slade threw a fist at Robin's chest. Robin caught Slade's fist, then caught the other one as he threw it. He gripped Slade's hands tightly, forcing him to the ground. Then he shoved him back, whipping around and putting all his strength into one kick. Slade let out an cry of surprise as it hit him in the face, a crunch going off as he was thrown backwards and to the ground. He tried to get up, but fell. "You're finished," Robin whispered to the still form of Slade on the ground.

"Robin, we must go!" Starfire yelled behind him. He whirled around, and saw that the timer was at fifteen seconds. He ran for her, jumping into her arms. "Go!" Robin yelled, hope still in his heart. Starfire took off flying away from the lone working bomb as fast as she could. Robin looked back, and saw Slade standing, watching them get away. Slade let out one last cry of fury, then the explosion went off. The flames spread quickly, heading directly up and towards Starfire and him. He closed his eyes as the heat neared, and hoped they would make it.

**All Titans View's**

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Beast Boy yelled. The explosion had gone off in the distance, and the Titans were watching. "At the current speed and size… it won't make it to us," Cyborg calculated. Raven nodded in his direction. This meant that Robin or someone must have defused a bomb. The explosion stopped after some odd feet, and the Titans relaxed. But did anyone make it?

"Please be alright…" Rave whispered to herself. Beast Boy gave her a glance, frowning. They could see no one in the distance, no one walking or flying or anything. The three Titans waited, wondering if it was in vain. What if they had all died? Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy and Raven, giving a half hearted shrug. "I'm not sure that they made it," He sighed.

"They had to of made it, how couldn't they? That's Robin out there we're talking about, there's no way he would let any one of us die!" Beast Boy claimed. Cyborg shook his head, walking over to the changeling and patting him on the shoulder. "I know, man. Even Robin can't prevent death though, even Robin can't do anything," He whispered sadly. "Don't get your hopes up, Cyborg. I'm not dead yet," A voice said jokingly from behind. The half human whirled around.

"Rob!" Cyborg yelled happily. Beast Boy and Raven looked up, looks of joy on their faces. Robin and Starfire stood on solid ground, the Boy Wonder with his hands on his hips and the Tamaranian girl smiling with a hand behind her head. They walked forward into the group, greeting and laughs meeting them. Then Raven stopped. Where was Taen? She looked beyond her friends, and saw him no where in sight.

"Taen?" She asked Robin. "Er…" The Boy Wonder turned to Starfire, who sadly shook her head. The Titans stopped rejoicing long enough to look into the distance, where they saw no one. "He collapsed with no energy as he brought me to Robin, and I did not see him on our journey back," She said. Raven shook her head, turning away from the others. She did not want them to see the tear in her eye. "Don't cry Raven, you'll be joining Taen soon," A cocky voice behind the Titans said.

The Titans whirled around, shocked. Standing on a high rock was Sai. His hand was clamped over a bloody stomach wound, but his evil grin still remained. His hand was raised and glowing a dark blue. Sai laughed quietly, then began to cough. He wiped the blood from his mouth, all the while clearly charging his energy to blast them. Sai kicked a small rock off the ground, then smiled and gave them all a crazy stare.

"When Slade told me of his plan, it all seemed full proof. How could we possibly go wrong? We killed Robin, he came back. We trapped Starfire, but you saved him. I took over Raven, but Taen managed to beat me! And now it seems that you, Robin, have managed to take down my master. I have got to hand it to you, that's really something. I never thought that Slade could lose, but you proved me wrong. That doesn't really matter wrong. The apprentice has outlived the master, and now I will do something that Slade never could. I, Sai, conquer you, the Teen Titans!" Sai yelled, then began to laugh maniacally. He went to fire the blast.

Bam! A bang went off like a gun, and suddenly Sai froze. He didn't speak, didn't laugh, didn't fire his blast. Instead, a look of shock was frozen on his face. Sai raised his hand to his chest weakly, and blood began to pour out. He turned around, smiling slightly for one last time. "Good shot," He whispered to an unseen person, then fell to the ground. Standing behind Sai was…

"Taen!" The team yelled. A slightly banged up and weak Taen stood there, but he had a smile on none the less. The alien teen grinned wider as he saw Sai's breathing stop, and he walked towards the group, collapsing as he neared. Cyborg stooped down and caught him, helping him up. Taen wrapped his arms around Raven, whispering, "I told you I'd be back." Raven smiled, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes as she held Taen. Robin stared back at the smoke billowing into the sky behind them, then smiled. "Let's go home," He said. Then they all walked back towards the tower.

**Taen's View**

We took our time getting back to the tower, enjoying the cool air as it washed over us. The day was silent, even as we neared the city. People out on the streets stared at us, and then at the smoke in the background. Perhaps they had put two and two together and figured out that we had just saved their asses. Maybe not, though. No one approached for an autograph, there weren't screaming fan girls going for Robin. The walk was peaceful. Soon we reached the beach, and Raven took me up in her arms. Robin was carried by Starfire, and Beast Boy took Cyborg over.

When we reached land, I limped over and stopped a few feet in front of the tower. Robin and Starfire walked by, arms around one another and smiling at me. I smiled back weakly. Cyborg gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder, and Beast Boy did a playful salute. Raven stood next to me silently looking up at the tower with me. It seemed impossible that all that time had gone by since I had arrived with the Titans. How could it be that less than a year ago I had been happy with another team? It had all gone by so fast.

Raven helped me into the elevator, and we rode it to the top silently. We weren't bored with one another, we just needed some time to be quiet. It had been a long day. No one seemed much up for partying, even after the huge victory. But Robin ended up ordering some food, which we ate gladly. I ended up resting for a couple of hour, until it was night time. When I awoke, I was reenergized, and it seemed to be the same for the rest of the team. Soon things got a little wild.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were even louder than usual, playing their video games in fierce competition. Robin joined in, and soon I had to as well. Raven sat on the end of the couch with Starfire, and I had a sudden memory of a very similar occurrence back when I first got here. Smiling and laughing, I ended up winning that match, and continued to play games even after Robin had left to get more food.

The Boy Wonder came back soon, carrying mounds of pizza with him. He brought Beast Boy some tofu, and the changeling's face was priceless. I swear, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. I shoved down my pizza, then put on some music and just sat back with Raven. While the others laughed and danced, me and Raven quietly talked in a corner. This is what we liked to do, and it would always be like that. As thing ended that night, me and her fell asleep holding each other, glad to have survived.

000

Things went on like this for some time. With Slade gone, things settled down pretty quick. Crime became a low in not only Jump City, but in the entire world. Slade was only the first super villain to go down. Many would follow, defeated by heroes all across the planet. We started it with Slade, and we continued to beat any more that came our way. After another year as a Titan, the rest of the team and I had settled down, and things got a little… different.

First was what came on my second Christmas with the Titans. Two new developments. Bumblebee showed up at our door, Steel City having been cleaned out of crime for the most part. Her and Cyborg went out, and when they came back, Bumblebee never left again. They became a couple that night, and it would last for some time afterwards.

Then Beast Boy brought perhaps the biggest shock of my time as a Titan. Raven gave me fair warning, but that didn't mean that I wasn't shocked when he walked through the door with… Terra. Apparently she was now on our side for good. When asked how she came back, Raven explained that her and Beast Boy had worked on a way to bring Terra out of her rock form. The changeling and Terra also got together, and now everybody on the team had someone. The tower was getting full.

Cyborg suggested building a bigger tower somewhere else, and I made a suggestion of my own. Why not just add on to the current one? Soon we were making it wider, taller, and better. When finished, we had many extra rooms. I was rooming with Raven, Starfire with Robin, Bumblebee with Cyborg, and Terra with Beast Boy. Of course, we never knew how handy those extra rooms would be some day.

After a short time together, marriage came into play. We couldn't help it. Robin and Starfire were the first. After two years they got married. Then Cyborg and Bumblebee, who got married on top of the tower. Beast Boy and Terra followed, having their wedding in the desert where they met. Raven and I were hesitant, but we joined the crowd. We got married on Halloween, and it was better than you could have imagined. Each time someone in the team got married, the crowd was huge.

Of course, the next step couldn't have come sooner. Though we assumed that it was impossible, there was apparently a way for Cyborg and Bumblebee to have children. There was a lot I didn't know about Cyborg's body. Well, I guess it's something that you don't really want to know about. Soon she gave birth to a healthy, completely normal, son. He had Bumblebee's powers, and Cyborg's technology obsession. The kid was a genius with machinery.

Terra and Beast boy would have two of the strangest kids. Twins, in fact. The boy was green skinned, with blonde hair. He had Beast Boy's sense of humor, which could get annoying. The girl had a normal skin tone, and her hair was a dark green. She was very playful, and loved to use her morphing powers to mess with her parents. Out of all the kids, she had to be the most easy going.

I was about to ask Raven what she wanted to do about us having kids, when Robin and Starfire announced that they were going to have a child. Kind of beat me and Raven to it. Their child was a girl, with dark black hair and bright green eyes. She was strong, smart, fast, and ambitious. She got all of the good qualities from her parents. She was, as Robin put it, a natural born leader. The girl had a knack for doing what was right.

This all came within a year, and me and Raven decided to join the group. What are the chances that two members of the team would give birth to twins? Pretty likely, it turned out. Raven had two children, a boy and a girl. One fourth human, one fourth demon, and half Zarin. The boy got Raven's purple hair and eyes, and the girl got my blue hair and eyes. Both had extraordinary magical powers for the small amount of demon in them. They were amazing.

Soon we got older, and the kids hit their teens. We were no longer really needed when our children could fight as good as us. We watched over them as they stopped crime. Things went on with the new Teen Titans, and everything was better than I ever thought things could be.

When I got to the tower, I came for help. I never thought that I would stay for good. I didn't even think that we would survive Sinister. But we did, and then we survived Slade. When they invited me to stay, I couldn't believe it. I had found friends, and I had found my love. Despite the family that raised me until I was a preteen, we were never close. My race was not based around family. When I got to Earth, there was a family that took me in with open arms. I never got a chance to settle in though, because I became a hero. They would die before I got to really know them well.

Then the Titans came into my life. They were amazing people. Friendly, loving, caring… I could never ask for more in a group of friends. Soon, we got close, real close. Robin and I shared leadership, Beast Boy and I a sense of humor, Starfire and I had very caring sides, and Cyborg and me both had technological interests. Then there was Raven, who I shared everything with. They all meant the world to me. They kept me alive, they accepted me. Now I finally have a place to call home…

And I finally found people that I can call my true family.

**_End_**

_-_

_Definitely not the best ending I have ever written. I changed the view to first person just fort he hell of it, because it seemed cooler. I know it was what you might cool a far too happy ending, but that's what I wanted. Do try and live with it. Anyways, that's it for this story. Next "chapter" I will be thanking people, saying a few words, putting a song in, and showing some new story ideas. Review if you wish, I wouldn't mind. Well, story over… hope you enjoyed, even with the uh- sappy ending. Away._

_Next chapter: The acknowledgments. Will you read and/or review?_

_"You were the last good thing about this part of town..."_

_-SinFire_


	17. Acknowledgments

_**Acknowledgments**_

_This is my traditional end of the story acknowledgments page. I'm pretty much going to thank everybody, put a few upcoming stories, say a few words, and end things with a song. If you would like to, you could review this just to be nice. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hated. Favorite chapter? I'm always curious about this kind of stuff, so review if you wanna be helpful._

_**Thanks**_

_A few thank yous here and there for anyone that reviewed and was nice a about it. There will be a special thanks section at the end, and those will go towards certain people… Enjoy._

_**RedStar-** You're probably my most favorite anonymous reviewer. Everything I write, you seem to be there. Thanks a lot for being around._

_**Chas-** An early review, but thanks for getting the story a review early on._

_**Fallout Boy-** You really enjoy fighting, don't you? You seemed to comment on fighting a lot. Anyways, thank you._

_**Fearful-** Another great anonymous reviewer. You've done it on every chapter, or at least most. Thanks for sticking with me._

_**DarkWarlord-** Thanks for the reviews at the start, I appreciate it._

_**TinkerbellDreams-** You're great, and you like the name Taen. Thanks._

_**Absolutely pointless-** At least you reviewed, even though I'm not sure that you read the story. Thanks anyways though._

_**Firekeeper727-** Thanks for the review._

_**SpazmanianDevil-** Hope you enjoyed the story, thanks a bunch._

_**DarkBird1345-** Hope you loved it the entire way through. Thank you._

_**Electric Ammo 77-** Glad that you liked what you say, thanks._

_**blackmoon36-** Yeah, cliffhangers are a natural part of a story by me. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Junior Bins-** Short, yet welcome, reviews. Thanks for consistently doing it._

_**Owari Nai Yumes-** You're reviews are always very enthusiastic and great to read. Hope you'll get back to giving me them._

_**Raven's man**- I know that you have been busy with a life and all, but thanks for taking some time to review at all._

_**Super Special Thanks**_

_A couple good friends and great reviewers_

_**Damn-my-name-was-taken-** You're actually a really good writer, and a hilariously cool friend. Thanks for reviewing all this time, talk to you soon or something._

_**Tawreh-** You've been missing for the past little bit, but thanks for reviewing this story and the original. Special thanks for always supporting me. Your stories rock, update them… or take your time. I'll enjoy them anyways. Thanks, I love you._

_**Upcoming Stories** _

_**More Than Useless-** A simple song fic with lyrics from Relient K's 'More Than Useless. Robin feels useless after another failed attempt to stop Slade, but Raven comforts him. RobRae._

_**Death's Design-** The Titans are normal kids on their senior trip to Europe in High School. Then Robin gets a premonition of the class dying and it comes. He manages to save his friends, but how will they handle it when "Death" begins to kill them off gruesomely, one by one? A horror story based off the movie 'Final Destination'_

_**To Be What I'm Not-** They think she is selfish, but she is not. They think that she always wants to be alone, but she does not. Raven is the most misunderstood member of the team, and one Titan won't stop reaching out to her… RobRae._

_**Final Words**_

_This was definitely a very fun story to write. I was worried how it would do after the mediocre amount of reviews that the original guy, but it did fine. Though the reviews have slowed, it was still very fun to write this. Thank you all for reviewing. Here's my end of the story song, read on. Stay safe…_

_**Lost Prophets**_

_**"Last Summer"**_

_**The Friday sun bears down again **_

_**As we drive with our friends **_

_**And on these longest days we spend **_

_**All the time trying to pretend **_

_**That our stories could be true **_

_**Our chance to be cool **_

_**The setting sun says the day is through **_

_**If only we knew... **_

_**And we all sit round here in our home town **_

_**Listen to the waves as they all crash down **_

_**And watch the fire as it slowly burns away **_

_**G**__**lowing embers lie across the sky... **_

_**Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer **_

_**The world **__**passes by, in my summer, our last summer **_

_**The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other **_

_**Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer **_

_**The view from our last summer... **_

_**We trace the sun across the sky **_

_**And we laugh till we cry **_

_**Always so hard to say goodbye **_

_**(Goodbye) **_

_**And we all sit round here in our home town **_

_**It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss **_

_**The memories, I hope they'll never fade **_

_**Glowing embers lie across the sky... **_

_**Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer **_

_**The world passes by, in my summer, our last summer **_

_**The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other **_

_**Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer **_

_**The view from our last summer...**_

_**I would stop time to stay with you **_

_**I would stop time so we don't move **_

_**I would stop time **_

_**I would stop time **_

_**I would stop time to keep you!  
**_

_**Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer**_

_**The world passes by, in my summer, our last summer **_

_**T**__**he light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other **_

_**Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer!**_

_**-SinFire**_


End file.
